Butai Shoujo
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Historias cortas de las Chicas de Escenario. Hikaren, FutaKao, KuroMaya, JunNana y MahiSuzu.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hai! ¡Posición Cero! **

**No sé porque inicié así, pero al grano.**

**Esta es mi primera historia de Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight y quiero advertir que es una comedia romántica entre las chicas de escenario.**

**Si les gusta, léanlo. Si no les parece bien, pues gracias por su tiempo.**

.

**Sin más que decir, ¡empecemos!**

.

.

.

Otra mañana nacía. Lo que indicaba que un nuevo día estaba por empezar, y la paz reinaba en el lugar.

Nos encontramos en los dormitorios de la Academia Musical Seisho, y si no saben que es, pues búsquenlo en Google.

Volviendo… en los dormitorios reinaba una paz tan linda y tranquilizante, que te daban ganas de mudarte ahí por siempre.

\- ¡Kaoruko! – se escuchó el grito de una peli roja ojos morados - ¡Sal ya del maldito baño!

\- Espérame Futaba-han – dijo una voz proveniente del WC.

\- ¡Cielos! – exclamó Futaba - ¡es la última vez que te invito frijoles con chili!

\- No es mi culpa… después de todo fuiste tú la que me invitó.

\- ¡Eso fue porque no dejabas de insistir en que comiéramos eso! – en eso el estómago de Futaba gruñó - ¡apúrate Kaoruko!

\- Ya casi salgo – dijo la chica dentro del baño.

\- ¡Si no sales ahora, juro que voy a hacerme en tus maletas y me limpiaré con tu ropa!

\- ¡Ya voy! – fue el grito desesperado de Kaoruko, quien rápidamente salió del WC.

\- Hasta que… - la frase murió en la boca de Futaba al ver a su amiga, una peli azul ojos plateados, completamente desnuda - ¡¿P-Por qué estás desnuda?!

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Por qué no dejaste que me cambiara.

\- No importa – dijo la peli roja entrando al baño.

\- Futaba-han – dijo Kaoruko a la peli roja, pero le extrañó no recibir respuesta.

\- … -

\- ¿Futaba-han?

\- … -

\- Fu…

\- ¡Dios! – fue el grito de Futaba que asustó a Kaoruko - ¡No vuelvo a comer chili!

\- … - Kaoruko solo se levantó del suelo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Salí! ¡Vamos! – eran los gritos que la oji morada daba.

\- ¡Cállate Futaba-han! – dijo Kaoruko.

Luego de un rato, la peli roja salió con una cara que decía que había tenido un gran esfuerzo.

-Estás blanca.

\- Cállate.

\- Deberíamos ir a comer antes de ir a la escuela – dijo Kaoruko, quien se ganó una mirada de muerte de Futaba.

\- Menciona otra vez comida y juro que te aviento por la ventana.

\- … - Kaoruko solo se calló, pero al parecer su estómago la quería traicionar – Futaba-han… ¿quieres que tu novia muere de hambre?

\- Podrás ser mi novia desde hace 1 año, pero ni creas que te voy a cumplir todos tus caprichos.

\- Q-Que mala eres Futaba-han – dijo Kaoruko a quien se le vino una idea a la mente – o debería decirte… cariño.

\- K-Kaoruko – la cara de Futaba se tornó del mismo color que su cabello – t-te he dicho que no me llames así.

\- ¿Por qué… amor?

\- D-Deja de llamarme así.

\- No hasta que me des algo de comer, preparado por ti misma… Darling.

Cabe decir que Futaba no soportaba que Kaoruko la llamara por apodos cariñosos, le daba algo de vergüenza, tipo Umi Sonoda.

\- ¡Ah! – fue el grito de Futaba - ¡tú ganas!

\- ¡Yey!

Futaba se dirigía a la entrada de su habitación, cuando fue detenida por unos brazos detrás de ella.

-Ya te dije que te quiero – fueron las palabras de Kaoruko.

\- S-Sí – la cara de Futaba tomó el mismo color rojo.

\- Bien… - se separó de su novia – ahora ve a prepararme algo.

\- Honestamente para matar el ambiente eres buena.

\- … - la peli azul solo asistió por sacar la lengua.

_¿Por qué tengo una novia así?_ fue lo que pensó Futaba mientras iba a la cocina, para luego sonreír.

_Amo a esa idiota._

.

.

En otra de las habitaciones, amanecían dos chicas en la misma, muy abrazadas. Aunque sonora de lo más inusual, se trataba de las mejores estudiantes de la Academia, Claudine Saijo y Maya Tendou.

Desde hace tiempo, unos 6 meses, ambas comenzaron a salir de manera romántica. Aunque fueran rivales, trataban de llevarse mejor, especialmente Claudine.

\- ¡Su puta madre! – fue el grito que alertó a Maya quien se levantó de sorpresa.

\- … - la rubia solo se quedó en silencio, para luego reír como loca.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios fue ese grito? – dijo Maya levantándose del suelo.

\- … - Claudine no paraba de reír por la broma hecha a su novia.

\- Muy chistosa Claudine – dijo Maya en su tono frio.

\- Vamos que solo fue broma – dijo la rubia ya calmada.

\- Tonta.

\- Tarada.

\- Rata inmunda.

\- Animal rastrero.

\- Escoria de la vida.

\- Te odio y te desprecio.

\- ¡Rata de dos patas! – dijo Claudine.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! – respondió Maya.

\- Porque un bicho rastrero.

\- Aun si no es más maldito.

\- Comparado contigo.

\- ¡se queda muy chiquito! – finalizaron cantando.

\- ¿No sabía que siguieras también la canción Maya?

\- Ni yo sabía que escuchabas música mexicana. Pensé que solo escuchabas música francesa.

\- ¡Oye puedo tener mis gustos ¿no?!

\- Relájate, parece que te van a quitar el chocolate.

\- ¡Tú me haces enojar!

\- Relájate Claudine, o ¿quieres papas a la francesa?

\- Pero esas se hicieron en Bélgica.

\- ¿No se supone que eres francesa?

\- ¡Maya Tendou! – la mencionada se echó a correr a perseguir a su novia quien salió despavorida del lugar. Y recordó… ¡nunca hacer enojar a Claudine Saijo!

.

.

En otra de las habitaciones, se encontraban dos chicas, estas estaban en sus respectivas camas. Era de lo más normal, hasta que…

.

_Todo el mundo está feliz… ¡Muy feliz!_

_Y no deja de bailar… ¡de bailar!_

.

Una chica peli naranja ojos verdes se levantó y apagó la alarma de su celular la cual era una canción más vieja que la maestra que les daba clases.

\- ¡Aún es temprano! – exclamó la chica de nombre Nana.

\- Silencio – le dijo la otra chica.

\- ¿Ya despertaste Junna-chan?

\- Sí, mejor dicho, ya me despertaste Nana – dijo Junna, una chica de cabello morado.

\- L-Lo siento Junna-chan.

\- No importa – dijo la chica levantándose – después de todo es mejor levantarse temprano.

\- Q-Que bien.

\- Por cierto – la peli morada observó a la peli naranja - ¿Por qué no cambias esa melodía de tu alarma?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Deberías ponerte una más emocional como… - Junna lo pensó un poco – la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven.

\- Junna-chan, si pongo eso en vez de despertarme me voy a dormir.

\- Honestamente no entiendo tus gustos musicales Nana.

\- Pues como mi novia deberás averiguarlo.

\- Ni modo – suspiró derrotada – pero tienes razón Nana.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Por cierto, creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar.

.

.

En la cocina…

Era un gran ambiente lleno de amistad entre las chicas, aunque solo faltaban dos chicas en el lugar.

\- ¿Aun no se levantan Hikari-chan y Karen-chan? – preguntó Nana al notar la ausencia de sus amigas.

\- Al parecer no.

\- Mahiru, ¿no sabes algo? – preguntó Claudine.

\- M-Me da pena decirlo – dijo la chica de cabello azul medianoche de nombre Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurrió?

\- Anoche… K-Karen-chan y… Hikari-chan… se pusieron a…

\- ¿Se pusieron a?

\- Se pusieron a…

\- … - la cara de la joven Tsuyuzaki estaba completamente roja de solo recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- … - las demás solo miraban a la chica con ojos llenos de curiosidades.

\- Ellas… estaban… - Mahiru hizo la seña con sus manos de dos tijeras entrecruzándose, cosa que no entendieron al inicio, pero después las caras de todas se tornaron rojo vivo al entender lo que Mahiru quiso decir.

\- ¿En serio… Karen-chan y Hikari-chan…? – Nana no salía de su asombro.

\- Y tan inocentes que se veían – dijo Claudine bastante avergonzada.

\- No imaginé eso de Karen y Kagura - dijo Junna bastante avergonzada.

\- Kagura-han está llena de sorpresa, igual Karen.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – se escuchó la voz de una chica ingresar a la cocina.

Las demás solo se atinaron a sonrojarse. Se trataba de una de los dos centros de su conversación, Karen Aijo. Karen era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

\- ¿Ocurre algo chicas? – preguntó la chica de cabello castaño.

\- N-No te preocupes Karen – dijeron la mayoría desviando la mirada.

\- Buenos días – se escuchó la voz de otra chica entrando a la cocina.

\- B-Buenos días – respondieron por inercia las demás. Ahora era Hikari Kagura, una chica de ojos claros y cabello negro.

\- Chicas – dijo Hikari dirigiéndose a las demás - ¿no escucharon nada anoche?

\- … - las demás solo desviaron la mirada, en especial Mahiru.

\- Creo que escucharon el top de vídeos de gemidos – dijo Karen para sorpresa de las demás.

\- ¿Vídeos de gemidos? – dijeron las demás.

\- Creo que si escucharon todo Karen.

\- L-Lo siento chicas, es que Hikari-chan y yo nos pusimos a ver un vídeo de risa y la mayoría del vídeo eran de puros gemidos y Hikari-chan y yo nos pusimos a reír tanto que nos movíamos mucho de la cama.

\- … - las demás solo soltaron un suspiro de alivio, al parecer sus amigas no eran de ese tipo.

\- ¿Pensaron en algo malo de nosotras?

\- N-No te preocupes Karen – habló Maya – nunca dudamos de ustedes.

\- Sabemos que ustedes no son capaces.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Hikari.

\- Creo que pensaron que… - Karen se le acercó al oído a Hikari y le susurró todo, causando que la cara de Hikari tornará un poco de color rojo.

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Pues… - la joven Kagura pensó un poco la respuesta – creo que honestamente pensaron en algo que hicimos hace ya tiempo.

\- Me alegra saber que ustedes no… ¡¿Espera qué?!

\- N-Nada – dijo Karen tapándole la boca a Hikari.

\- … - Hikari trató de hablar, más Karen se lo impedía.

\- B-Bien, si nos necesitan, estaremos cambiándonos para ir a la escuela – la castaña se llevó a la chica peli negra del lugar, luego de llevar consigo dos vasos con jugo de naranja.

\- Eso…

\- … fue …

\- … raro.

\- Muy raro.

\- Pensar que Karen-chan y Hikari-chan hubiesen llegado tan lejos – dijo Mahiru.

\- Solo tienen 1 mes de relación y ya llegaron a esos niveles.

\- Lo mismo para ustedes ¿verdad, Kaoruko, Futaba? – dijo Claudine ganándose la mirada de ambas amigas y sus rostros sonrojados.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que cosas dices Claudine? – dijo Futaba desviando la mirada.

\- N-N-No quiero saber nada – dijo Kaoruko en el mismo estado de su novia.

\- El otro día estaba pasando por los baños – se puso a contar la francesa – ese día me sentía un poco mal así que pedí permiso para volver a los dormitorios. Cuando iba pasando por los baños solo escuchaba sonidos que, al inicio, me asustaron. Pero cuando me fui acercando noté que eran gemidos. No creí que alguien estuviese haciendo esos sonidos tan vergonzosos. Pero cuando abrí un poco la puerta para ver qué pasaba, resulta que vi a estas dos – dijo señalando a Futaba y Kaoruko – en su… acto. Kaoruko estaba en el piso con las piernas abiertas y Futaba estaba entre las piernas de ella mientras frotaban con fuerzas sus…

\- ¡Ya basta! – se escuchó las voces de ambas chicas – no más.

\- N-No sabía que ustdes…

\- S-Solo fue una vez – dijo Futaba muy roja – y fue que no pudimos controlarnos.

\- … - Kaoruko no decía nada, estaba demasiado avergonzada.

\- C-Creo que fue mucho detalle – dijo Junna quien ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Nana.

\- ¿Saben? – Mahiru trató de cambiar de tema - ¿Por qué no ponemos música para aliviar el ambiente?

\- Tienes razón Mahiru-chan – habló Nana – dejando a un lado la escena de Kaoruko-chan y Futaba-chan.

\- ¡Nana!

\- Pongamos música.

\- Sí, pongamos "La mesa que más aplauda".

\- Mejor pongamos "Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque" – propuso Claudine.

\- Pongamos esa que dice "Amor dime cómo hacer para olvidarte".

\- ¿Qué tal "Cómo te voy a olvidar" de Los Ángeles Azules?

\- ¡Que sea japonesa!

\- Pónganse Pegasus Fantasy – coincidieron a la mayoría.

.

Ese es el inicio de las desventuras de las chicas de escenario.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras todo lo que ocurrió en la mañana se despejaba, las chicas se dirigieron hacia Seisho.

\- ¿A poco no han hecho nada ustedes? – preguntó Futaba a Claudine.

\- C-Claro que no – dijo la peli ceniza – aun no me siento lista.

\- Vaya, vaya… Claudine Saijo se nos puso sentimental – dijo Futaba burlándose de la francesa.

\- C-Cállate.

\- Deberías ver tu cara – dijo Futaba aguantando la risa.

\- … - Claudine solo hizo un puchero.

\- … - Futaba solo se dedicaba a reír un poco. Cabe decir que ambas chicas iban un poco separadas del resto.

\- Después de todo – habló Claudine – tu deberías estar más preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hasta donde yo sé, podría divulgarse un rumor algo feo.

\- ¿De qué hablas Kuro?

\- Tal vez se empiece a rumorear de que Futaba Isurugi y Kaoruko Hanayagi mantienen una relación basada en otro tipo de emoción.

\- ¿Q-Que estás diciendo?

\- Si dijera que ambas faltan a clases para ir a cumplir sus… bajas pasiones… ¿lo creerían?

\- Tú – susurró la peli roja bastante enojada.

\- Dime… ¿Quién es la más jodida?

\- ¡Kuro! – Futaba se lanzó a agarrar a su amiga peli ceniza, era una escena bastante divertida, pero dos personas, no lo era tanto.

\- ¿Y ustedes desde cuándo tan juntas? – preguntó Maya con voz y mirada amenazadoras.

\- Eso mismo quiero saber Futaba-han, Kuro-han.

\- N-No estamos haciendo nada malo – dijo la francesa algo asustada.

\- E-Es verdad – dijo Futaba en el mismo estado de su amiga – s-solo estábamos discutiendo.

\- Que bueno – dijeron ambas recuperando su típica sonrisa.

\- No mames, casi me cago del susto – dijeron ambas.

Mientras que con las demás…

\- ¿Creen que deberíamos ayudar a Futaba-chan y Claudine-chan? – dijo Nana.

\- Tal vez ya se la arreglan solas Nana – habló Junna – después de todo, Tendou y Kaoruko las pondrán quietas.

\- Que mala eres Junna-chan.

\- Solo digo la verdad.

\- Deberías ser más como ellas – dijo la peli naranja señalando a Karen y Hikari, quien iban tomadas del brazo muy pegadas. Parecían una pareja de verdad.

\- Pero es que ellas les gusta andar así siempre.

\- En eso tienes razón – dijo la joven Daiba recordando como esas dos raras veces se despegaban una de la otra.

\- Aunque ya uno se acostumbra – dijo Mahiru entrando a la conversación.

\- ¿Tu lo crees?

\- Aunque es algo molesto escucharlas a las dos cuando duermen.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí… - la chica comenzó a relatarles a Nana y Junna.

Mientras que, con las protagonistas de la serie, sabemos todos quienes son…

\- ¿No crees que deberías separarte un poco de mi Hikari-chan?

\- No – respondió simplemente la peli negra.

\- Pero es que las demás personas se harán una mala idea.

\- No me importa.

\- Hikari-chan – rogó.

\- Ya te dije que no te voy a soltar Karen.

\- Pues ni modo – la castaña se terminó de rendir y solo siguió siendo guiada por su novia.

Al llegar, todas mantuvieron distancia con sus respectivas parejas, a excepción de Hikari y Karen, esta última no tenía opción ya que la peli negra la llevaba a rastras del brazo.

\- ¡Hikari-chan, suéltame! – le rogó la castaña.

\- No.

\- Todas nos están viendo.

\- Me vale verga.

\- No hables con ese lenguaje.

\- Me vale más verga.

\- ¡Hikari-chan!

\- ¡Te dije que me vale verga!

La pobre de Karen estaba sufriendo con su novia peli negra, pero las demás, como buenas amigas que son, ayudaron a la castaña.

\- ¡Esto va para Facebook! – decían muchas de ellas tomando fotos con sus celulares.

\- Aquí con una pasiva – decía Futaba.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! – gritó Karen a sus amigas solicitando ayuda, cosa que la mayoría ignoró.

\- Déjame pensarlo… no – dijeron.

\- ¡Que malas amigas son! – gritó la castaña antes de ser arrastrada por su novia.

\- Karen, debemos llegar rápido al salón – habló Hikari mientras se llevaba del brazo a su novia castaña.

\- ¡Hikari-chan! – fue lo último que se escuchó de Karen antes de entrar al aula.

\- Esas dos, son un caso – dijo Futaba riéndose un poco.

\- Al menos no somos… ¿verdad amor? – dijo Kaoruko a su novia peli roja quien solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- ¡Kaoruko! ¡T-Te dije que no me llamaras así!

\- Lo olvidé, perdóname cariño.

\- ¡Kaoruko! – y dicho esto, Futaba comenzó a perseguir a su novia peli azul quien solo corría por su vida.

\- Pobre Futaba – dijo Claudine sintiendo pena por su amiga – al menos Maya no es como Hikari o como Kaoruko.

\- ¿En serio tan mala novia me crees? – dijo Maya mirando de forma neutra a su novia.

\- ¡C-Claro que no! – dijo rápidamente – e-eres una gran novia, la mejor que he tenido.

\- Pero Claudine-chan, Maya-chan ha sido tu única novia – dijo Nana.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Junna.

\- Sí, antes dijo que ya había tenido algunos novios, pero duraron mucho con ella.

El ambiente quedó súper tenso después de lo dicho por la peli naranja. Claudine era un manojo de nervios mientras su mirada se escondía entre su cabello.

-Claudine – la voz de Maya se escuchó muy fría, tanto que hasta podría rivalizar con el frio de un enorme glaciar.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa cariño? – dijo Claudine muerta de los nervios.

\- ¿Podrías venir un rato conmigo atrás de la escuela?

\- N-No puedo, tenemos clases…

\- Te espero en 5 minutos – dijo con una sonrisa que prácticamente prometía dolor y sufrimiento.

\- P-Pero…

\- Dije… en 5 minutos – y dicho esto, se fue.

Nana, Junna y Mahiru miraban a la francesa que mostraba una cara de terror total como si hubiese visto al diablo en calzoncillos bailando Work de Rihanna

\- ¿C-Claudine-chan?

\- Claudine, responde.

\- ¿Kuro-chan?

\- Chicas – dijo la mencionada en un susurro – si no vuelvo, díganle a mis padres…

\- ¿Qué los amas?

\- No, que me manden a hacer un ataúd con el fondo de _The Chevaliers du Zodiaque_.

\- ¿Qué se murió quién?

\- Mi momento ha llegado – fue lo último que dijo Claudine antes de ir hacia donde Maya la estaría esperando.

\- ¿Creen que estará bien? – preguntó una Nana temerosa.

\- No te preocupes Banana, Kuro-chan lleva sangre francesa, Camus de Acuario la protege – dijo Mahiru sonando algo… rara.

\- Pero Claudine nació el 1 de agosto, y su signo es Leo – dijo Junna para decepcionar a las dos.

\- Entonces no estará bien.

Las tres decidieron irse sin decir nada hacia su aula de clases.

Al llegar, solo miraron como varias compañeras miraban a sus respectivas amigas. Hikari seguía sosteniendo a Karen, pero esta vez la tenía sentada en su silla mientras la abrazaba de atrás y muy posesivamente.

Mientras que Futaba y Kaoruko se estiraban los cachetes mientras discutían, era algo lindo de ver y hasta daba risa.

Que amigas eran.

Al comenzar las clases, solo llegaron Claudine y Maya tarde, la primera iba con una gran marca de una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda y Maya venía con una seña de enojo en su hermoso rostro.

Y así comenzó un nuevo día de clases…

Hikari solo se despegó de Karen durante las clases y se volvió a juntar con ella durante los recesos y durante la salida.

Fue todo un día lleno de sorpresas.

Mahiru fue la que más se murió de risa cuando todas llegaron al complejo de habitaciones.

Nana y Junna se la pasaron de lo más normal como pareja.

Hikari no se volvió a separar de Karen durante todo el resto del día.

Maya llevó a Claudine directo a su habitación para… "pasar tiempo de calidad".

Kaoruko y Futaba se perdonaron un poco, aunque Futaba aún seguía enojada con la peli azul por lo de la mañana.

Al fin y al cabo, así son las Butai Shoujo de Seisho y mañana, sería otro día.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Modo ninja activado.**

**Solo diré, vamos con el tercer acto…**

.

.

.

El día amanecía, pero la gran cosa es que no sería un día con mucha calma que digamos.

Esta vez todo el drama seria dirigido para Kaoruko y Futaba.

La pareja amanecía en camas distintas, cosa que no era raro para ellas ya que desde que comenzaron a andar, ambas se habían acostumbrado a dormir en camas separadas, solo dormían de vez en cuando juntas cuando ambas hacían sus actividades la noche anterior.

Cuando la peli roja se levantó, notó a su amada aun dormida, cosa que no le extrañó ya que era sábado y eso significaba que era día libre para las chicas.

Futaba recordó una cosa, algo que debía hacer ese día.

-No puedo creer que tenga que hacerlo hoy – susurró la chica.

Se dirigió a ducharse y cambiarse para salir, de hecho, el día anterior había pedido el permiso para salir ese día.

De hecho, no solo debía atender ese asunto, también tenía otro asunto igual de importante ese día, algo muy importante para ella y Kaoruko.

Pero no tuvo tiempo que pensar, solo tomó su cartera, su casco y las llaves de su moto y antes de irse le dio un suave beso a Kaoruko que aún seguía dormida.

En eso su celular llamó y contestó rápidamente para no despertar a la peli azul.

\- ¿Hola? – contestó la oji morado – Sí… para allá voy… está bien…

Mientras la peli roja hablaba, no notó como Kaoruko disimuladamente se despertaba y espiaba a su novia la cual no se había enterado.

_¿Con quién hablará Futaba-han? _

Fue el pensamiento de Kaoruko mientras miraba de reojo a Futaba la cual se veía hablando por teléfono con alguien a quien ella no conocía.

\- ¡Bien! – fue la exclamación que dio Futaba cuando hablaba con esa persona – Gracias, te quiero.

Esto último cayó como un balde de concreto en la cabeza de la de Kioto, no tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que pasaba, su novia estaba hablando con alguien que no era ella.

Trató de no hablar o tener alguna reacción para que Futaba no se diera cuenta de que ya había despertado, pero sus celos la traicionaron.

\- ¿F-Futaba-han? – fue el susurro que dio la peli azul, cosa que sobresaltó a Futaba.

\- ¿K-Kaoruko?

\- ¿Se puede saber con quién hablabas?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que he dicho Futaba-han, quiero saber con quién hablabas y de que hablabas.

\- P-Pues… - Futaba era un manojo de nervios al no poder hallar alguna excusa – e-este...

\- ¿Y bien?

\- S-Solo… t-tengo algo importante que hacer, no puedo decirte.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Tiempo fuera! – la peli azul hizo la seña del tiempo fuera - ¿Cómo que no puedes decirme? Futaba-han, soy tu novia, debes decirme todo lo que te pase.

\- E-Espera, solo por que seas mi novia no significa que te tengo que contar lo que me pasa.

\- P-Pero…

\- Kaoruko, tengo que salir ahora, así que por favor no hagas drama de tus celos.

\- ¡N-No estoy celosa! – dijo Kaoruko con la cara toda roja.

\- Claro que no – dijo la peli roja con cierto sarcasmo.

\- P-Pero dime para dónde vas…

\- Ya te dije que es secreto.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Ya se me hizo tarde! – Futaba reaccionó al ver su celular y mirar la hora – ya me voy.

\- F-Futa… - antes de que hablara, la peli roja solo le dio un rápido beso en la boca antes de irse, incluso las demás chicas miraron cuando la novia de Kaoruko irse del lugar.

Las demás solo llegaron a la habitación de ambas chicas y solo miraron a Kaoruko… ¿llorando?

\- ¡Kaoruko-chan! – dijo Karen llegando donde estaba la chica - ¿Qué pasó?

\- F-Futaba-han…

\- ¿Qué pasó con Futaba? – dijo Claudine.

\- ¡Me engaña con alguien!

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron algunas de ellas no entendiendo lo que la chica decía.

\- ¡Tiempo fuera! – Claudine hizo la seña del tiempo fuera – Kaoruko, no creo que Futaba llegara a hacer eso.

\- Yo también creo eso, Futaba-chan no es del tipo que engañaría a su novia – dijo Mahiru.

\- ¡No es así! – gritó la peli azul – la escuché hablando con alguien y le dijo… le dijo que la quería.

\- ¿Qué?

Kaoruko comenzó a llorar de nuevo, las demás solo se atinaron a ver como la peli azul dejaba salir la angustia.

-P-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a Futaba? – dijo Hikari.

\- Algo aquí anda mal – dijo Claudine – Futaba no es así, algo está mal con ella.

\- ¿Tu qué crees Claudine? – preguntó Maya.

\- Bueno, el tiempo que conozco a Futaba no es mucho, pero creo que ella no es capaz de eso.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Por lo que sé, Futaba tiene honor de guerrera, ellos nunca traicionarían a su amor, de hecho, eso sería una deshonra para ellos.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé.

.

Mientras que con Futaba…

-Gracias por su compra.

La peli roja salió de una tienda en el que recién había comprado un pequeño regalo.

-Espero que esa tonta no lo haya olvidado – dijo para sí misma guardando aquel regalo – como sea, conociéndola posiblemente ya lo habrá olvidado.

En eso, se subió a su motocicleta y anduvo un rato por la ciudad.

-La brisa de la ciudad es muy bella – dijo la chica – hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de placer y libertad.

En eso…

\- ¡Mejor pongo música!

Por loco que parecía, la moto de la joven Isurugi tenía un pequeño radio en el panel y lo activó.

Escuchaba varias canciones de su lista personal, pero esta vez decidió dejar que pasaran canciones en la radio.

.

De vuelta en los dormitorios…

\- ¡Futaba-han, tengo hambre! – gritó la peli azul de nombre Kaoruko al cielo falso de su habitación - ¡Futaba-han!

\- ¡Kaoruko! – dijo una voz llegando desde otra habitación – Futaba aún no llega, te agradecería… _¡que tu fermes ta bouche!, _o para que entiendas mejor… ¡que cierres la boca!

\- Kuro-han, háblame en japonés que no te entiendo cuando hablas así.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la rubia llegando a la habitación de la chica - ¿acaso la gran Kaoruko Hanayagi no entiende francés?

\- ¿D-D que hablas Kuro-han? – dijo la peli azul – c-claro que puedo hablar y entender francés.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí.

\- Sin Futaba susurrándote las respuestas, esto no será muy difícil.

\- No necesito a Futaba-han, yo sola puedo cuidarme.

\- Eso dices, pero hace rato que te pusiste a llorar por que "supuestamente" te engaña.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Kaoruko se puso roja - ¡N-No lo hacía en ese sentido!

\- Da igual, veamos si es cierto que sabes francés – dijo Claudine.

\- V-Vamos…

\- Bien – la peli ceniza pensó un poco las frases – bien, dime ¿Qué significa "_Love dit moi comment faire pour t'oublier"_

\- … - la mente de Kaoruko explotó en ese momento y para que no quedar en ridículo no respondió.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo la francesa tratando de aguantar la risa – dime ¿Qué significa?

\- P-Pues… - Kaoruko debía responder para no cagarla – s-significa… ¿amor dime cómo hacer para olvidarte?

\- ¿Eh? – Claudine quedó en shock al oír la respuesta de la peli azul – c-correcto.

\- ¿En serio? – en eso Kaoruko reaccionó – D-Digo, ¿ves? T-Te dije que sabía hablar y entender francés.

\- P-Pues ahora me dejaste boquiabierta Kaoruko, no pensé que realmente me hubieses entendido.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Bueno, me voy, Maya me está esperando.

\- No te canses.

\- Eso espero – dijo la francesa con algo de miedo, cosa que Kaoruko no entendió.

\- ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

\- _Dieu, entre tes mains je cinfie mon esprit – _mientras iba a su habitación solo pensó – por cierto, como Kaoruko supo qué hablé de la canción "Sin tu amor" de Flex.

.

Y Kaoruko…

\- ¿Cómo fue que adiviné? – se decía para sí misma – lo único que se me vino a la mente fue la canción "Sin tu amor" de Flex.

.

Mientras tanto, la peli roja estaba llegando a los dormitorios de la Academia Seisho luego de un viaje ajetreado.

Estacionó su motocicleta y solo esperó a estirarse un poco para entrar.

Entró a los dormitorios, en sus manos llevaba el regalo que compró hace unas horas.

-Espero que le guste.

Mientras iba rumbo a su habitación, miró a sus demás amigas que estaban en la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Kaoruko.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – se dijo para sí misma mientras se acercaba - ¡Oigan! ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Futaba-chan? – fue Nana la que respondió.

\- Banana, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Futaba-chan, este…

\- ¡Esa voz! – se escuchó el grito de alguien proveniente de la habitación - ¿Futaba-han?

\- ¿Kaoruko? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Futaba-han – fue lo que susurró la peli azul antes de lanzarse a su novia - ¡FUTABA-HAN!

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Kaoruko? – dijo Futaba muy asustada cuando su novia se lanzó hacia ella.

\- ¡¿Con quién me engañas Futaba-han?! – le reclamó Kaoruko muy enojada - ¡Dime Futaba-han, ¿con quién me engañas?!

\- ¿D-De que hablas? – dijo la peli roja tratando de quitarse a su novia de encima - ¿Q-Que te fumaste?

\- ¡Futaba Isurugi-han, te lo diré por última vez! ¡¿Quién es esa con la que me engañas?!

\- K-Kaoruko… - al final, Futaba no tuvo más opción que quitarse a la peli azul con un empujón.

\- ¡Oye! – reclamó la peli azul enojada - ¡A parte de que me engañas, también me empujas! ¡Que bajo has caído Futaba-han!

\- ¡Te puedes callar de nueva vez! – dijo la peli roja callando a su novia.

\- Bien, dime ahora mismo Futaba-han, ¿con quién me engañas?

\- Mira Kaoruko, en primera, no te engaño con nadie…

\- Más falso que mi abuelo haciendo motocross – dijo la peli azul – escuché que le dijiste "te quiero" a la persona con la que hablabas.

\- Oh, eso – la peli roja prosiguió – eso es porque es una amiga que conocí durante los días que estuve aplicando para mi licencia de motocicleta.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué le dices te quiero?

\- Es solo una forma de decir, además ella ya tiene novio y es muy amable – la oji morado sacó su celular y le enseñó unas fotos en los que aparecía junto a una chica - ¿ves?

\- Oh – exclamó la peli azul – de suerte no es tan bonita como yo.

\- Kaoruko.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es la verdad no?

\- Bueno, primero, ya quedó establecido lo de la llamada.

\- Ahora dime, ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- Tuve que ir a renovar mi licencia, siendo menor de edad solo me dura 1 año, por lo que tengo que renovarla hasta cumplir los 18 años.

\- ¿Fuiste a renovarla?

\- Sí – la chica le mostró su nueva licencia – ahora ya tengo licencia nueva.

\- Increible.

\- Por cierto, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

\- Veamos – la peli azul lo pensó un poco - ¿sábado?

\- No seas tonta, me refiero a que se celebra hoy.

\- Pues… no sé.

\- Kaoruko – Futaba sacó un pequeño regalo de su camiseta – feliz aniversario.

\- ¿Eh? – pasaron los típicos 3 puntos arriba de la cabeza de Kaoruko - ¡¿era hoy?!

\- Sí, ya sabía que te ibas a olvidar.

\- N-No me olvidé de nuestro aniversario.

\- ¿A no?

\- No.

\- Bueno, ¿Dónde está mi regalo?

\- E-Este… - la peli azul trataba de pensar en algo – lo dejé afuera, s-solo espérame un rato.

\- Bien.

Kaoruko al salir de la habitación, rápidamente salió de los dormitorios y corrió a la ciudad, al parecer iba a tener que ir a comprar el regalo para su novia.

Pero todo esto fue visto por Futaba quien solo se reía.

-Esa Kaoruko – se decía pesadamente para luego sonreír – amo a esa idiota.

\- Veo que se resolvieron las cosas – dijo Nana.

\- Así es.

\- V-Veo que volviste Futaba.

\- Sí he vuel… - la frase de Futaba murió al ver el estado de Claudine, quien le había hablado - ¡¿Y a ti que te pasó?!

\- Dos palabras… sesión maratónica.

\- ¿Con Tendou?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Claudine! – se escuchó la voz de la mejor alumna de Seisho - ¡Claudine Saijo, aún no hemos terminado! ¡Ven aquí!

\- ¡Ayúdame Futaba! ¡Ya no puedo tener más sexo!

\- C-Creo que no te puedo ayudar en eso.

\- ¡Ayúdame tu Nana!

\- L-Lo siento Claudine-chan, pero Junna-chan se enojará.

\- ¡Ahí estás! – Maya apareció, pero esta estaba completamente desnuda, cosa que sonrojó mucho a las otras dos.

\- ¡¿Q-Que haces desnuda Maya-chan?! – dijo Nana.

\- Estábamos en un encuentro con Claudine y de repente, se escapa.

\- Maya, ya me duelen los brazos y las piernas, lo hemos hecho ya 10 veces.

\- Y faltan otras 10 rondas y 5 extras por interrumpirlas.

\- P-Pero…

\- Que peros ni que mierda, ¡vamos! – Maya se llevó a Claudine mientras la pobre suplicaba por su vida.

\- Pobre Kuro, la va a tener difícil.

\- Y muy agotadora – complementó Nana para que ambas terminaran en risas. Iba a hacer una noche muy larga para cierta francesa.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto acto y vamos adelante.**

.

.

.

Una de las habitaciones de los dormitorios de la Academia Seisho, se habían mantenido muy callado, demasiado para gustos de algunos.

La habitación, que pertenecía a la estudiante de honor, Claudine Saijo, se hallaba con lo mismo de siempre. Ella dormida, pero no estaba sola, ahora se hallaba junto con su novia, Maya Tendou.

Luego del espectáculo entre Kaoruko y Futaba el día anterior, Claudine realmente necesitaba descansar, y más por la maratónica sesión que tuvo con Maya, está realmente era una ninfómana, hecha y derecha.

Pasaron algunas horas, de hecho, llegaron las 11 de la mañana y la pareja aún no se había levantado, bueno, después de tal sesión intensa, cualquiera.

No fue hasta que…

.

_¡Acercándose, el peligro viene ya!_

_Y para llorar, no es el tiempo ahora_

_Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina_

_Los héroes de la Historia seremos_

_._

El tono de celular de Claudine indicaba que tenía una llamada.

La francesa aún tenía el sueño algo pesado y realmente que alguien se lo viniera a interrumpir, realmente le molestaba.

Al fin, Claudine logró abrir sus bellos ojos y al voltear la mirada encontró su celular y acto seguido, lo tomó.

-_Bonjour?_

_\- Salut ma fille, comment vas-tu? – _respondió una voz femenina del otro lado.

\- _Maman? – _Claudine detectó rápidamente la voz de su progenitora.

\- _Le meme que vous entendez Claudine – _respondió la mujer en su idioma natal – _mejor te hablo en japonés_.

\- No importa en qué idioma me hables mamá.

\- _Perdón, ya sé que eres bilingüe por parte de tu padre._

\- Bueno, ¿para qué me llamabas?

\- _Nada en específico, solo quería ver cómo iban las clases. Ya es tu segundo año en Seisho, por lo que pensé que te estaba causando algún problema._

\- Para nada, solamente lo mismo de siempre.

\- _Hija, lamento no haber podido ir a tu obra de Starlight, pero es que ese día realmente tenía reunión con unos ejecutivos._

\- No te preocupes, después de todo no hizo el papel principal, así que no importa.

\- _Bueno – _dijo la madre de Claudine – _Au fait, comment est votre relation avec Maya-san._

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de la rubia cambió a un rojo – v-vamos bien, no te mentiré.

\- _Me alegra que te vaya bien. Por cierto, quiero saber una cosa._

_\- _¿Qué pasa?

\- _En estos momentos… ¿estás desnuda?_

_\- … - _la cara de la francesa pasó del simple rojo a un color estallido volcánico.

\- _Ese silencio dice más que mil palabras._

_\- _¡P-Puedo explicarlo!

\- _Los accidentes no existen._

_\- _Basta ya mamá.

\- _Bueno, me tengo que ir – _decía la madre de Claudine – _por cierto, Claudine…_

_\- _¿Qué pasa madre?

\- _Ne fais pas beaucoup de sexe, parfois ils peuvent te casser lá-bas._

\- _Maman! – _reclamó la joven.

\- _Blague fille, salue Maya-san. Adieu – _fue lo último que dijo la madre de Claudine antes de colgar.

\- ¿Tu mamá? – dijo una voz conocida por Claudine.

\- ¿Maya?

\- Buenos días, noté que hablabas con tu madre.

\- Sí, preguntó cómo estabas.

\- Vaya, siempre preocupándose por nosotras.

\- Sí – la rubia se levantó de la cama – voy por algo de comer.

\- Creo que antes deberías hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Cambiarte.

\- ¿Cambiarme? – Claudine no entendió esa parte, pero cuando miró su cuerpo, notó de inmediato de que hablaba su novia.

\- No me digas que no lo notaste – se reía Maya.

\- N-No…

\- Mejor ve a cambiarte – dijo Maya levantándose de la cama.

\- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

\- A buscar algo de comer – en eso, Maya tomó una de las batas de la habitación y se fue.

\- ¡Espera! Esa es mi bata.

\- Por eso te digo que mejor te vistas.

\- Tu – dijo señalando a la castaña – si no es porque estoy desnuda, ahora mismo te tronaba Maya.

\- Vamos Claudine, no creo que sea para tanto.

\- Mejor vete antes de que me hagas enojar.

.

Unos minutos después…

Maya estaba terminando de cocinar algo mientras Claudine terminaba de vestirse.

Las demás debían seguir dormidas, por lo que no habría problemas en hacer algo de comer.

Realmente estaba agotado después de la maratónica sesión de relaciones que tuvo con Claudine la noche anterior.

Tal vez había exagerado con la cantidad, además haber dejado a la francesa bastante exhausta, pero, al fin y al cabo, ella había quedado satisfecha.

En eso, algunas de las demás se levantaron…

\- ¡Que hambre tengo! – exclamó alguien que venía al comedor.

\- Vamos Karen-chan, creo que todas estamos así.

\- Aunque sería más Kaoruko-chan y Futaba-chan.

\- ¡C-Cállate Karen! – dijo Futaba.

\- Perdón Futaba-chan, pero es que anoche… se escuchaba desde su cuarto…

\- ¿Escuchaban qué?

\- Isurugi-san, creo que Aijo-san se refiere a que se escuchaban varios gemidos anoche.

\- ¿Eh? – Futaba vio a Maya cocinando – primero que nada, buenos días Tendou.

\- Buenos días.

\- Y en segunda… ¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo?! – dijo la peli roja sonrojándose.

\- E-Este… - Kaoruko que estaba a su lado también comenzó a tornarse roja.

\- N-No creo que eso es lo que Karen quiso decir ¿verdad Karen? – Futaba miraba a la castaña quien solo desviaba la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo - ¿Karen?

\- E-Eso mismo que dijo Tendou-san.

\- E-Este… - ambas chicas de Kioto tuvieron que desviar la mirada ya que no creían lo que pasaba.

\- Vaya, no sabía que cocinabas tan bien Tendou-san – dijo Mahiru.

\- Bueno, de vez en cuando lo hago – dijo Maya – cuando estaba pequeña me enseñaron a cocinar por si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

\- Veo que realmente cocinas bien.

\- Buenos días – saludó otra pareja entrando al lugar.

\- Buenos días Daiba-san, Hoshimi-san – saludó Maya.

\- Buenos días.

\- Veo que solo Hikari-chan y Claudine-chan aún no se levantan – dijo Nana.

\- Por lo que sé, Hikari no se levanta temprano cuando es sábado – dijo Futaba a lo que Karen asentiría.

\- Sí, Hikari-chan no está acostumbrada a levantarse temprano los fines de semana.

\- Bueno, pero por mientras se levantan, debemos hacer algo.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

En eso, las demás escucharían a dos voces cantar desde la sala.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Esa canción la conozco – dijo Maya.

\- Yo también, siento que la he escuchado antes – dijo Junna.

\- Hikari-chan es una de las voces – dijo Karen reconociendo la voz de su novia.

\- Claudine es la otra.

\- ¿Qué se traerán Kuro y Hikari para estar cantando de esa manera?

\- No están cantando Futaba-han – dijo Kaoruko.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Kaoruko-chan tiene razón, es casi como si hablaran, pero sin cantar.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Y no es lo mismo?

\- No.

Las demás fueron a ver y solo notaron como a ambas chicas, mirando a la televisión una película.

\- ¿Están viendo Titanic? – dijo Nana.

\- ¿Titanic?

\- Sí, la película que trata sobre el hundimiento más famoso en la historia. El Titanic que fue un trasatlántico en 1912 que se hundió en la madrugada del 15 de abril de ese año en su viaje inaugural a causa de un iceberg.

\- Vaya.

\- Pero están viendo la película de 1997, la de James Cameron.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- Es que es más de romance y no tanto la historia del Titanic – dijo Junna.

\- Junna-chan, pero la trama es tan bella y más el romance – dijo Nana emocionada.

\- No entiendo – dijo Karen – realmente no he visto la película en sí.

\- ¿Nunca has visto Titanic Karen-chan? – dijo Mahiru.

\- La verdad nunca me han interesado las películas de amor – dijo la castaña.

\- Incluso tu novia viene de allá y ni siquiera conoces la historia del Titanic.

\- E-Este…

\- Eres una vergüenza de novia Karen-han.

\- ¡Lo siento! – dijo Karen arrodillándose – Si ni siquiera sé esas cosas… estoy soy un fracaso como novia.

\- Realmente eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo Junna mirando a las demás.

Las demás solo miraron a Hikari venir de la sala.

\- ¿Karen?

\- ¡Perdóname Hikari-chan! – decía la joven Aijo – Si ni siquiera sé del Titanic, entonces no tengo honor de nada.

\- ¿De qué demonios habla?

\- A Karen se le pegó de que, si conocía del Titanic, no merecía ser novia tuya.

\- ¿En serio? – la peli negra miró hacia su novia – Karen.

\- ¿Sí? – cuando la castaña levantó la mirada, solo recibió una cachetada de parte de su novia.

\- ¿H-Hikari-chan? – Mahiru no creyó lo que vio.

\- ¿Y eso porque fue Hikari? – preguntó Futaba.

\- Para que se le quite lo pendeja.

\- ¡Déjame le doy uno! – dijo la peli roja.

\- Espera Futaba – habló la joven Kagura – dicen que, si le pegas a tu pareja, se le va lo pendeja.

\- ¿En serio? – la peli roja notó como su novia hablaba con Nana y estando distraída, fue y en secreto se acercó a ella – Kaoruko.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Fu…? – antes de que la peli azul terminará la frase, recibió una cachetada de parte de su novia.

\- Vaya, creo que no le pegué muy fuerte.

\- ¡¿Y eso porque fue Futaba-han?!

\- Futaba, es más fuerte que se le pega – dijo Hikari.

\- Bien, Kaoruko, quédate quieta que te tengo que tronar.

\- No, ni merga.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡Ni verga Futaba-han!

Todo fue risa esa mañana y aunque digan… ¿Qué pasó con Claudine?

Realmente no lo sé, pero será el próximo capítulo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_El próximo capítulo, las chicas de escenario verán la película Titanic y ya verán las distintas reacciones que tienen._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha pasado tiempo desde el último capítulo.**

.

_**LostNeko120. **__Jeje, me alegro que te esté gustando el fic y te saque risas, que es lo más importante. Aunque… hay algo que debo confesar. No soy mexicana, es más, soy hombre y soy de Honduras, solo que uso mucho el humor de México porque me gusta mucho, pero no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me confunden de genero XD. Sí, soy fan de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, me encantan. Gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las chicas se reunieron a ver Titanic en la televisión de la sala, cosa que para algunas fue algo único ya que como grupo realmente no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como para decir que eran las grandes amigas, pero en parte sí.

Mientras la veían…

\- ¡Vamos Jack! – gritaban Karen y Mahiru a la pantalla mirando la película.

\- Oigan, bájenle un poco al volumen – dijo Futaba – además, la película está algo aburrida.

\- ¿Aburrida? – dijo Claudine – Futaba, realmente necesitas entender este tipo de películas.

\- Honestamente las películas de romance no son de mi agrado – dijo la peli roja – en serio, no me gusta.

\- ¿Quién te mirara? – dijo la francesa – aun así, tienes novia y no te gusta el romance.

\- ¿Y-Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Nada – dijo al final Claudine.

\- ¡Que cursi está la película! – dijo Kaoruko con un pañuelo sonándose la nariz.

\- Kaoruko-chan, dices eso, pero estás llorando.

\- N-No es cierto.

\- Vamos Kaoruko, las lágrimas se te salen.

\- No necesariamente es algo que genere tristeza – dijo Futaba.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡El barco se está hundiendo! – dijo Karen y todas las chicas miraron la pantalla.

\- Oh por dios – dijo Nana mirando como el barco de la película se elevaba del agua.

\- Q-Que mal por esas personas – dijo Junna.

\- Imagínate haber vivido en esa época – dijo Maya.

\- Hikari-chan, tu que viviste en Inglaterra, ¿alguna vez fuiste al puerto de donde partió el Titanic?

\- Pues sí, una vez fui – dijo la peli negra – déjame decirte que Southampton es algo vacío si se compara a como dicen que fue en aquel entonces.

\- Que envidia me das Kagura-san – dijo Junna – ir a un sitio histórico como fue el lugar en el que el Titanic partió hace más de 100 años es algo que realmente ansió ver con mis propios ojos.

\- Te lo diré Hoshimi-san, no es tan emocionante como uno cree – dijo la peli negra.

\- Aun así, estar en el lugar en el que el Titanic zarpó en 1912 es un sueño – dijo Karen.

\- Tienes suerte Karen-chan – dijo Nana.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo la joven Aijo que no entendía nada.

\- Si se casan con Hikari-chan podrás ir a Southampton a ver el lugar – dijo la peli naranja haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas.

\- ¿Q-Que cosas dices Banana-chan?

\- B-Banana, no digas esas cosas – aunque Hikari quiso decir algo serio, realmente era algo vergonzoso para la peli negra.

\- Vamos, por lo menos ustedes irían a Inglaterra, nosotras nos quedaríamos en Japón – dijo la peli rosa.

\- Bueno, si cuentas que Claudine-chan es francesa, tal vez se lleve a Maya-chan a Francia – dijo Nana avergonzando más a las mencionadas.

\- D-Daiba-san, no debes decir cosas así – aunque Maya trataba de ser dura y fría, realmente cuando se trataba de Claudine, su mala cara se iba.

\- E-Eso mismo.

\- Vamos, ¿a poco Maya-chan no te gustaría conocer la torre Eiffel?

\- ¿La Torre Eiffel?

La castaña se puso a imaginar un poco a lo que Nana dijo.

Realmente podía pasar. Si se casaba con Claudine, podían mudarse a Francia de donde es originaria la madre de la peli ceniza.

Maya se imaginó a ella paseando con Claudine por las calles de Francia mientras iban tomadas del brazo. Luego de eso, se mostraba otra escena de ellas desde la cima de la Torre Eiffel mirando todo París.

\- ¿Qué te estás imaginando Maya? – dijo Claudine viendo a su novia que seguía con los pensamientos por las nubes.

\- Kuro, creo que deberías dejarla que imagine su futuro – dijo Futaba.

\- F-Futaba…

\- Bueno, creo que Tendou-san no volverá dentro de un rato – dijo Karen.

\- No importa, es mejor que disfrutemos el resto de la película.

\- Sí.

.

El resto de la película pasó sin ningún inconveniente. Las partes de los soldados rescatando a Rose de las frías aguas del Atlántico fue una escena fuerte, pero no tanto como la muerte de Jack.

\- ¡Jack, no te mueras! – gritó Mahiru a la pantalla.

\- ¡Jack, no puedes dejar a Rose sola! – gritó Karen.

\- ¡Vive Jack-han! – dijo Kaoruko también en el mismo estado de las demás.

\- Honestamente se puso buena la película – dijo Futaba mirando la película.

\- Que triste – dijo Claudine con Maya que ya había vuelto de su mundo de ensueño.

\- Realmente entiendo porque es que la llaman la película de romance por excelencia.

\- La actuación de la chica que hace a Rose es muy buena, más el momento en el que se está congelando.

\- Junna-chan.

\- ¿Nana?

\- ¡¿Por qué se murió Jack?! – dijo Nana llorando a cantaros mientras abrazaba una almohada.

\- ¿D-Daiba-san? – Maya miró a la peli naranja llorando y solo le salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza.

\- No es para tanto, la historia de romance no tiene tanto sentido – habló seria Hikari.

\- ¿H-Hikari? – la peli roja miró a la piel negra, aunque hablara fríamente, su cara era totalmente lo contrario.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando? – dijo Mahiru.

\- N-No estoy llorando – Hikari se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos azules ya que no notó que ella estaba llorando.

\- Vamos Hikari-chan, estas películas le sacan a una más de alguna lágrima.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Futaba quien ahora estaba comiendo unas palomitas mientras comía viendo la película.

\- Futaba-chan, ¿en serio no te da ganas de llorar viendo Titanic?

\- A mí no se me da mucho de llorar en las escenas más fuertes – dijo la peli roja – realmente no lloro mucho con estas cosas.

\- ¿En serio? – Nana dibujó una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro – entonces… ¿no llorarías si Kaoruko-chan termina contigo?

\- ¿Eh? – eso agarró por lo bajo a Futaba – c-claro que lloraría, ¿Por qué crees que no lo haría?

\- P-Porque – Nana le guiñó el ojo a Kaoruko quien entendió el mensaje – Kaoruko-chan tiene algo que decirte.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí – la peli azul se acercó a su novia – Futaba-han, hay algo que quiero decirte.

\- ¿Q-Que es Kaoruko? – Futaba por alguna razón estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que su novia fuera a decir.

\- Futaba-han – Kaoruko hizo su mejor cara llorosa y solo se encaró a la peli roja – Futaba-han… quiero que terminemos.

Silencio.

Solo eso se escuchó.

La cara de Futaba expresaba un dolor que nadie puede comparar, mientras que Nana y Kaoruko se estaban muriendo de la risa por dentro.

Pero las demás que no sabían nada de la broma, quedaron igual de mudas.

Hikari quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que Karen quien no creyó lo que acababa de escuchar.

Claudine quedó ida por eso, y tan solo pensar en como estaría su amiga peli roja, mientras que Maya tampoco creía la escena que pasaba frente a ella.

Junna y Mahiru eran un solo vuelto de nudos, ninguna creía la escena que pasaba delante. Un rompimiento en vivo y en directo.

Futaba, por otro lado…

\- ¿E-Es en serio Kaoruko?

\- M-Muy en serio – dijo la peli azul con tono triste, aunque era fingido ya que por dentro estaba muerta de la risa.

\- Vaya – Futaba bajó la mirada y sus labios titubearon como pareciendo que iba a llorar, pero en eso – bueno, qué más da.

\- ¿Eh? – Kaoruko abrió grande los ojos junto con Nana ya que no era la expresión que ellas esperaban - ¿d-de que hablas Futaba-han?

\- No puedo hacer nada Kaoruko, si quieres dejarme, no te culparé de hacerlo – decía la peli roja sin ningún tipo de tristeza – bueno, creo que podré ir a ese antro en el que dicen que hay chicas guapas con quien ligar.

\- ¡Un momento! – dijo la peli azul – tu no irás a esos lugares.

\- No tengo por qué obedecerte ahora, estoy soltera ahora así que puedo salir con cuantas personas se me ocurran.

\- F-Futaba-han.

\- Bueno, me pregunto si Kaede querrá salir esta tarde.

\- ¡¿Quién es esa?! – preguntó Kaoruko muy celosa.

\- La muchacha que te mostré el otro día, ni modo, pero como ahora estoy soltera, iré a ver si salimos ambas.

\- P-Pero no dijiste que ella tenía novio – preguntó Nana.

\- Sí, pero ella le batea para ambos lados, así que, quien sabe, tal vez nos atraigamos.

\- ¡No! – gritó la peli azul de cabello corto – no te puedes ir, así como así.

\- Opino lo mismo que Kaoruko – dijo la francesa – Futaba, ¿realmente harás eso?

\- No creo que sea correcto ir con otra chica terminando una relación, así como así – dijo Karen, siendo seguida por su novia Hikari, Mahiru y las demás.

\- F-Futaba-han, solo era una broma – dijo Kaoruko mientras derramaba lágrimas – p-pero no sabía… que en serio querías terminar conmigo.

\- Kaoruko – la peli roja miró un poco a su "ex novia" antes de comenzar a reírse como loca.

\- ¿Q-Que te pasa Futaba-chan? – dijo Nana mirando con extrañez a la peli roja.

\- Jajajaja… deberían a ver visto sus caras – dijo la joven Isurugi riéndose – fue algo muy épico.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda dices Futaba-han?! – reclamó muy furiosa Kaoruko.

\- ¿Crees que no supe que lo de Nana y tu era broma? – dijo limpiándose un poco las lágrimas – Kaoruko, no eres buena para mentir.

\- Futaba, que susto nos diste – dijo la francesa ya calmándose.

\- Lo siento Kuro, pero es que tenía que sacarle un susto a Kaoruko.

\- ¡Que mala eres Futaba-han! – dijo la peli azul algo molesta – entonces no tendremos sexo por 1 mes.

\- Jajaja… ¿eh? – la risa de Futaba se detuvo al oír eso - ¿d-de que hablas Kaoruko?

\- Creo que me abstendré de tener sexo contigo hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¡Kaoruko, no lo dices en serio! – dijo Futaba que entró en un modo de desesperación.

\- Lo siento, pero así serán las cosas Futaba-han – y dicho esto, la joven Hanayagi se retiró de la casa dejando a Futaba en shock.

\- ¡Kaoruko, ven para acá! – dijo la peli roja yendo tras su novia mientras todas quedaban idas por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Pero que ha pasao! – dijo Karen imitando a cierto Youtuber español.

\- ¿Qué coño es lo que acabo de ver? – dijo Claudine.

\- Veo que el estafador, salió estafado – dijo Junna saliendo un poco de su típica personalidad seria.

\- Creo que Kaoruko-chan salió ganando – dijo Mahiru riéndose mientras veía la pantalla de la televisión - ¡Ya terminó la película!

\- ¿Qué? – Karen miró hacia la televisión - ¡Me perdí el final!

\- Al final Jack muere de hipotermia y Rose se salva y al final sus almas se encuentran en el Titanic hundido.

\- ¡No me cuentes el final Banana-chan!

\- Lo siento – dijo la peli naranja riéndose un poco junto con las demás.

Pobre Karen, no vio la película al final.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Iceberg a proa!**

.

_**LostNeko120. **__No te preocupes, como dije, no es la primera vez que me confunde, ya estoy acostumbrado XD. Jeje, que raro que no lloraste en Titanic, me han contado que más de alguno lloró, aunque te seré sincero, yo lloré en la parte final de cuando Jack y Rose se reúnen, ahí si no aguanté. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las clases terminaron rápido el día viernes y las chicas estaban con bastante rato libre ya que la Academia no tenía un evento importante próximamente.

Pero como siempre, la vida de las chicas de escenario no tiene fin y como siempre, algo nuevo aparece para hacer la vida interesante.

\- ¡El clásico español es el domingo! – dijo Karen mientras estaba con las demás luego del entrenamiento vespertino.

\- ¿El clásico?

\- ¿Español?

\- Sí, el Barcelona y el Real Madrid jugarán el partido más importante del mundo.

\- Karen-chan, no pensé que fueras fanática del futbol.

\- Pensé lo mismo que Tsuyuzaki – dijo Maya – pensé que solo estabas interesada en actuar o en andar con Kagura-san.

\- E-Este…

\- Eso no es totalmente cierto – dijo Hikari – he investigado un poco y Karen realmente es fanática de algunos clubes de futbol.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero lo más destacable, es que le va al Barcelona.

\- ¿Al Barcelona?

\- Sí, es el mejor equipo del mundo – dijo la castaña.

\- Eso no es cierto Karen – dijo Futaba.

\- ¿Futaba-han? – dijo Kaoruko mirando a su novia.

\- El mejor del mundo es Real Madrid.

\- ¿Real Madrid? – dijo la joven Aijo.

\- Sí, tenemos a Vinicius y a Benzema, delanteros por excelencia.

\- No sabía que eras fanática también Futaba – dijo Claudine.

\- Es que me gustó Real Madrid cuando estaba Cristiano Ronaldo y desde entonces… me gustó.

\- Vaya, así que tenemos a madridistas y barcelonistas – dijo Nana – yo de suerte tengo al equipo de mis amores… o sea, Súper Barcelona.

\- Pues no creo eso – dijo Junna – el Madrid es mejor, tiene mejor estadio y mejor presupuesto.

\- Vamos Junna-chan, no lo dices en serio – dijo la peli naranja – Barcelona tiene a la mejor delantera del mundo, Messi, Suárez y ahora Griezmann, nada como eso.

\- Vamos, el Real Madrid es mejor que Barcelona – dijo Maya.

\- No lo dirás en serio Maya – dijo la francesa – Barcelona es mejor.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Kuro – dijo Futaba – Barcelona tiene más equipo.

\- Madrid tiene más cuadro que el Barcelona – habló Kaoruko.

\- No lo creo – dijo Karen – por lo que he investigado, Barcelona tiene mejor porcentaje en jugadas y en goles que el Madrid.

\- Eso no significa nada Karen-chan – dijo Mahiru – el Madrid tiene mejores posiciones de ataque que el Barca.

\- Nada que nada, Barcelona es mejor – Karen fue secundada por Claudine, Futaba, Nana.

\- No lo dices en serio.

\- Claro que lo digo muy en serio Hikari-chan.

\- ¿Nos ganarán?

\- Claro – Claudine se metió – yo le voy al Barca, por lo que no saben lo que les espera.

\- ¿Al Barca? – dijo Maya – me decepcionas con eso Claudine.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Entonces veremos quién gana este partido – dijo Hikari.

\- El blanco dominará el juego.

\- Madrid reaccionará al triunfo de los madridistas.

\- ¿En serio?

Unos puntos suspensivos se pusieron encima de las cabezas de las demás.

\- ¿No lo sabías? – dijo Hikari.

\- No.

\- A ver… ¿de qué ciudad es el Real Madrid? – preguntó Claudine.

\- Pues… de Madrid.

\- ¿Y dónde crees que se va a realizar el partido?

\- Pues de… - la palabra murió en la boca de Nana mientras pensaba en que era cierto.

\- ¿Captaste?

\- S-Sí.

\- Bueno, quiera ver si vamos a verlo todas en la sala de los dormitorios– dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Segura? – dijo Hikari - ¿no nos dirán nada?

\- Las reglas no dicen nada de ver los partidos en los televisores de la Academia – dijo Karen siendo asentida por varias.

\- Vaya, no lo sabía.

\- Y eso que dicen que los maestros quieren ir a verlo.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Sonoda-Sensei dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer el fin de semana, pero Mahiru-chan y yo descubrimos que era que tenía que ver el clásico.

\- Sonoda-Sensei da miedo – dijeron algunas con ciertos escalofríos.

\- Y eso que no la conoces desde hace tiempo – dijo Karen.

\- Bueno, si vamos a ver el partido, deberíamos ir a comprar algunas golosinas o algo para disfrutar el juego ¿no lo creen? – propuso Kaoruko.

\- Buena idea Kaoruko-chan.

\- Eso era obvio Karen.

\- Bueno, ya saben, el domingo en la sala de los dormitorios.

\- Bien.

.

El sábado en la noche…

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que venir tú también? – dijo Karen mientras iba con Hikari y Maya a comprar algunas cosas.

\- Vamos Karen, sabes que no me gusta que vayas sola a comprar.

\- Bueno, entiendo por qué querías venir - Maya iba mirando a la pareja mientras Hikari no se le despegaba a Karen.

\- ¿Lo entendiste Tendou-san? – dijo Karen quien no entendía como Maya había llegado a esa conclusión.

\- Tendou dice la verdad – dijo la peli negra pegándosele más a su novia.

\- N-No te me pegues tanto Hikari-chan.

\- No me importa Karen, después de todo, no es la primera vez que vamos a comprar juntas – dijo la peli negra.

\- E-Este…

\- Vamos Hikari-chan, se supone que solo vamos a comprar golosinas – dijo Karen mirando a la peli negra.

\- Realmente es algo divertido verlas tan unidas, es casi como Claudine y yo – dijo la castaña mirando a la pareja que seguía pegada – así que también la acompañaré.

\- E-Este… Tendou-san.

\- Vamos a comprar – Maya le dio una sonrisa que lejos de tranquilizarla… la dejó helada del miedo. Y no ayudó en nada que Hikari se le pegara más.

Karen solo miraría al cielo y pensaría.

-_ ¿Por qué los dioses me hicieron tan sexy?_

.

El domingo…

Dormitorios de la Academia Seisho.

La chica de escenario de cabello castaño se hallaba acomodando las últimas cosas para llevar a cabo el tan ansiado encuentro con sus amigas para ver el cásico español.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo limpiándose la frente – ya tengo las golosinas, los asientos, el partido está en antesala… solo faltan las chicas.

\- ¡Karen!

\- ¡Allá voy!

Al llegar, miró a las demás ya listas con sus respectivas camisetas.

\- ¡Que lindas se ven!

\- Gracias.

Las demás ingresaron a la sala mientras iban a sus respectivos asientos. Los sillones de la sala estaban acomodados con tal de que cada quien estuviera con su respectivo equipo.

\- ¡Vamos Madrid! – dijo Maya mientras flameaba una bandera blanca siendo secundada por Mahiru, Hikari, Junna y Kaoruko.

\- ¡Visca Barca! – gritó Karen mientras era seguida por Claudine, Futaba y Nana.

\- El Madrid ganará este partido sin ningún problema.

\- Ni crea Senpai, Barcelona viene inspirado, ni crean que ganarán.

\- Eso lo veremos.

\- Parece que las más perdedoras se decidió por Real Madrid – dijo Claudine viendo a su novia con la camiseta del Real Madrid.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme _Ma Claudine_? – dijo Maya en tono dolido, aunque fingido.

\- Lo siento Karen, pero es que al final me ganó la pasión por el Madrid – dijo Hikari.

\- Cuando me case contigo, te volveré Barcelona – le respondió Karen.

\- Ya va a comenzar el partido – dijo Mahiru haciendo que todas se sentaran.

.

Mientras daban las alineaciones…

\- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo una voz de mujer llegando a la sala.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Futaba.

\- ¡Hasta que llegas Suzu! – dijo Mahiru sorprendiendo a todas.

\- ¿Suzu?

\- Perdóname amor – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Amor?

\- Bien – dijo Mahiru acercándose a la chica mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron las demás sorprendidas.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? – dijo Karen – t-te besaste con esa chica.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – la de cabello peli azul media noche – es lo normal besarse con su novia.

\- ¡¿Novia?!

\- Sí – la chica, de cabello negro corto y ojos azules se presentó a las demás – soy Suzu Minase, novia de Mahiru.

\- … - eso explotó la mente de las demás.

\- ¿C-Crees que se impresionaron?

\- N-No te preocupes, se les pasará.

\- Vaya.

\- E-Este… - Karen fue la primera en reaccionar – Minase-san…

\- Vamos, no me llames por mi apellido, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

\- B-Bien… Suzu-chan, ¿A que equipo le vas?

\- ¿Pues a quien más? – dijo la chica quitándose la camiseta blanca que llevaba mostrando otra camisa debajo - ¡Al Barcelona!

\- ¡Eres de las nuestras! – dijo la francesa.

\- Ni modo Mahiru, vamos a ganar el partido.

.

_Inició el partido en el deporte más bello del mundo._

\- ¡A no! Eso sí que no – dijo Mahiru – el deporte más bello del mundo es el béisbol.

\- Coincidimos – dijeron algunas.

\- Claro que no, es el futbol – dijo Karen siendo seguidas por las demás.

\- ¡La lleva Messi! – gritó Futaba.

\- ¡Defiendan! – gritó Kaoruko – vamos, bárrenseles.

\- ¡Pégale! – gritaron las del Barca.

_Dispara Untiti… la pelota pega en el travesaño._

\- ¡Por la gran puta! – gritó Claudine – _Frappex le filet! Non au poste!_

\- Era más arriba – se burló Maya.

\- No importa, un disparo más abajo y golazo… asegurado.

.

\- ¿Por qué no se la mandan a Vinicius-han? – dijo Kaoruko – él puede meter el gol.

\- No dejen que le manden la pelota a Vinicius – dijo Futaba.

\- Benzema está libre – dijo Mahiru.

\- ¡Al gato Benzema! – dijo Junna mirando al jugador francés.

\- ¡Defiendan! – dijo Suzu mirando como los jugadores merengues se dirigían al arco que defendía Ter Stegen.

\- ¡No quiero ver! – dijo Nana tapándose los ojos.

_Benzema la lleva, se baila a Jordi Alba, pero él recupera el balón y se la juega él solo._

\- ¡Eso Alba! – dijo Claudine celebrando al igual que las demás culés.

\- Madrid no podrá penetrar la defensa del Barcelona, es impenetrable.

\- No dirán eso por mucho tiempo – dijo Junna – por cómo van las cosas, Madrid será el primero en anotar, ya lo verán.

\- Sí, anotarán luego de que el Barcelona anote – dijo Suzu.

.

_Termina el primer tiempo, vamos 0-0 en el marcador._

\- ¡Pido baño! – gritó Nana yendo a correr rumbo al baño.

\- ¡No es justo Banana-chan! – dijo Karen – no aguanto.

\- ¿Qué tanto tomaste Karen? – preguntó Hikari a su novia.

\- Mucho… es que me agarraron los nervios.

.

_¡Arranca el segundo tiempo!_

\- ¡Hoy si vamos a reventar el Madrid! – dijo Maya.

\- Reventada la que le van a dar al Barcelona – dijo Claudine – ahora el Madrid viene inspirado.

\- Por favor Maya, ustedes no van con la delantera suficiente para anotarle al Barca.

\- Eso lo veremos.

.

_Minuto 71._

_La lleva Madrid, se acerca peligrosamente a campo azulgrana._

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Ataquen! – dijo la francesa.

\- ¡Sigan así! – dijo Maya – llévenla.

\- ¡Defiendan! – dijo Nana – vamos, batéenla fuerte.

\- Pero no es béisbol Nana.

\- ¡No importa!

_Ramos se la pasa a Vinicius, Vinicius le pega, rebota en Piqué y…_

\- ¡Goooooooooooooooooool! – gritaron Maya y Kaoruko siendo acompañadas por las demás madridistas. Mahiru fue abrazada por Junna mientras Hikari hacia el dab.

\- … - Karen bajó la mirada mientras Claudine hacia lo mismo, Futaba desvió la mirada, Suzu se levantó enojada mientras salía de la sala y a Nana se le fueron los ánimos por los suelos.

\- ¡Puta Piqué! – gritó Suzu - ¡no te le barras así! ¡Un maldito autogol! ¡Jueguen hijos de puta!

\- Y-Ya cálmate Suzu – dijo Mahiru – deberías ser como las demás que están calma…

\- ¡Defiendan cmalditos! – gritó la francesa de cabello castaño - ¡Piqué! ¡Qué forma más mierda de defender! ¡No metas autogol!

\- ¿Así se pone Saijo? – preguntó Hikari a Maya.

\- No – dijo la castaña – a veces si se enojan.

\- No sabía que los franceses se ponían tan mal cuando su equipo va perdiendo – en eso, la peli negra miró a su novia - ¿y tú no estás enojada? Su equipo va perdiendo.

\- N-No, yo estoy bien – aunque Karen dijera eso, Hikari notó como la castaña apretaba una lata hasta dejarla casi vacía y aplastada.

\- B-Bien, te creo.

.

_Minuto 92._

\- ¡Vamos defiendan! – gritó Mahiru.

\- Será el último tiro libre para el Barcelona – dijo Suzu a la francesa – se ve que la presión está fuerte, hasta el portero vino.

\- Vamos Ter Stegen – dijo Claudine – has como hizo Moisés Muñoz.

\- ¿Y ese quién es?

\- Un portero, escuché que metió gol de cabeza en un partido en México.

\- ¡Allí van!

_La atrapa el portero Courtois del Real Madrid. Ter Stegen se regresa a la portería, pero esta vez el portero merengue la manda a Mariano, el mediocampista corre hacia la portería azulgrana._

\- ¡Corre Mariano! – gritó Junna.

\- ¡Ter Stegen, no me defraudes! – gritó Nana.

\- ¡Piqué, bárretele mijo! – gritó Suzu.

\- ¡Pégale Mariano!

_Mariano llegó frente a frente con Ter Stegen… le pega Mariano y…_

\- ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! – celebraron de nuevo las aficionadas merengues el gol de Mariano, lo que le daba el 2-0 a favor del Madrid.

Karen se cubrió la cara con su camiseta lamentándose de la derrota que ya era oficial, Claudine solo bajó la mirada, Nana se tapó la cara con una almohada, Futaba se acostó en el suelo maldiciendo el no haber ganado. Mientras Suzu salió de la residencia Arihara…

\- ¿A dónde vas Minase? – preguntó Claudine.

\- Estoy enojada por este partido, así que iré a encontrar algún borracho y lo golpearé para quitarme este enojo – y sin más, la peli negra salió de los dormitorios.

\- ¿C-Creen que deberíamos dejarla ir? – preguntó Hikari.

\- Déjenla, se le pasara – dijo Mahiru sabiendo el comportamiento de su novia.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pero por mientras – decía Kaoruko - ¡Celebramos que ganó el Madrid!

\- ¡Hala Madrid! ¡Hala Madrid! – cantaban Junna, Maya, Kaoruko, Mahiru y Hikari por la victoria, mientras que las demás… solo ignoraban eso.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Jeje, un especial del clásico español._

_Cabe decir que soy Barcelona y estoy muy triste por la derrota, pero la vida sigue y la próxima vez… les meteremos otro 5-0 en el Camp Nou XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada, esto será un especial de cumpleaños para Kaoruko, aunque, bueno, me retrasé una semana en publicarlo, pero ni modo, más vale tarde que nunca.**

.

_**LostNeko120. **__Ganaron esta vez, pero la próxima será masacre que les dé el Barcelona en el Camp Nou, solo espéralo. Sí, me equivoqué, con Futaba cometí ese error, lo siento mucho, pero al final, perdió XD. Mahiru ya tiene pareja, veremos más adelante cómo va la cosa. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó Karen bastante sorprendida al recibir una noticia que la dejó algo intrigada.

\- Sí, ayer me enteré de esto.

\- Pero no me lo creo – dijo Claudine – en serio, no me lo creo.

\- Bueno, ella de vez en cuando lo dijo, el hecho de que le hayan prestado atención ya es otro asunto – dijo Suzu ahí presente.

\- En eso tienes razón Suzu-chan – dijo Mahiru – aunque en mi opinión deberíamos hacerle algo.

\- En parte estoy de acuerdo con Kawakita – dijo Maya – aunque no sabemos con precisión los gustos de ella.

\- Vamos chicas, sabes que el cumpleaños de una amiga no debe olvidarse.

\- Creo que apoyo a Karen en esta parte – dijo Junna – además, Hanayagi-san es algo tímida en estos casos, por lo que no estaría mal que hiciéramos una celebración.

\- ¿Ven chicas? Debemos hacerle algo.

\- ¿Hacerle algo a quién? – dijo una voz llegando al lugar, cabe decir que estaban en la sala de los dormitorios.

\- ¡K-Kaoruko-chan! – exclamó Karen viendo a su amiga. Al parecer había llegado muy rápido, pero no venía sola obviamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la peli azul – parece que viste un fantasma Karen-han.

\- S-Solo me sorprendiste un poco.

\- Bueno, qué más da – dijo la chica restándole importancia al asunto – por cierto, ¿de que estaban hablando?

\- P-Pues… - Karen y las demás se pusieron algo nerviosas, estaban a punto de ser descubiertas, cuando…

\- ¡Kaoruko, volviste a dejar tu ropa fuera de los cajones! – gritó Futaba desde la habitación que compartían con su novia.

\- No grites tan fuerte Futaba-han.

\- Jeje, Futaba-chan es alguien que realmente ama el orden – dijo Nana.

\- Y-Ya le he dicho que recogeré mi ropa más tarde.

\- Deberías ser más ordenada Hanayagi-san – dijo Maya – en una de esas hallaremos tu ropa interior en los pasillos.

\- ¡Tendou-han!

\- ¡Miren! Hanayagi se avergonzó – Suzu lo decía en tono de burla, cosa que sonrojaba aún más a la peli azul.

\- ¡D-Deja de molestarme Minase-han! – decía la peli morada tratando de sacarse a su Senpai.

Las demás solo soltaron una risa algo divertida, sabían cómo era Suzu con ella, más bien, como era con todas las demás.

\- ¡Aquí llegué! – ahora era Futaba la que llegaba al lugar.

Cuando todas estuvieron presentes, iniciaron con sus pláticas sobre futuras obras, es más, ese día no tenían planeado practicar en el campus, más bien solo iban a medio correr y después cada quien para su cuarto con su pareja.

Durante la práctica, Karen estaba ida en cómo debería celebrar el cumple de Kaoruko.

Sabemos que la castaña era una chica que realmente se preocupaba por sus amigas, es más, quería mucho a sus amigas, tanto que para alguien tuna actitud tan rara como Kaoruko, realmente le hacía preocupar.

Después de varios minutos, el entrenamiento terminó y cada quien decidió irse para su respectivo cuarto.

Karen supo de antemano que, si querían hacerle una buena fiesta a Kaoruko, debían consultar a la persona que más sabía sobre ella y era precisamente…

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme Karen?

\- Por favor Futaba-chan, quiero que me des consejos sobre que le puede gustar a Kaoruko-chan.

\- ¿A Kaoruko? ¿Por qué?

\- Es que… - la castaña se acercó a los oídos de la peli roja y le susurró unas cuantas cosas que la chica de baja estatura comprendió.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Futaba – vaya, sí que son grandes amigas. Lo agradezco.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo ambas con nuestras amigas y debemos hacer esto por ustedes.

\- Gracias Karen – agradeció la peli roja – bien, con respecto a Kaoruko…

Futaba le contó sobre varias cosas que le gustaban y disgustaban a su novia, y realmente Karen tomó nota de todo, sí, de todo.

La joven Aijo le planteó la idea a las demás, incluida Suzu que, aunque fuera de otra escuela, al ser pareja de Mahiru, la convertía en una de ellas.

Mientras algunas discutían, al final quedaron en hacerle una pequeña fiesta en la sala de los dormitorios, no sería la gran cosa ya que no disponían de tiempo, pero sería algo decente para ella.

Al llegar el día…

Ya era 3 de marzo, día en el que las flores de cerezo comienzan a florecer listas para dentro de un mes botar sus bellos pétalos.

Pero volviendo, las demás chicas de escenario estaban reunidas antes de que Kaoruko llegara.

\- ¿Están listas? – dijo Karen tomando la batuta como capitana.

\- Sí, Maya-chan y Claudine-chan recogerán el pastel después de clases – dijo Nana – anoche lo dejé helando, así que estará bien.

\- Bien… ¿Qué hay de los globos?

\- Ya los tenemos, además conseguimos este inflador de bombas automático.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron un inflador de bombas automático?

Suzu y Mahiru se miraron fijamente…

.

Mientras que en una fiesta cercana…

\- ¡Cariño! – gritó una mujer - ¿has visto el inflador de globos automático?

.

Volviendo…

Ambas chicas seguían viéndose fijamente.

-Lo encontramos tirado cuando veníamos – dijo Mahiru tratando de sonar convincente.

\- No sé por qué me suena raro esto, pero creo que está bien – dijo Junna.

\- Vamos Hoshimi-san, ¿Cuándo hemos quedado mal?

\- No lo sé, tu dime.

\- Bueno, creo que Kaoruko ya va a llegar, así que quiero que todas disimulen que no pasa nada.

\- Bien.

\- Vamos.

Las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos asientos, solo para toparse con la "festejada" quien iba llegando.

-H-Hola Kaoruko-chan – saludó Karen algo asustada.

\- B-Buenos días… ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- S-Solo mirábamos algo que había pasado en el salón, nada más.

\- ¿Y qué miraron?

\- P-Pues… - la profunda mirada de Kaoruko no le permitía a Karen inventar una buena mentira.

\- ¡V-Vimos un saltamontes de colores muy raro en Japón entrar al salón! – se adelantó Nana – lo hubieses visto Kaoruko-chan, era algo exótico.

\- No me lo creo por completo, pero sé que perderé el tiempo preguntando.

\- ¿E-Está bien?

La campana sonó, lo que indicaba el inicio de clases.

Pasaron las distintivas horas de clases hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo, pero las demás chicas de escenario tenían distintos planes que seguir que almorzar, así que la única que no supo nada de esto fue… Kaoruko Hanayagi.

De hecho, Futaba había ideado un plan sumamente efectivo para tener a su novia distraída hasta que fuera final de clase donde harían la fiesta de cumpleaños para la peli azul.

Como había dicho, el plan de Futaba era a prueba de tontos, así que resultó ser un plan que ni la gente de la CIA se habría podido imaginar.

Y fue…

\- ¿Eres Kaoruko Hanayagi? – preguntó una chica que llevaba una banda en el brazo izquierdo, indicando que era del Consejo Estudiantil.

.

**(N/A. **No sé si hay Consejo Estudiantil en Seisho, pero aquí inventé que hay XD**)**

.

\- ¿Eh? S-Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Acompáñanos a la sala de castigo – dijo otra chica llevándose a la chica de Kioto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Castigo? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo! – decía tratándose de librarse del castigo, cosa que no logró ya que cambiando de escenas rápidamente, se vio como ambas chicas tiraban a la peli azul dentro del salón de castigo.

\- Se nos ha ordenado que estés en el salón toda la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que toda la hora?! – reclamó muy furiosa.

\- Solo seguimos órdenes – decían las chicas – por cierto, ten esta pelota para que te entretengas – dijeron mientras le lanzaban una pelota de…

\- ¿Tenis? – dijo Kaoruko – oigan, en primera, no soy deportista, en segunda, ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con una pelota de tenis?

\- Es un regalo de cumpleaños de nuestra parte.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de regalo es este?!

\- No preguntes… – dijeron ambos antes de salir – solo gózalo.

Los chicos del consejo cerraron la puerta dejando a Hanayagi encerrada. La chica se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero al intentar jalarla, notó que no quería abrir.

\- ¡Que mier…! – intentó seguir jalando la puerta, sin éxito alguno - ¡No me digan que trabaron la puerta desde afuera!

.

Volviendo con las chicas…

-… bien, gracias por su trabajo – hablaba Futaba por teléfono para luego colgar – Kurashiki-san y Saoinji-san lograron encerrar a Kaoruko en la sala de castigo y trabaron la puerta desde afuera para que no pueda escapar.

\- ¡Increíble Futaba-chan! – alagó Karen – aunque me da algo de miedo saber las influencias que tengas.

\- X2.

\- X3.

\- D-Deberíamos pararle – dijo Nana – lo importante es que tenemos a Kaoruko-chan fuera por ahora, ahora falta el pastel.

\- ¡Traje el pastel! – anunció Claudine entrando al lugar junto a Maya.

\- Bien, solo falta que Hikari-chan y Junna-chan terminen de inflar los globos.

\- Ya los tenemos – dijo la peli morada junto con la peli negra – no nos dio problemas gracias al inflador.

\- Bueno, creo que ya tenemos todo para que Hanayagi-san la pase bien – dijo Maya.

\- Bueno, creo que esto saldrá bien – dijo Mahiru – al fin y al cabo, tanto hemos planeado las cosas que ya casi se acaba el almuerzo.

\- Bien, porque se nos ha olvidado una cosa – dijo Karen causando que todas la quedaran viendo - … ¡no almorzamos!

\- ¿Eh? – en eso se escuchó un gruñido de parte del estómago de todas - ¡que hambre!

\- Sí, pero ni modo, creo que es hora de liberar a Kaoruko – la peli roja llamó a las chicas que se habían llevado a su novia – aquí Maki Nishikino, liberen a Umi versión pirata, repito, liberen a Umi versión pirata.

\- ¿Y ese código de que fue?

\- Si vieran Love Live, le entenderían.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Bueno, debemos volver a clases – dijo Junna – yo tendré el pastel en la cocina de los dormitorios.

\- Gracias.

Todos fueron a su respectivo salón de clases.

En el caso de Kaoruko…

\- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – gritó la chica siendo liberada del cuarto de castigo - ¡Futaba-han! ¡Futaba-han! ¡Sácame de aquí!

\- Ya no hagas tanto escándalo – dijo uno de las chicas liberando a Kaoruko – eres libre Hanayagi-san.

\- Juro que daré una queja al Consejo por esto, fui castigada injustamente.

\- Sí, sí, ahora vete antes de que pierdas la siguiente clase.

Entre regañadientes, la peli azul se fue del lugar a regañadientes, estaba molesta por el castigo, realmente molesta.

Le pareció raro todo el asunto, no tanto porque ella pensaba una cosa…

-_ ¡Esto ha sido el cumpleaños más raro de mi vida! – _se dijo mentalmente mientras pensaba como hoy le habían pasado distintas cosas, pero el castigo fue lo que consideró injusto.

Incluso pensó en Futaba, ella no le había deseado Feliz Cumpleaños, además, era el primer cumpleaños que pasaban como pareja.

Además, sus amigas estaban en el mismo modo, ninguna se acordó de su cumpleaños, aun sabiendo que ella lo había anunciado hace poco.

La pobre estaba triste.

Para no hacer largo el cuento, las demás clases pasaron y cuando sonó el timbre de la última clase, Kaoruko guardó todas sus cosas y cuando iba a hablarle a su novia, notó como ella se fue rápidamente del lugar, lo mismo sus amigas.

La peli azul exhaló y se estuvo un rato pensando en este cumpleaños. Realmente había sido un cumpleaños triste.

Salió de la Academia y solo esperaba ver a Futaba con la moto, pero increíble fue ver cuando la peli roja se iba en su moto… sin ella.

\- Pero ¿qué? – dijo incrédula viendo a su novia irse del lugar… sin ella - ¿Qué le pasa?

Sin más, Kaoruko se tuvo que ir a los dormitorios a pie.

Ya faltando 2 cuadras para llegar a los dormitorios, pensaba en este día tan lleno de mala suerte.

En eso, su celular sonó.

\- ¿Quién será? – se dijo para sí misma mientras leía el mensaje - ¿Karen-han?

.

_Kaoruko-chan, ven rápido, Futaba-chan se estaba besando con otra chica._

_._

Esto dejó algo extrañada a la peli azul, pero luego reaccionó al mensaje y guardando el celular, voló rápidamente hacia los dormitorios a una velocidad tan rápida que dejaría en vergüenza a Usain Bolt.

Llegó y abrió la puerta y estaba todo oscuro, cosa que no entendió.

\- ¡Futaba-han! ¡¿Cómo está eso que me estás engañando?!

Pero al encender la luz…

-¡SORPRESA! – gritaron las chicas asustando un poco a Kaoruko quien dio un pequeño grito y un salto.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – preguntó la chica.

\- Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo Karen quien lucía un gorro de fiesta en su cabeza.

\- ¿Mi fiesta de cumpleaños? – dijo anonadada Kaoruko.

\- Sí, nos enteramos que tu cumpleaños era hoy, así que planeamos toda una fiesta.

\- E-Entonces… lo de hoy fue…

\- Sí, Futaba planeó lo del castigo.

\- ¿Futaba-han?

\- Sí – en eso, apareció la peli roja – lamento lo del castigo.

\- ¿A sí? Que bien, porque hay que quiero reclamar – la peli azul hablaba con un tono calmado y agradable, para luego desatarse la bestia - ¡FUTABA-HAN! ¡¿Con quién me engañas?!

\- ¿D-De que hablas? – dijo la peli roja asustada mientras Nana y Junna detenían a Kaoruko – y-yo no te estoy engañando con nadie.

\- ¡Karen-han me dijo que te estabas besando con otra chica!

\- Karen – la peli roja miró acusadoramente a la castaña.

\- P-Perdón, es que me dijeron que hiciera que Kaoruko-chan viniera más rápido.

\- Bueno, al menos cumplió la orden – dijo Hikari.

\- Vamos Kaoruko, no preguntes… solo gózalo.

\- Lo haré si dejan de hablar con frases de memes – dijo Kaoruko.

\- Vamos Hanayagi-san, le quitas lo divertido a la vida.

Todo lo demás surgió en abrazos, felicitaciones y varias canciones que le cantaron a la cumpleañera.

Hasta que llegó la parte del pastel…

\- ¡Ahora, el pastel!

\- ¿También hicieron pastel?

\- Sí, gracias a Futaba-chan es que nos dimos cuenta de que te gustaba el pastel de chocolate.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba el pastel de chocolate?

\- Sencillo, tengo que saber los gustos de mi novia – dijo la chica sonrojándose, al igual que la peli azul.

\- F-Futaba-han.

\- Ya llegué.

\- Suzu-chan – dijo Mahiru viendo a su novia llegar.

\- La misma que habla y miras.

\- También vino Minase-han – dijo Kaoruko mirando a la pareja de Mahiru.

\- Y También traje de los dulces que tanto te gustan.

\- Minase-han.

\- Felicidades

\- Era una sorpresa que queríamos darte – dijo Mahiru al lado de su pareja.

\- Los dulces son lo que matan a Kaoruko – dijo Futaba.

\- ¡N-No es cierto!

\- Pues parece que sí Hanayagi-san.

\- Esto no podría ponerse peor – dijo la peli azul algo dramática.

\- Por cierto, Kaoruko, te mandó saludos Madara – dijo Futaba junto a Suzu.

\- ¿Cuál Madara?

\- El que te echa el pastel en la cara – en eso, ambas chicas tomaron un trozo del pastel y se lo embarró en toda la cara.

\- ¡Trolling! – gritó Karen para luego hacer el dab en la cara de su amiga.

Todas las demás solo se empeñaron en reír y luego se pusieron a cantar la canción de Feliz Cumpleaños. Mientras hacían esto, la pobre Kaoruko solo estaba inerte en el lugar.

_\- ¡Qué día! – _pensaba la peli azul – _me castigan injustamente, me hacen fiesta, me embarran pastel en la cara y lo peor… ¡Futaba-han me hizo caminar sabiendo que yo lo odio!_

En eso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Aunque… no me arrepiento de nada. Que amigas tengo y que novia tengo, aun así, las amo a todas._

.

.

**Continuará…**

_._

_._

_¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!_

_Bueno, sé que llegué una semana tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca._

_El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball… digo, el próximo capítulo de cumpleaños será el cumpleaños de Futaba que es el 17 de abril, a partir de ahí, haré un fic aparte para los cumpleaños de las Chicas de Escenario, en la que la fecha que cumplan años, publicaré un capítulo dedicado a la cumpleañera._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Cuidado con el Coronavirus!**

.

_**LostNeko120. **__Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que tú y tu familia esté bien. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las cosas habían estado normales en la Academia Seisho, la misma rutina de siempre, las mismas clases, la rivalidad de Maya y Claudine seguía junto a su amor, Kaoruko y Futaba seguían con sus mismas actitudes de siempre, aunque ahora sería algo distinto.

Últimamente, Kaoruko ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con su novia peli roja, cosa que la dejó algo extrañada, ya que la peli azul siempre era alguien que le gustaba que ella pasara a su lado siempre.

Había algo más en esto que sumaría muchas cosas a la sopa.

Maya estaba del mismo modo que Kaoruko, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Claudine y eso realmente extrañó a la francesa.

Maya era alguien distanciada, de eso no había discusión, pero desde que empezó a andar con Claudine, tuvo ese acercamiento a las demás, el cual no tenía antes de que formalizara con la francesa.

Pero el problema era que ahora estaba saliendo mucho con la pareja de Futaba, algo que nunca había pasado, apenas si habían tenido contacto cuando ella y Futaba se pelearon y casi se va a Kioto de vuelta.

Claudine estaba extrañada de ese cambio de actitud de su novia.

¿Desde cuándo Kaoruko y Maya se habían vuelto tan cercanas?

Ese día…

Claudine recién se levantaba de su cama y recordó que esa noche durmió con Maya y cuando volteó hacia el lugar en el que se supone que estaría ella, no la encontró.

\- ¿Eh? – la peli ceniza se frotó los ojos - ¿Dónde está Maya?

\- ¿Qué pasó conmigo? – dijo la mencionada – veo que ya te levantaste Claudine.

\- Buenos días – la francesa bostezó un poco y luego notó como su novia estaba vestida de una manera elegante - ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Esto? – dijo la chica señalando su ropa – voy a salir.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy con Hanayagi-san.

\- ¿Con Kaoruko? – eso volvió a extrañar a Claudine ya que su novia estaba saliendo de nuevo con la peli azul.

\- Sí.

\- Maya, ¿Qué tanto salen tú y Kaoruko?

\- Vamos Claudine, solo salimos como amigas, no es nada del otro mundo.

\- Pero tú y Kaoruko no se llevan tanto, es raro que salgan demasiado.

\- ¿No me digas que te molesta que salga con ella? – dijo la castaña algo molesta – me has dicho que conviva más con ellas, son las amigas que hice aquí y ya nos llevamos mejor con Hanayagi-san y ahora te molesta que salga con ella.

\- ¡No es eso! – reclamó – es que ahora sales mucho con ella y casi no sales conmigo.

\- Claudine – Maya miró a la francesa, pero luego volteó la mirada ya que su celular sonó - ¿Quién será?

La castaña tomó su celular y solo mencionó un nombre.

\- ¿Hanayagi-san?

\- ¿Kaoruko? – dijo Claudine ya algo irritada de todo esto.

\- Sí… ya voy… bien – y dicho esto, colgó.

\- ¿Ya te vas con Kaoruko?

\- Sí, Hanayagi-san ya me mandó a llamar.

\- Dímelo de una vez Maya, ¿A dónde van con Kaoruko?

\- Ya te dije que no te puedo decir, es un secreto.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?!

\- Me voy – Maya decidió ignorar la pregunta hecha por su novia, ya que sabía que Claudine podía llegar a lejos con sus celos.

La castaña se fue hacia la sala de los dormitorios a esperar a la peli azul.

Pero las cosas no fueron diferentes en la habitación compartida entre Kaoruko y Futaba.

Kaoruko era conocida por ser una perezosa que dormía hasta tarde y Futaba normalmente se encargaba de despertarla, pero esta vez fue diferente.

La peli azul estaba despierta y alistándose, mientras su novia peli roja dormía.

Kaoruko realmente se miraba que era una experta en modas ya que sabía que ponerse aun sabiendo la ocasión.

Llevaba una blusa blanca combinada con unos zapatos deportivos, no usaría la ropa que normalmente usaba, esta vez parecía que la ocasión era especial ya que iba elegante.

Mientras terminaba de ponerse un poco de su joyería, Futaba había empezado a despertarse al escuchar un poco de ruido mientras se frotaba un poco los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? – preguntó a su novia, pero cuando pudo ver bien, notó como su novia peli azul se vestía de forma muy elegante - ¿Kaoruko?

\- Buenos días Futaba-han.

\- Buenos días – devolvió el saludo - ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy a salir con Tendou-han.

\- ¿Con Tendou? – dijo Futaba - ¿en qué o qué?

\- Solo vamos de salida – dijo con simplicidad la peli azul – nada del otro mundo.

\- Por lo menos puedo saber a dónde vamos – insistió la peli roja.

\- Es un secreto entre Tendou-han y yo – dijo sentenciando la plática.

\- Kaoruko, me da como cosa saber eso – dijo la peli roja – Kaoruko, soy tu novia y por lo menos dime a dónde vas, por si te pierdes.

\- ¡Yo no me pierdo Futaba-han!

\- ¿A no? – Futaba se levantó de su cama y miró a la peli azul – hace tiempo Kuro me contó que cuando fuiste a buscar los caramelos para mí, te perdiste en la ciudad y Kuro te encontró y te llevó a comprar los dulces.

\- E-Eso…

\- ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez?

\- N-No importa, bueno, creo que, por ahora, me alistaré para ir con Tendou-han – las risas pararon y Futaba puso mala cara ante esto.

\- Insisto, ¿A dónde van?

\- Ya te dije que solo vamos a salir, nada más – dijo Kaoruko ya alistándose para salir – nos vemos más tarde.

\- Kaoruko – Futaba fue ignorada - ¡Kaoruko Hanayagi, vuelve acá!

Pero no recibió respuesta ya que la peli azul se fue del lugar dejando con la palabra en la boca a Futaba.

Un rato después, las otras chicas estaban reunidas en la sala viendo televisión, es más, viendo un programa educativo que les ayudaría en sus actuaciones futuras.

.

_Majin Boo ha obtenido asombrosos poderes por haber absorbido a Goten, Trunks, Picoro y Gohan. Ahora Vegeta y Gokú se han fusionado para salvar a la Tierra de las terribles manos de Majin Boo._

_._

\- ¡Vamos Vegetto! – dijo Karen junto con Hikari que no entendía casi nada de la trama.

\- ¡Que te den por detrás Majin Boo! – gritó Suzu viendo también el programa.

\- ¿D-De que trata este anime? – preguntó Junna.

\- Como diría el Joker Junna-chan – dijo Nana poniéndose un lápiz en la boca a imitación de un cigarro – no lo entenderías.

\- Te mamaste – dijo Karen chocando las manos con la peli naranja.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Futaba viendo a las demás.

\- Viendo Dragon Ball Z.

.

_\- ¡Que toda la Tierra vuele en pedazos con esta energía!_

.

\- ¿Están viendo Dragon Ball Z?

\- Sí, es que Hikari-chan y Jun-jun nunca han visto la serie, así que decidimos ver juntas todas para que miren un poco – dijo Karen.

\- No entiendo mucho si no me muestras desde el principio la historia.

\- Hikari-chan, ya dije que te prestaré mis DVD para que mires la serie desde el inicio.

\- Junna-chan, dejaré que veas todos mis vídeos sobre la serie.

\- Oigan, por casualidad, ¿han visto a donde fueron Kaoruko y Tendou? – dijo Futaba a las demás.

.

_La pelea entre Majin Boo y Vegetto comenzó, ahora se ha convertido en una batalla abrumadora. Los dos no dejaban de usar sorprendentes técnicas, por un momento todos pensaron que tenían los mismos poderes, sin embargo, en aquel instante, Súper Vegetto apareció en una gran aura de fuego._

_¡Hoy presentamos… Boo es cortado!_

.

\- ¡Vamos Vegetto! – dijo Karen.

\- ¡Dale una paliza a Majin Boo! – dijo Nana con gran fanatismo.

\- Por favor, no mueras Vegetto, eres la única esperanza del Universo – dijo Mahiru juntando sus manos muy preocupada.

\- ¡Oigan! – dijo Futaba ya cansada de ser ignorada - ¡¿Alguna ha visto a donde fueron Kaoruko y Tendou?!

\- No Futaba-chan, no sé a dónde fueron – dijo Karen con sinceridad – solo dijeron que iban a salir a dar una vuelta, que volverían pronto.

\- ¿No les dijeron a dónde iban? – dijo Claudine llegando al lugar.

\- No, no dijeron a dónde iban – dijo Junna.

\- Que extraño – dijo la francesa – esto ya no me gusta.

\- A mí tampoco – dijo la peli roja.

\- No me importa – dijo Claudine – iré a buscar a esa idiota.

\- Te acompaño.

\- Bien.

Claudine y Futaba se alistaron para salir a buscar a sus novias que habían salido hace unos momentos.

\- ¡Ya venimos! – dijeron ambas saliendo, pero fueron ignoradas.

\- ¡Cuidado Vegetto! – dijo Mahiru.

\- ¡No te confíes! ¡Mata de una vez a ese hijo de la gran puta! – dijo Suzu.

\- Diablos señorita.

.

Futaba y Claudine salieron a buscar por la ciudad a sus novias, miraban por todos lados a ver si hallaban rastro de sus parejas.

Después de mucho buscar, las miraron de lejos entrando a lo que parecía ser una especie de cine, algo similar.

\- ¿Por qué entran ahí?

\- Ni idea, lo mejor será ir a ver.

\- Sí.

Las dos fueron al lugar en el que sus parejas habían entrado.

\- ¿Por qué llegarían a este lugar? – dijo Futaba.

\- Ni idea.

Ya muertas por la curiosidad, ambas chicas entrarían al lugar, eso sí, se pusieron lentes negros y unos sombreros para que no fueran identificadas.

\- ¿Por qué llevas esto?

\- De vez en cuando no sabes si algo pasará, por eso me gusta ir preparada.

\- A veces me das miedo Kuro.

\- Vamos, no muerdo.

Las chicas dejaron su plática, fueron al lugar y pidieron una mesa, eso sí, cerca de la mesa donde estaban sus parejas.

\- ¿De que hablarán? – preguntó Futaba.

\- Ni idea, pero creo que es algo muy importante.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí.

Kaoruko y Maya seguían en lo suyo, pero la plática que tuvieron… dejó heladas a sus parejas.

\- ¿Me lo contarás Hanayagi-san? – dijo Maya.

\- Sí Tendou-han, solo haré esto porque quiero algo diferente.

\- Yo lo he hecho muchas veces, incluso antes de que saliera con Claudine, pero ahora quiero hacer algo distinto.

\- No quiero que Futaba-han se entere, pero es algo que quise hacer hace tiempo y ahora que tengo el chance, lo haré.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, por ahora creo que Futaba-han no se enterará.

Claudine y Futaba no creían lo que escuchaban, ¿Qué demonios estaban planeando esas dos?

\- ¿Aceptas ser mi pareja entonces? – dijo Maya causando un gran frio en la espalda de Claudine.

\- Con gusto acepto Tendou-han – dijo Kaoruko dándole la mano a la castaña, cosa que dejó en piedra a ambas chicas.

La francesa y la japonesa no entendían nada.

¿Qué demonios era lo que tenían planeado Maya y Kaoruko?

¿Pareja?

Ambas se hacían una idea, pero no querían que fuera cierta.

Realmente… Kaoruko y Maya escondían un secreto.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Veremos que esconden ambas chicas en esta primera parte de… no sé si har partes, ahí veremos XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Acercándose el peligro viene ya…!**

.

_**LostNeko120. **__Jaja, en serio, no puedo evitar meter referencias de Dragon Ball en los capítulos. Que coincidencia lo de la saga de Buu, y Nana… el Joker está de moda XD. El drama vendrá amiga, ya verás. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**AVISO**

**Chicos, el próximo capítulo será subido no el próximo lunes, sino que será hasta el martes 14 de abril, esto será por motivos que de ese día estaré de cumpleaños.**

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El silencio incomodo se formó alrededor de Claudine y Futaba cuando escucharon lo que dijeron sus respectivas parejas.

¿Por qué decían de formalizar pareja?

\- ¿Q-Que significa eso? – dijo Futaba en voz baja a la francesa.

\- Ni idea – dijo la peli ceniza – ni siquiera sé qué demonios pasa.

\- ¿Por qué Kaoruko se juntaría con Tendou-han? – dijo la peli roja - ¿Qué hice mal para que ella me quiera cambiar?

\- Ni yo lo sé – habló la francesa – siempre he tratado a Maya como una princesa, he tratado de estar siempre a su lado y ahora no sé que hacer.

\- V-Vámonos de aquí – dijo la más baja de las dos saliendo con la francesa del lugar, dejando solo a Maya y Kaoruko para que siguieran hablando.

Ambas jóvenes solo atinaron a ir un parque cercano en el que de suerte no había casi nadie.

Las dos se fueron a sentar a unas bancas a hablar sobre el asunto en el que habían estado metidas por el tema de Maya y Kaoruko.

-No lo entiendo – dijo Futaba.

\- Futaba.

\- ¡No entiendo nada! – dijo la peli roja algo molesta - ¿Por qué Kaoruko se ve a solas con Tendou?

\- Y me lo dices a mí – dijo la peli ceniza mirando al cielo – la verdad es que no entiendo por qué hace eso.

\- ¿Eso?

\- _Pourquoi tu veux me tromper avec quelqu'un d'autre? – _exclamó muy molesta Claudine mientras se tapaba la cara dando a entender que quería llorar.

\- Las cosas se pusieron mal – dijo Futaba bajando la mirada, la cual mostraba melancolía – no sé qué hice para molestar a Kaoruko y que se fuera con Tendou. Ya decía yo que tanta salida entre ellas no era normal.

\- _Que ferons-nous Futaba? – _preguntó Claudine en tono muy triste y con varias lágrimas en sus ojos – _je ne sais pas quoi faire._

\- Kuro, yo tampoco sé que hacer – dijo la peli roja que al parecer había entendido lo que la peli ceniza dijo – pero que deberíamos irnos a los dormitorios, ¿Qué te parece?

\- _Je veux aller dans ma chambre, je ne me sens pas bien._

\- No te entendí, pero creo que tomaré eso como un sí.

Mientras que las chicas iban rumbo a los dormitorios, solo pensaban en porque Kaoruko y Maya estaban juntas así, es más, a poco después de eso… ¿llegarían a decirles que querían terminar su relación?

Eso estremeció a ambas chicas que solo se imaginaban que, si eso llegara a ser cierto, realmente sería el fin de un periodo de tiempo muy lindo.

\- ¿Crees que las demás estén ahí?

\- A lo mejor, se quedaron viendo Dragon Ball.

\- Imaginar que Nana sería fan de la serie.

\- Sí, aunque creo que a veces se le sube un poco a la cabeza – opinó Claudine.

\- No creo, Nana no es de las que encloquecen en estas situaciones.

.

Mientras que en los dormitorios…

\- ¡Dale duro a ese hijo de puta! – gritó la joven Daiba viendo la saga de Majin Buu.

\- N-No creo que debas reaccionar así Nana – dijo Junna a su novia.

\- Tienes razón Junna-chan, creo que me he obsesionado demasiado – dijo la peli naranja, en eso se vio una escena en la que el chocolate Vegetto le daba una paliza a Buu - ¡Esa mierda Vegetto!

\- Se me paró la que no tengo – dijo Suzu ganándose varias miradas y a la vez, risas.

\- Creo que tuve un orgasmo – dijo Karen recibiendo la mirada de extrañez de su novia.

\- ¿Qué dices Karen?

\- Lo siento Hikari-chan, pero es que… tengo calor – dijo la castaña mientras se le abalanzaba a la peli negra que quedó debajo mientras que la castaña estaba a horcadas encima de ella.

\- Oigan, si quieren hacerlo, vayan a su cuarto – dijo Suzu.

\- Quiero que termine el capítulo – dijo Karen bajándose de Hikari.

\- ¿En serio Karen?

\- Lo siento Hikari-chan.

En eso, pasaron Claudine y Futaba rumbo a sus habitaciones, cosa que extrañó a las demás cuando las vieron ya que notaron que iban algo tristes.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Parece que Claudine-chan y Futaba-chan tienen problemas – dijo Karen mirando el estado de sus dos amigas.

\- Algo me dice que tal vez fue algo malo que vieron para ponerse así.

\- ¿A poco?

\- Creo que debe ser algo muy malo – dijo Hikari.

\- Veamos, desde la mañana han estado muy raras, más cuando preguntaron por Hanayagi-san y Tendou-san – dijo Suzu al lado de Mahiru.

\- Algo que no entiendo es que estén así de molestas.

\- ¿Molestas? Se veían más tristes.

\- Creo que solo deberían hablar con ellas.

\- ¿A poco?

\- Sí.

Cuando pasaron algunas horas y la casa seguía en silencio, fue cuando llegaron las dos personas que hacían falta.

\- ¡Ya volvimos! – dijo Kaoruko llegando junto a Maya, ambas se veían algo cansadas.

\- ¿Hay alguien? – dijo Maya al no recibir respuesta, fue hasta que escuchó un grito.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Vamos a ver.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la sala…

\- ¡Te doy toda mi energía Gokú! – decía Mahiru con las manos levantadas, pero no era la única.

\- Recibe toda mi energía Gokú – dijo Karen – has la Genkidama para derrotar a Majin Buu.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer también? – dijo Hikari.

\- Solo hazlo Hikari-chan.

\- Bien – la peli negra estaba confundida ya que tenía las manos levantadas.

\- ¡Has gigante esa Genkidama! – dijo Suzu.

\- ¡Llévate toda mi energía Gokú! – dijo Nana.

\- ¿Debo hacerlo también Nana?

\- ¡Junna-chan, Gokú no podrá ganarle a Majin Boo si no cooperamos también!

\- E-Está bien – dijo la peli morada mientras levantaba las manos.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Maya mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios están viendo? – dijo Kaoruko sin entender.

\- ¡Lánzala Gokú! ¡Lánzala!

\- M-Mejor me voy con Claudine – dijo Maya yéndose a la habitación de su amada.

\- Y-Yo iré con Futaba-han.

Ambas fueron hacia los dormitorios en donde creyeron que se encontrarían a sus parejas.

\- ¿A poco estás cansada? – dijo la peli azul.

\- Cuesta que me canse algo como eso – dijo la castaña – aunque debo admitir que algo como eso realmente te deja exhausto.

\- Bueno, creo que veré a Futaba-han.

\- Yo iré a hablar con Claudine, a lo mejor mañana salimos.

\- Bien – y cada quien, fue donde su respectiva pareja.

Comenzando por la número 1 de la Academia, Maya llegó a la habitación de la francesa, la cual estaba semi abierta.

\- ¿Claudine? – dijo la castaña entrando a la habitación, pero al entrar solo notó como la chica de cabello ceniza estaba boca abajo mientras se le escuchaban sollozos, como si estuviera llorando - ¿Qué te pasa Claudine?

\- ¿Maya? – la mirada de la francesa se centró en la castaña, pero al verla, solo volvió a su posición en la que fue encontrada – _ne me parles pas._

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Maya estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de su novia, más por lo que dijo, ya que el tiempo que han estado saliendo, Maya ya podía hablar algo de francés - ¿Por qué no quieres que te hable?

\- Solo déjame en paz.

\- Claudine, dime que te pasa.

\- _Laisse moi tranquille. _

\- ¿Qué te pasa Claudine? – dijo la joven Tendou – dime que te pasa, estoy preocupada.

\- _Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas á Kaoruko?_

_\- _Deja de hablarme en francés – dijo Maya ya algo irritada – no me has dicho porque estás enojada Claudine.

\- Solo déjame en paz.

\- ¡Claudine Saijo! ¡Dime que te pasa!

\- ¡Que no me pasa nada! – reclamó la francesa con la mirada llorosa - ¡¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a Kaoruko que ahora es tu pareja no es así?!

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Las escuché – dijo con ganas de llorar – no sabía que tenías ese tipo de gustos Maya.

\- Pero Claudine, es un mal entendido.

\- Vete por favor.

\- P-Pero Claudine…

\- ¡Lárgate! – gritó muy herida la peli ceniza corriendo a Maya de su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta.

Claudine al cerrar la puerta solo se deslizó hacia abajo mientras pensaba en los recuerdos que tenía con la castaña.

-_ Parce que? Pourquoi Maya? – _se lamentaba la francesa mientras solo escuchaba como Maya estaba tocando la puerta.

\- ¡Claudine! ¡Ábreme! ¡No es lo que crees!

\- … - la francesa solo se atinó a ir a su cama y recostarse, no sin antes mencionar un débil – _Je t'aime Maya._

.

En la habitación que compartían Futaba y Kaoruko no era diferente.

La peli roja estaba acostada en su cama, envuelta en sus sabanas.

No fue hasta que se escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abrió e ingresó la otra dueña del cuarto.

\- ¿Futaba-han? – dijo Kaoruko entró en la cuarto y solo miró a su novia envuelta en su cama - ¿Qué pasa Futaba-han?

\- … - no recibió respuesta de parte de la peli roja que solo se atinó a ignorar a su novia peli azul.

\- Futaba-han, ¿estás bien? – dijo Kaoruko acercándose a ella.

\- No te me acerques – dijo la peli roja.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo la peli azul – ¿no me digas que te dio Coronavirus?

\- Siempre como una tonta, pero hoy te pasaste.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Kaoruko – Futaba se levantó de donde estaba y mostró sus ojos morados a su novia, los cuales estaban llorosos y algo rojos de llorar.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasó?! – dijo Kaoruko alarmada acercándose a su novia, pero esta se apartó de ella.

\- No te me acerques.

\- Dime que te pasó Futaba-han.

\- Eso podrías saberlo tú.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si yo no sé nada.

\- No te hagas la tonta – le dijo Futaba - ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo con Tendou?

\- ¿Con Tendou-han? – eso confundió más a Kaoruko – pero no tiene nada de malo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no tiene nada de malo?! – reclamó más enojada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – eso molestó más a la peli azul – es algo que ella y yo planeamos y no te lo dije porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

\- Hipócrita.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas hipócrita?

\- No encuentro otra palabra para definir a alguien que engaña a su pareja y admite que lo hace sin remordimiento.

\- ¿De qué engaño hablas?

\- Tu misma lo has dicho – la voz de Futaba luchaba por no llorar – no creí que fueras alguien así.

\- ¿De qué me hablas Futaba-han?

\- No vale la pena pelear contigo – la peli roja se levantó de su cama, tomó sus llaves y salió del cuarto – me voy a dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Futaba-han? ¿A dónde vas Futaba-han?

\- Veré si Kurasaki tiene tiempo de salir ahora.

\- ¡¿Quién es ella?! – reclamó la peli azul al escuchar eso.

\- No te importa.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Kaoruko iba tras la peli roja mientras le reclamaba para saber a dónde iba esta.

Mientras que Nana, Karen, Suzu y Mahiru…

\- ¡Muere Majin Buu! – gritaron las 4 haciendo la pose de cuando Gokú lanzó la Genkidama y eso matar al monstruo rosado.

\- ¿Qué tanto le ven? – dijo Hikari que se dormía.

\- Ni idea Kagura-san, ni idea – dijo Junna en el mismo estado.

Las cosas se complicaban para Maya, Kaoruko, Claudine y Futaba, algo que realmente estaba fuera de sí.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Se complicó el problema entre las 4._

_La próxima semana se solucionará esto._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hey!**

**Como dije el episodio pasado, publiqué el capítulo martes por motivos de cumpleaños ya que quise hacer esto como un especial.**

**Ahora, veremos el desenlace de este trio de episodios de la problemática que tienen Maya, Kaoruko, Futaba y Claudine.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las cosas no marchaban bien.

Claudine y Futaba habían descubierto que Kaoruko y Maya estaban en una especie de relación oculta, cosa que ambas chicas habían descubierto y no les gustó nada.

La francesa y la peli roja se sintieron muy mal por esto, y más cuando pelearon con sus respectivas parejas.

Claudine estaba enojada por el atrevimiento de la castaña en insistirle que ella era inocente, es más, estaba enojada con la joven Tendou.

Futaba había salido con una amiga que había hecho de cuando estuvo renovando su licencia.

La pelea entre Futaba y Kaoruko fue fuerte.

La peli roja se puso enojada con ella ya que Kaoruko admitió que tenían algo con Maya, cosa que Futaba tomó a mal ya que consideraba un acto hipócrita el de Kaoruko que no tuviera resentimiento ni mucho menos pena para admitir su culpa.

Pero ese día, decidió irse en moto a relajarse un poco ya que la pelea con Kaoruko puso mal las cosas entre las dos.

Mientras que con las demás…

\- ¿Qué pasó con las demás? – dijo Nana.

\- Al parecer por lo que Futaba dijo, huno un fuerte problema con Hanayagi – dijo Hikari.

\- Y no solo eso, al parecer Maya-chan y Claudine-chan pelearon – dijo Nana.

\- Me pregunto que será el causante de todo esto – dijo Junna – desde que salen, es rara vez que se pelean.

\- A lo mejor será que descubrieron a alguna de las dos siendo infiel – dijo Suzu ganándose varias miradas - ¿Qué? Puede ser posible.

\- No creo que alguna de ellas haya sido infiel, honestamente creo que es muy poco probable Suzu-chan – dijo Mahiru a su novia.

\- Aunque tal vez Minase-san no vaya tan lejos – dijo la peli negra – piénsenlo bien, las 4 discutieron porque en la mañana Hanayagi-san y Tendou-san iban demasiado juntas hacia algún lugar, Claudine y Futaba vuelven algo enojadas de eso, pues creo que tienen razón.

\- ¿Entonces… será un caso de infidelidad?

\- A lo mejor – lo dicho por Hikari le sacó el alma a más de alguna.

\- No creo que haya sido Futaba-chan, ella es como una guerrera, ellos tienen honor.

\- Es cierto, aunque parecen más como los Caballeros del Zodiaco.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Futaba-chan y Claudine-chan parecen más como personas que nunca defraudarían a las personas que aman, algo así como los Caballeros que defienden a Athena.

\- ¿Qué son los Caballeros del Zodiaco?

\- ¡¿Nunca han visto esa serie?!

\- N-No – dijo Hikari junto a Junna y Mahiru.

\- Mahiru, realmente necesito a ese mundo rápido – dijo Suzu.

\- ¿Acaso son buenos?

\- Sí, ellos defienden sus ideales luchando, además, creen en el amor, por lo que diría que Futaba es más parecida a ellos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Futaba no parece ser la persona que traicionaría a la persona que ama, lo mismo que Claudine.

\- Siendo francesa lo más probable es que sea muy romántica, por lo que Tendou no tiene de que preocuparse.

\- Ahora que lo dices Suzu-chan, si parecen ser como esos Caballeros – dijo la joven Tsuyuzaki.

\- Sí, ellos son los Guardianes del Universo.

\- Que al triunfar el mal – siguió Nana.

\- Sin dudarlo salen a combatir – dijo Karen continuando la canción.

\- Por un mundo ideal.

\- ¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!

\- Cuando lanzan sus ataques.

\- Entonan con fuerza su canción.

\- ¡La canción de los héroes! – finalizaron las tres cantando.

\- ¿Pueden pararle a la canción?

.

Mientras que Futaba estaba en una cafetería, se hallaba con una chica de cabello gris y ojos morado.

\- ¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó Isurugi-chan?

\- Sí, tuvimos una fuerte pelea con Kaoruko al final y me vine aquí – dijo la peli roja terminando su relato a su amiga – no sé qué hacer Kurasaki, no entiendo.

\- ¿Ya intentaste hablar con ella?

\- No, no quise que me hablara, realmente estaba muy enojada en ese momento.

\- Debiste darle oportunidad de que te explicara que le pasaba.

\- Pero es que me molesté mucho en ese momento, es que, admitió que se veía con Tendou, que tenía una relación algo distinta a la nuestra… me molestó en serio.

\- Que tal si no era lo mismo – lo dicho por la peli gris hizo que Futaba pusiera mucha atención.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Míralo de este lado, Hanayagi-san no suena como alguien que te engañaría, ella te quiere Isurugi-chan, no creo que ella se esté viendo con otra persona.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Sí, ve donde ella y verás como todo resultaría un mal entendido.

\- Bueno, lo intentaré.

\- Que bueno, pero por mientras, brindemos – la chica tomó un vaso con juego.

\- Sí – Futaba hizo lo mismo - ¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social?

\- ¡Salud! – dijeron las dos chocando los vasos mientras tomaban el contenido de estos.

.

Mientras que, en una barra, pero no de bar, sino que de comida.

\- ¡Sírveme otra tarra de leche! – dijo la francesa mientras hacia el cuento de que estaba borracha.

\- No crees que ya es bebido mucho Saijo-san.

\- No, solo he estado bebiendo lo normal.

\- Pues no lo creo – dijo el barman – beber mucha leche te hará mal, dime, ¿te pasó algo?

\- Mi pareja me engañó – dijo la francesa bebiendo un poco de su leche – y descaradamente con la novia de mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿La novia de tu mejor amiga? – dijo el barman – debió ser duro.

\- Sí, mi amiga y yo estamos devastadas por eso – dijo la peli ceniza – realmente no sé qué hacer.

\- Y dime, cuando te enteraste, ¿te dio tiempo de que te explicara?

\- No, simplemente la eché de mi cuarto y no quise que me hablara.

\- Pues hiciste mal – dijo el hombre – te daré un ejemplo, yo también hice lo mismo que tú, y realmente nunca volví a hablar con mi pareja, hasta que nos pudimos reconciliar, pero ya era muy tarde.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Ella siguió su vida y se casó con otro hombre – dijo el hombre con tristeza – bueno, yo estoy con otra mujer, pero creo que jamás olvidaré los buenos tratos que me dio mi ex pareja.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes, no vale la pena llorar sobre leche derramada, pero te lo digo señorita, será mejor que te reconcilies con esa chica antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Sí, lo haré – Claudine se limpió algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y bebió un poco de la leche que había en su vaso - gracias señor… eh…

\- Ash… Ash Ketchum.

\- Mil gracias señor Ketchum.

\- De nada – cuando la francesa se fue, el barman solo miró una foto – realmente soy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, Serena.

.

Unas horas más tarde, la peli roja y la francesa llegaron a los dormitorios ya en las horas de la noche.

Las demás estaban en la sala, a excepción de Suzu que tuvo que irse a su respectivo dormitorio, pero en el grupo estaban Maya y Kaoruko que estaban bastante tristes.

\- ¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Nana.

\- Sí, no entiendo porque Claudine se molestó, pensé que le gustaría la idea.

\- Creo que, si lo pones en el contexto en el que las dos lo entenderían, diría que ambas pensaron que las estaban engañando.

\- ¡Pero no es cierto! – dijeron ambas enojadas.

\- Lo sé y no me griten – dijo Hikari tapándose los oídos.

\- No hagas esos comentarios Kagura-han.

\- Lo mejor será que se reconcilien con ellas dos – dijo Mahiru.

\- Sí, creo que Futaba-chan y Kuro-chan deben estar tristes porque pensaron eso.

En eso, ambas personas mencionadas por Karen hicieron aparición.

Futaba Isurugi y Claudine Saijo hicieron aparición en aquella sala.

\- ¿C-Cómo están? – fue lo único que salió de la boca de la francesa debido a los nervios.

\- C-Creo que debemos dejarlas solas – dijo Mahiru mientras iba junto a las demás saliendo de la sala.

El ambiente se puso tenso cuando solo las 4 quedaron en el lugar.

Kaoruko y Maya no hallaban motivos para hablar, es más, no sabían cómo comenzar a romper el ambiente helado.

Futaba y Claudine tampoco sabían que hacer.

\- ¿F-Futaba-han? – la peli azul fue la primera en hacer el intento de romper el ambiente pesado.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó?

\- Y-Yo… - Kaoruko no era muy buena disculpándose debido a su crianza, pero esta vez se tragaría su orgullo – q-quiero decirte que… l-lo lamen... to…

\- ¿Q-Que dijiste?

\- Q-Que lo lamen… to…

\- No te escucho Kaoruko.

\- ¡D-Dije que lo lamento! – dijo la peli azul – lamento mucho no haberte dicho lo que hacía con Tendou-han.

\- Y-Yo también me disculpo contigo Claudine – dijo Maya – sé que no fui una buena novia ya que… te oculté esto… pero quiero que sepas… que no tengo nada con Hanayagi-san que no sea amistad.

\- A-Así es, lo mismo para ti Futaba-han – dijo Kaoruko – Tendou-han y yo no tenemos nada más que solo eso.

\- ¿Entonces… porque se han estado reuniendo?

\- Es algo que queremos que vean ustedes mismas el día sábado.

\- ¿El sábado? – eso confundió a ambas chicas.

\- Sí, queremos que vengan a ver esto.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ya lo verán.

\- Ok.

\- Pero para que miren que estamos arrepentidas por no decirles nada, Hanayagi-san y yo planeamos cantarles algo.

\- ¿Qué canción?

\- Ya lo sabrán.

En eso, una música de fondo comenzó a sonar y las dos chicas comenzarían a cantar.

.

_Itsuka togireta_

_Yume no Tsuzuki hajimeyou_

_Hoshi wo tsunagete_

_Sora ni tobira kakeba ii_

_Aratana suteeji wa_

_Kasmi ni idomu basho_

_._

_Kyourestsu! Mourestsu! Dynamic!_

_Let's go! Go! Dai Panic!_

_Makeru to tsuyokunaru_

_Minohodoshirazu ni wa_

_Koukai to ka genkai to ka nai mon_

_._

_Souzetsu! Chouzetsu! Dynamic!_

_Let's go! Yes! Renda Kikku_

_Abisete mushaburui_

_Sugee koto ga matteru'n da ze._

_._

Ambas chicas terminaron de cantar esa canción.

\- ¿Q-Que les pareció? – dijo Maya.

\- E-Estuvo… genial – dijo Claudine con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y tú Futaba-han?

\- E-Estuvo genial.

\- Solo una cosa – dijo la francesa – hay algo que me dejó inquieta con la canción.

\- A mí también.

\- ¿Qué fue?

\- ¿Por qué cantaron el opening de Dragon Ball Súper? – dijeron ambas chicas.

\- ¿Eh? – Maya y Kaoruko no entendieron a lo que sus parejas decían - ¿Opening?

\- Sí, es el opening de Dragon Ball Súper.

\- ¿A poco es un opening de Dragon Ball? – dijo Maya mientras se sonrojaba.

\- A ver, ¿Quién les dijo que cantaran esa canción?

\- Banana-han / Daiba-san – dijeron ambas.

\- Eso lo explica todo – dijo Futaba con un agota de sudor en la frente.

\- ¿A poco Kaoruko nunca vio Dragon Ball?

\- Sí mirábamos de pequeñas, pero no se animó a ver Dragon Ball Súper, dijo que ya había llorado bastante con el final de Dragon Ball GT.

\- ¡F-Futaba-han!

\- Maya me ha dicho que de tanto estudiar en actuación nunca vio anime, a veces eso me da pena de ella.

\- ¡C-Claudine!

\- Bueno, creo que las cosas se han resuelto – dijo la peli roja.

\- Miro que sí.

\- Por cierto, Futaba, el otro día te vino a buscar Kurasaki – dijo la francesa.

\- ¿En serio? Que loco, hoy me la encontré.

\- ¡¿Quién es ella Futaba-han?! – dijo Kaoruko muy celosa.

\- Vamos Kaoruko, es solo una amiga, fue la que fui a ver, solo quedamos de comer algo en una cafetería.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Creo que la he visto, anda con un chico de cabello como verde y los ojos amarillos ¿verdad?

\- Sí, es ella.

\- Creo que he visto al novio de ella, es muy guapo – dijo la francesa.

\- ¿Quién es guapo Claudine? – dijo Maya mirando fijamente a la peli ceniza.

\- Vamos Maya, no es el novio de la amiga de Futaba.

Al parecer, las disputas normales y los celos de ambas parejas volvieron.

\- ¿Creen que volvieron a la normalidad? – dijo Mahiru mirando desde lejos la escena.

\- Sí, creo que todo volvió a la normalidad – dijo Junna.

\- Creo que deberemos celebrar con mi pastel de bananas – dijo Nana muy feliz.

.

Al día siguiente...

\- ¿Qué obra harán? – dijo Claudine al mismo tiempo que Futaba al escuchar el anuncio de la maestra.

\- Como lo escuchan, como conmemoración del hundimiento del Titanic, algunas chicas de la generación 99 harán una obra sobre el naufragio de este barco.

\- ¿A poco? – hubo algunas habladurías sobre esto.

\- Por lo tanto, las protagonistas de la obra serán Tendou-san y Hanayagi-san que harán los papeles principales.

\- ¿Eh? – Claudine y Futaba entendieron todo cuando la maestra mencionó esto.

\- Vaya, entonces todo este problema fue porque Maya-chan y Kaoruko-chan serían las protagonistas de una obra.

\- Quien diría, ¿verdad Nana? – dijo Junna a su novia.

\- Sí, por lo menos no hubo sangre – la peli naranja riendo un poco.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Te pregunto amor… ¿Por qué te has burlado? Y me has engañado…**

.

**¿Por qué inicié así? No tengo ni idea.**

**Solo vamos a disfrutar el capítulo de estas situaciones que llegan a muchos extremos en el mundo de Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las protagonistas de la obra Starlight se pusieron en los sillones de la sala de estar de los dormitorios a discutir sobre qué planes harían para esta ocasión.

\- ¡Bien! – Karen fue la primera en hablar - ¿Qué haremos este sábado en la noche?

\- ¿No es noche de películas? – dijo Maya.

\- No, bueno, sí, pero a lo que me refiero, es que quiero que hagamos algo más.

\- ¿Cómo así algo más?

\- Tal vez… - la castaña lo pensó un poco - ¿algo como una salida?

\- ¿Una salida?

\- No lo miro tan malo – dijo Nana – es más, podríamos salir a algún lugar con miedo.

\- ¿C-Con miedo? – dijo Maya.

\- N-No creo que debamos hace eso – dijo Claudine sabiendo que su novia les temía a los lugares aterradores.

\- Apoyo eso, además, ¿Por qué iríamos a esos lugares? – dijo Kaoruko.

\- Para ver quien es más valiente – dijo Futaba – tu no vas ya que eres una cobarde, lo sé más que nadie.

\- ¡Futaba-han!

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad Kaoruko, recuerdo que no podías salir ni a la tienda de la esquina ya que siempre te daba miedo que te saliera algún espectro.

\- ¡N-No es cierto!

\- No le miro nada de malo – dijo Junna – cuando eres pequeño, muchas cosas te dan miedo y salir a la calle es una de ellas.

\- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Futaba que hizo subirle el ánimo a Kaoruko, hasta que… - pero dime Hoshimi, ¿a las 3 de la tarde?

Todas se rieron por eso ya que no imaginaban que Kaoruko fuera tan cobarde.

\- ¿Qué les parece la idea?

\- Pues no la miro tan mala – dijo la francesa – además, a Maya le encantan estas salidas.

\- Claro que no… - Maya sabía lo que iba a decir, y al ver la cara de sus amigas y la cara de risa que tenía Claudine, sabía que iba a quedar en ridículo – c-claro que no le veo el problema.

\- En parte se mira divertido – dijo Junna – creo que iré.

\- Si Junna-chan va, yo también – habló Nana.

\- Bueno, creo que le avisaré a Suzu-chan si quiere ir también.

\- Conociéndola te dirá que sí.

\- Bueno, creo que me acompañarás ¿verdad Hikari-chan?

\- Y dejarte sola, ni creas que te alejaré de mi – dijo la peli negra.

\- Bueno, entonces, que bueno que todas aceptaron porque les tengo una noticia.

\- ¿Qué cosa Karen?

\- Esto – la castaña traía un papel en el cual se miraba que se trataba de una atracción.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Verán, hace poco pasé por un puesto de comida y unas chicas que estaban ahí me dieron este folleto, al parecer es una nueva atracción que pasarán.

\- Veamos – las demás se acercaron a leer el folleto.

.

_**Gran Casa embrujada**_

_**Si eres lo suficientemente valiente, ven a probar tu valentía, veremos si eres alguien digno de llamarse hombre o mujer.**_

_**Este sábado de las 7 de la noche en adelante.**_

_**Te esperamos.**_

_**Recuerden, llevar un par extra de ropa interior por si ocurre algún accidente.**_

.

\- ¿Pueden creerlo?

\- Sí – Futaba miró a su novia – Kaoruko, no es recomendable que estés presente, te vas a orinar del miedo.

\- ¡Futaba-han, ya deja de molestarme!

\- Maya, lo lamento, pero creo que no podrás ir, también eres algo así – Claudine le susurró en el oído.

\- C-Claudine, no tengo miedo.

\- Claro que no – la peli ceniza se burló – la última vez que te dejé sola estuviste llorando y rezando el rosario, y eso que ni lo sabías rezar.

\- B-Bueno, eso fue porque…

\- ¡Decidido! – dijo Karen muy emocionada – iremos a dar una vuelta a esa casa embrujada.

\- Bien – dijeron todas, aunque Kaoruko y Maya no lucían muy convencidas.

\- ¡Ya comenzó! – dijo Nana encendiendo la televisión.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Hikari.

\- ¡Ya está el opening!

Como gran fan del anime que es Nana, comenzó el opening que estaban pasando.

.

_Pongan atención_

_Pues se acercan ya_

_Son ases del futbol_

_y te sorprenderás._

_._

_¡Súper Campeones!_

_(¡Súper Campeones!)_

_¡Súper Campeones!_

_(¡Súper Campeones!)_

_Este equipo es algo súper especial._

_._

_Controlando el balón no existe nadie igual_

_Y al cabecear_

_nadie les puede ganar._

_._

_¡Son los ganadores!_

_Los Súper Campeones_

_Su estilo en la cancha es sensacional._

_¡Aquí están!_

_¡Jugarán!_

_¡Vienen a triunfar!_

_._

_¡Son los ganadores!_

_Los Súper Campeones_

_Aquí están_

_Jugarán_

_¡Vienen a triunfar!_

_._

\- ¡Ganaremos el juego esta vez! – dijo Nana con emoción.

\- ¿A-A poco también miras Súper Campeones?

\- Sí, desde niña que los sigo, ahora están sacando de nuevo las temporadas.

\- Y-Ya veo.

**.**

Llegó la noche del sábado, y ahora llegaba la hora en la que todas estaban reunidas, aunque claro, de suerte, no había mucha gente, esto más porque llegaron desde temprano y la gente lo disfrutaba más cuando era más de noche.

Las chicas llegaron, con ellas llegó Suzu, aunque claro estaba, si salía Mahiru, ella estaría donde fuera.

\- ¿Listas? – dijo Karen a las demás.

\- Siempre – dijo Kaoruko, aunque no se le veía muy bien – a-además, Futaba-han entrara conmigo y…

\- Lo siento Kaoruko, pero esta vez no entraré contigo.

\- ¡¿Q-Que?!

\- Sí, esta vez entraré con Kuro.

\- ¡¿Por qué entrarás con ella?!

\- ¿E-En serio Claudine? – Maya no creía lo que escuchaba, pero sabía que los ojos violetas de la francesa no mentían.

\- Lo siento Maya, pero Futaba y yo quedamos de entrar juntas.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¿Tu entrarás conmigo Hikari-chan?

\- Sí.

\- ¿No te separarás de mi Junna-chan?

\- Claro que no Nana.

\- Yo te protegeré de todo Mahiru.

\- ¡Por eso te amo Suzu-chan!

\- ¡¿Por qué todas las demás si van con su pareja?!

\- Q-Que malas son – Maya temblaba como gelatina.

\- ¡Vamos!

Las 10 chicas llegaron al sitio del que mucho se hablaba y era la gran atracción de la casa embrujada.

Una chica vestida del villano _Ghost Face_ las recibió.

\- ¡Bienvenidas! Entren con toda la seguridad del mundo, pero eso sí, solo pueden un máximo de 2 personas.

\- ¡Vamos nosotras primero! – Karen arrastró a su novia peli negra al interior.

\- ¿Karen? – Hikari sintió como su novia la arrastraba.

\- Hikari-chan, si estamos juntas es mejor.

\- S-Sí, tú lo dices.

\- Mandilona – se escuchó la voz de Claudine.

\- Repite eso Claudine.

\- Mejor entremos – Karen entró con Hikari evitando que hubiera una batalla europea en plena atracción.

La pareja entró en el sitio, las demás solo esperaban a que salieran para poder pasar también, pero a lo mejor se arrepentirían después.

Unos minutos después…

\- Ya no vuelvo a desobedecerte mamá, te juro que ya no lo hago – decía Hikari temblando de miedo y con la cara blanca.

\- ¡Hikari-chan, sé fuerte!

\- Lo siento Karen, pero ya no puedo… - la peli negra se desmayaba dando a entender que se "había muerto".

\- Hikari-chan… no me dejes – Karen gritó al cielo - ¡Hikari-chan!

\- ¿C-Creen que deberíamos entrar? – dijo Kaoruko temblando de miedo.

\- Debieron ver algo que las dejó así – dijo Junna – de Karen me lo esperaba, pero de Kagura-san, no.

\- Las que siguen – dijo la encargada de ahí – creo que las que siguen son ustedes son, Minase-san, Tsuyuzaki-san.

\- ¿N-Nosotras? – dijeron ambas chicas.

\- Sí – la chica las arrastró a la atracción aun sabiendo que ellas entrarían con todo.

\- ¿Estaremos bien Suzu-chan?

\- No te preocupes Mahiru, además, ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar?

**.**

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡A la escuelita de Jorge vamos a ir! ¡Todos nos vamos a divertir! – cantaban ambas chicas luego de haber salido de la atracción. Al parecer, el coraje de Suzu se fue y al igual que el de Mahiru, la cual estaba igual de traumada que sus compañeras de cuarto.

\- ¿Q-Que les pasó a Suzu y a Mahiru? – dijo Claudine mirando a las dos.

\- Quien sabe.

\- Ni modo, Junna-chan, debemos entrar.

\- N-Nana, no quiero entrar – la peli violeta temblaba de miedo - ¿Qué tal si nos pasa lo mismo que a las demás?

\- No te preocupes Junna-chan, te protegeré de todo mal.

\- E-Espero que así sea.

\- ¡Las siguientes!

\- Aquí vamos – ambas se tomaron de las manos e ingresaron.

**.**

Unos segundos después…

\- ¡Nya! – decía la peli naranja saliendo de la atracción, pero caminando en 4 patas como un…

\- ¿Cómo está mi lindo gatito? – hablaba Junna que parecía muy traumada.

\- Nya.

\- Bien, ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos por unas sardinas con mermelada de fresa?

\- ¡Nya! – respondió Nana.

\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? – dijo Claudine.

\- Ni modo Kuro, metámonos a ver qué pasa.

\- ¿Nos meteremos ahora?

\- No, pero Tendou y Kaoruko sí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – reclamaron ambas muy asustadas.

\- N-No quiero Futaba-han – dijo la peli azul suplicando.

\- Kaoruko – la peli roja se acercó a su novia como para darle un beso.

\- Claudine – Maya hizo lo mismo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero al final nunca sintió el contacto de parte de su novia - ¿eh?

\- ¡Entren! – todo fue una trampa para meter a Kaoruko y Maya a la atracción.

**.**

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡Detén tu ejército Stalin! – gritó Kaoruko fingiendo ser una luchadora del antiguo Imperio Soviético.

\- Ni creas que me ganarás, yo ganaré de mi general Saijo, la cual amo con toda mi alma – respondió Maya haciéndola de guerrera napolitana.

\- ¡A la batalla!

\- ¡A pelear!

\- ¿Y a estas que les pasó?

\- Ni idea – Futaba miró que eran las últimas - ¿entramos Kuro?

\- Vamos – Claudine no mostraba ninguna emoción y solo entraron.

.

Ambas chicas iban caminando por unos pasillos completamente negros y fue cuando se hicieron eco de los adornos que decoraban las paredes.

\- ¿Qué se supone que las asustó tanto como para quedar así?

\- Ni idea, creo que lo averiguaremos mientras miramos más adelante.

\- Sí.

Futaba y Claudine solo seguían el paso adentrándose en el sitio.

Muchas personas vestidas de fantasmas y otros espectros salieron a asustar a las dos chicas, pero de nada sirvió, Futaba incluso llevaba un vaso con jugo de fresa mientras solo veían las atracciones.

Los fantasmas, espectros, esqueletos y otros tipos vestidos de terror salían a asustar a las chicas, pero nada parecía asustarlas.

Hasta que…

\- ¿Por qué me tocas el hombro Kuro? ¿Tienes miedo?

\- Pero yo tengo mis manos aquí – la francesa le mostró sus dos manos - ¿de qué hablas?

\- Sí tú tienes tus manos ahí, ¿Quién me está agarrando el hombro?

\- P-Pues…

Cuando ambas voltearon la mirada, solo se encontraron con cierta imagen que nunca se les borraría de la mente.

\- ¡Que pase el desgraciado! – gritó la mujer que estaba vestida de Laura Bozzo.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso?

\- Ni idea – Futaba tomó algo de su bolsillo – pero no creo que debamos huir ¿verdad Kuro?

\- … -

\- ¿Kuro?

\- … - Claudine ya no estaba en el lugar y solo se veía una silueta de la francesa.

\- Idiota – Futaba sacó un frasco de su bolsillo - ¡Con esto quedarás bien! ¡Agua bendita!

La peli roja le lanzó el agua bendita a la mujer la cual solo salió corriendo mientras desprendía humo rojo y gritaba de dolor.

Unos minutos después, salió…

\- ¡Que aburrido! – dijo la peli roja – la película de Scary Movie dio más miedo, y eso que son chistosas.

Futaba solo llegó donde estaban las demás que seguían con sus raras actuaciones.

\- ¿Dónde estará Kuro?

Mientras que en un lado de la ciudad…

\- ¡En esta esquina, ganador del CMB (**Consejo Mundial de Boxeo**) el gran Itachi Wakana!

La multitud aplaudió.

\- ¡Y en esta esquina! ¡La retadora, Claudine Saijo!

La francesa causó muchos silbidos de hombres que le lanzaban piropos por su belleza.

\- ¡A pelear!

.

.

**Continurá…**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hey, que pasa chavales! Todo bien, todo correcto y yo que me alegro.**

.

_**LostNeko120. **__Jeje, si, el final nadie se lo esperaba, pero creo que eso realmente afectó a Claudine, tanto como para ir a una batalla XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Uzuki. **__La pelea del siglo, ni siquiera Pacquiao vs Maywhetear sería tan épica como esta XD. Esperemos ver qué sucede en este capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron varios días desde que las chicas habían ido a la casa embrujada y como imaginarán, la mayoría quedó traumada a excepción de Futaba la cual fue la única que sobrevivió de milagro a la horrorosa experiencia.

\- ¿Qué le vieron de malo? – dijo la peli roja – a mí me pareció algo aburrido, es más, lo único medio emocionante fue la última que salió como ese monstruo, de ahí, todo fue aburrido.

\- ¿B-Bromeas Futaba-chan? – dijo Karen algo asustada de tan solo recordar esa experiencia.

\- N-Ni siquiera termino de entender cómo es que lo disfrutaste Isurugi-san – dijo Maya.

\- Pues como lo ves Tendou, aún recuerdo como las tuve que traer a todas a los dormitorios porque estaban muy aterradas para venir solas.

\- E-Eso fue porque estaba cansada Futaba-han – dijo Kaoruko – ni creas que estaba asustada, yo nunca me asusto.

\- Que va Kaoruko, aun recuerdo como te aferrabas a mí y solo gritabas "¡Cuídame Futaba-han, no quiero que vengan los espíritus chocarreros!"

\- ¡Futaba-han!

\- Chicas, son todo un caso.

\- No somos tan valientes como tu Futaba-chan – dijo Nana – realmente pensé que podría manejarlo, pero el miedo me terminó ganando.

\- Suzu pensé que sería más valiente y protegería a Mahiru, pero luego me enteré que no fue así.

\- E-Eso fue porque ambas tuvimos miedo – dijo Mahiru en nombre de su novia la cual no estaba.

\- A todo esto, ¿y Claudine? – preguntó Hikari.

\- Sigue dormida – dijo Maya – regresó en la madrugada algo golpeada y traía un extraño trofeo como de lucha libre.

\- ¿Creen que el susto de la casa embrujada llevó a Kuro-chan a una pelea de box o de lucha libre? – dijo Karen.

\- No lo creo, a lo mejor se lo encontró tirado por ahí y se lo trajo, ya sabes cómo es Kuro – dijo Futaba.

\- Dejando eso a un lado, ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo para olvidar esto?

\- Buena idea, pero la pregunta del millón es, ¿qué cosa hacemos?

\- Ni idea – la castaña no sabía que decir – no hay nada nuevo que hacer.

\- Veremos que hacemos – en eso, tocaron la puerta de los dormitorios.

\- Yo voy – Mahiru fue a ver quién tocaba - ¿Quién es?

\- La vieja Inés.

\- ¡Suzu-chan! – Mahiru miró a su novia - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mahiru, me preguntaba si venías a jugar, necesitamos jugadoras.

\- ¿Jugadoras? – en eso, las demás llegaron a la puerta - ¿de qué hablas?

\- Íbamos a jugar un partido de futbol contra Rinmeikan y Siegfeld, pero la mayoría de nuestras jugadoras se enfermaron con un virus que anda pegando, pero no recuerdo su nombre, así que te venía a pedir si puedes reemplazar a alguna de mis jugadoras.

\- Lo haré con gusto – dijo Mahiru feliz de ayudar a su novia.

\- Suzu-chan, ¿podemos acompañarte? – dijo Karen.

\- ¿Acompañarme? Bien, entre más vengan, mejor.

\- Bueno, no tenemos nada que hacer, así que por mí está bien – dijo Maya - ¿Qué dicen las demás?

\- Por mi está bien – dijeron las demás.

\- Gracias chicas.

**.**

Las chicas de escenario de la Academia Seisho llegaron al campo de futbol en el cual, tal y como dijo Suzu, estaban las chicas de Siegfeld y Rinmeikan.

\- ¿Vas a jugar al final Minase-san? – dijo Tamao mirando a la chica peli negra para luego fijarse como estaba acompañada de las 9 chicas de Seisho - ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

\- Bueno, las demás de mi Academia se enfermaron con un virus.

\- ¿Con el virus que anda pegando?

\- Sí, entonces le pedí a Mahiru que me ayudara a jugar, entonces vinieron las demás y ya tenemos 10 jugadoras para jugar.

\- ¿No se supone que en el futbol se usan 11 jugadores por equipo?

\- Sí, pero esto solo es un pequeño partido, las reglas no importan – dijo Ichie.

\- ¡Estoy ansiosa por partirla la cara a Tamao! – dijo Kaoruko.

\- Hanayagi-san, espero que estés lista para comer mi polvo cuando Rinmeikan gane.

\- ¡¿Quieres pelear insecta?!

\- ¡Atrévete Kakarotto… digo, Hanayagi-san!

\- Maya Tendou, ¿lista para perder ante mi poder como futbolista? – dijo Akira mirando a la mejor de Seisho.

\- No creo que me deba preocupar Akira Yukishiro – dijo Maya – a lo mejor solo necesito jugar como es debido.

\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo? – dijo el as de Siegfeld.

\- Que vamos a jugar hasta que nos cansemos – dijo la castaña mirando retadoramente a la peli lila.

\- ¿A poco no vas a decirme algo a mí? – dijo Claudine sintiéndose ignorada.

\- Lo siento Claudine Saijo, pero esta es una batalla entre Messi y Cristiano, no te metas Griezmann.

\- ¡Turn Down for What! – dijeron algunas riéndose por el troleo que le habían dado a la francesa.

\- ¡Pues te derrotaré! – exclamó la peli ceniza – esta francesa es la mejor jugadora, fui maestra del mismo Griezmann y compañera de entrenamiento de Paul Pogba.

\- Claro que sí – dijo Akira en tono sarcástico – y yo soy hermana de Shinji Kagawa.

\- ¡Comencemos el juego! – dijo una mujer que estaba como árbitro.

\- ¿Yokumo-Sensei?

\- Júntense equipos – dijo la maestra reuniendo a los dos equipos – bien, las reglas son sencillas. Solo hay falta si miro sangre y si se tuercen alguna extremidad, no tenemos seguro, así que eviten romperse algo.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡A jugar!

**.**

\- ¡Buenos días, tardes, noches! – saludó una chica de cabello jengibre y ojos azules – soy Honoka Kousaka y les traigo en vivo esta narración del juego entre estas dos escuadras que se partirán la madre hoy.

\- Honoka, no creo que debas decir eso – dijo una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes.

\- Tsubasa-chan, solo digo lo que dicen los comentaristas mexicanos.

\- Solo que comience el juego – la castaña continuó – soy Tsubasa Kira y seré su segunda narradora.

\- ¡Bien! – la chica de ojos azules miró al campo – Tenemos la alineación del equipo conformado por la Academia de Artes Seiran y la Academia Seisho, el cual pasó a llamarse Estrellas Divinas.

\- ¿Quién le puso el nombre? – dijo Maya.

\- Nosotras – Karen y Suzu levantaron la mano.

\- Con razón sonó el nombre algo raro.

\- Y ahora el otro equipo – habló Tsubasa – el equipo formado por la Academia Siegfeld y la Academia Rinmeikan se llamó Titánicas.

\- ¿Por qué Titánicas? – preguntó Mei Fan.

\- Se me ocurrió la idea a mí – habló Michiru – miramos la película Titanic el otro día y Akira estuvo llorando como loca pensando en que final tuvo que haber tenido la película.

\- Realmente necesitamos otro nombre – dijo Rui.

\- ¿Lista para jugar juntas hermana? – dijo Shiori a su hermana mayor.

\- Solo jugaremos como compañeras Shiori, no agarres confianza – dijo Fumi.

\- Que frio – dijo Yuyuko en voz baja.

\- ¡A jugar!

\- ¡Iniciaremos el primer tiempo y veremos qué equipo es mejor! ¡Estrellas Divinas vs Titánicas!

La maestra sonó su silbato y solo comenzó a rodar el balón siendo picada primero por el equipo de Estrellas Divinas.

\- ¡Pásasela a Kuro! – exclamó Futaba a Kaoruko.

\- Bien – la peli azul tomó la pelota con las manos y se la lanzó a la francesa.

\- ¡Falta! ¡Tiro libre! – la Sensei pitó el tiro libre para las Titánicas.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Kaoruko? – reclamó Claudine.

\- Futaba-han me dijo que te la pasara.

\- ¡Pero con los pies! Esto es futbol.

\- Lo siento, es que nunca jugué futbol.

\- ¿Por qué incluimos a Kaoruko? – dijo Futaba – nos hubiéramos traído a Amemiya.

\- ¡Mala!

\- ¡Yo lanzaré! – dijo Tamao poniéndose en posición de patear el tiro libre, el cual no estaba muy lejos de la portería que defendía…

\- ¿Me pueden decir porque soy la portera? – dijo Junna que estaba como guardametas.

\- Porque no creo que puedas patear la pelota y hacer otra jugada, así que es mejor que solo defiendas la portería.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me insultas indirectamente Isurugi?

\- No te preocupes Hoshimi, solo defiende la portería como si tu vida dependiera de eso.

\- ¡Coloquen barrera! – dijo Suzu y se pusieron Maya, Karen y Kaoruko en la barrera.

\- ¿Por qué yo de barrera? – preguntó la peli azul.

\- ¿Quieres que Tamao meta gol? – lo dicho por Futaba molestó algo a la joven Hanayagi la cual no dudó en ponerse firme.

\- ¡Patéala fuerte Tamao-Senpai! – dijo Rui animando a su Senpai.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – al sonido del silbato, Tamao corrió y le pegó con fuerza, pero de suerte no fue a la portería, de hecho, la barrera bloqueó el tiro, con tan mala suerte que fue a dar a la entrepierna de Kaoruko.

\- M-Maldita – susurró la chica agarrándose su zona intima.

\- ¡Llévala Karen! – gritó Futaba a la castaña la cual llevaba la pelota y corrió como si no hubiera mañana.

\- ¡Marquen a Aijo-san! – gritó Akira yéndose a detener a Karen.

\- ¿Qué hago? – gritó Karen ya sintiendo como Akira le pisaba los talones.

\- ¡Mándasela a Kagura-san! – gritó Suzu mirando como la peli negra estaba sin marca.

\- ¡Tómala Hikari-chan! – Karen le lanzó la pelota a Hikari la cual no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué hago? – la chica no sabía qué hacer, pero no sirvió de nada que pasara algo ya que la pelota le dio de golpe en la cabeza y la dirección del esférico fue directo a la meta la cual entró, ni siquiera la portera Fumi lo vio venir.

\- ¡Gol para las Estrellas Divinas! – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¡Goooooooooooooooool de las Estrellas Divinas! – narraba Honoka – el gol lo marca la jugadora Hikari Kagura con un cabezazo que sorprendió a la portera Fumi Yumeoji. Estrellas Divinas 1, Titánicas 0.

\- ¡Bien hecho Hikari-chan! – Karen fue directo a su novia y le dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡Qué gran gol!

\- ¿Metí el gol?

\- Sí, ya sabía que esos 12 años en Inglaterra, realmente te hicieron una jugadora experta.

\- P-Pero yo…

\- Grande Hikari-chan, grande.

Mientras las dos novias celebraban, las demás revisaban a Kaoruko que seguía en el piso.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Kaoruko-chan? – Nana se acercó a la chica la cual solo se veía algo mal - ¿puedes seguir?

\- C-Creo que sí – la peli azul se levantaba a duras penas.

\- Futaba, creo que no podrás usar esa parte con Kaoruko por un rato – dijo Claudine sonrojando a ambas chicas.

\- S-Solo sigamos jugando Kuro, no hables de esas cosas.

Pasaron varios minutos y las cosas se ponían parejas para ambos equipos. El marcador seguía siendo de 1-0 a favor de Seisho y Seiran, aunque este último solo fuera representado por Suzu Minase.

Aunque para el minuto 40 de juego…

\- ¿Qué es lo que veo? – dijo Honoka que continuaba narrando – el equipo de las Titánicas recupera un balón que fue perdido por Maya Tendou y se lo lleva la jugadora Yukishiro.

\- ¡Pégale con fuerza Akira! – gritó Michiru.

\- ¡Mei Fan! – Akira miró a su compañera peli morada que estaba desmarcada - ¡Tómala!

\- Bien – Mei Fan recibió el balón de parte de Akira y esta estaba sola contra la portería, pero de costado izquierdo, debía pegarle de un solo golpe. Cuando llegaba la pelota hacia ella, le pegó de un solo remate - ¡Metete!

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – Junna se lanzó por el balón y a duras penas, logró desviarlo con su mano izquierda y el esférico dio en el travesaño superior – lo logré.

\- ¡Quítate Kaoruko! – Futaba gritó mirando que el balón que había rebotado en el tubo iba directo a su novia.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – antes de que se diera cuenta, Kaoruko sintió como la pelota le dio con fuerza en la cabeza y este rebotó hacia el interior de la portería.

\- ¡Y eso fue gol señores! – exclamó Honoka - ¡Gooooooooooooool de las Titánicas! ¡Un autogol de parte de la jugadora Kaoruko Hanayagi que le da la pelota en la cabeza y les da el empate a las chicas de Rinmeikan y Siegfeld!

\- Así es Honoka, es increíble ver un autogol de esa magnitud – narraba Tsubasa – y con esto nos vamos al empate en el marcador. Estrellas Divinas 1, Titánicas 1.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Futaba llegó donde estaba la peli azul - ¡¿Ves lo que hiciste?!

\- La mujer de quien – dijo la chica la cual estaba en el piso con espirales en los ojos – no mamá, mañana es sábado, no hay clases.

\- ¡Despiértate idiota! – Claudine agarró a la peli azul de la camiseta y después de varias sacudidas, Kaoruko reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- No importa que día es hoy, por tu culpa nos empataron.

\- Me duele mi cabeza – dijo la peli azul sobándose la cabeza - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Déjenla, debemos anotar para seguir en ventaja – dijo Suzu.

\- ¡Sí!

El juego continuó sin imprevisto, aunque muchas jugadas fueron de peligro para ambos bandos.

Pero justo en el último minuto del primer tiempo, se vino una jugada de peligro.

\- ¡Atención señores y señoras! – decía Honoka muy emocionada – la roba Seisho con Maya Tendou, la lleva la jugadora, se esquiva a Michiru Ootori, se esquiva a Mei Fan Liu, se baila a Shiori Yumeoji, pero queda frente a frente ante Akira Yukishiro.

\- ¿Qué harás Maya Tendou? No pasarás de aquí.

\- No – la mejor de Seisho sonrió por lo bajo – pero mi compañera si podrá.

\- ¿Qué? – Akira no se dio cuenta que Maya lanzó la pelota a lo largo justo en donde estaba Kaoruko sin marca.

\- Haré lo que algunos llaman chilena – la peli azul se dio la vuelta mientras veía el balón, saltó hacia atrás y solo se elevó en el aire lista para patear la pelota.

\- ¿Kaoruko-chan hará una chilena? – dijo Karen asombrada.

\- Pues creo que sí.

Kaoruko le iba a dar a la pelota, pero la peli azul no se dio cuenta de que iba muy elevada, así que simplemente pateó al aire antes de caer de lleno en el césped.

\- ¡Eso dolió!

\- ¡Hikari-chan! – Karen gritó mirando que la pelota iba hacia su novia peli negra.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – Hikari no sabía qué hacer, pero justo cuando iba a avanzar, se tropezó con el césped, pero con algo de suerte ya que cuando iba a caer, la pelota rebotó en su cabeza y fue con dirección hacia la portería con algo de fuerza.

De nada sirvió la estirada de Fumi ya que no pudo llegar a tiempo a la pelota, que de por sí fue pegada al poste, lugar casi imposible de detener para los arqueros.

Y sin más, la pelota ingresó.

\- ¡Goooooooooooooooool de las Estrellas Divinas! – Honoka seguía en narración - ¡De nuevo Hikari Kagura anota para su equipo! ¡Qué cabezazo tan magistral de parte de la jugadora Kagura! Estrellas Divinas 2, Titánicas 1.

\- Realmente fue un gol de categoría profesional, realmente la jugadora Hikari Kagura es experta en cabecear ya que sus dos goles han sido de cabeza.

\- ¡Eso es Hikari! – dijo la francesa felicitando a la peli negra – realmente llevas sangre de futbolista.

\- P-Pero yo no hice…

\- ¡Qué gran gol Hikari-chan! – dijo Karen abrazando a su novia – eres grande Hikari-chan.

\- G-Gracias Karen – Hikari no entendía porque la felicitaban mucho por unos tropezones que se daba.

\- ¡Termina el primer tiempo! – anunció la Sensei.

\- ¡Amigos, el primer tiempo finaliza! Estrellas Divinas 2, Titánicas 1.

\- Chicos, nos vamos a un corte comercial y volveremos con el análisis del primer tiempo y el inicio de la segunda etapa de este juego.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo._

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_¿Debería extenderlo a tiempo extra o algo cuando finalice el segundo tiempo?_

_Ustedes me dicen._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	13. Chapter 13

**Motagua, Motagua, mi corazón solo late por vos.**

.

_**Uzuki. **__Jeje, me alegro que te haya dado risa, esa era la intención. Hikari debería jugar para la selección de Inglaterra como delantera, serían campeones mundiales con sus goles de categoría de Messi y Ronaldo XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El medio tiempo de este partido es patrocinado por nada.

Compre nada, nada patrocinó este segmento.

.

Las jugadoras de ambas escuadras estaban planeando los movimientos para el juego de la segunda mitad.

\- ¡Bien! – Suzu se dirigió hacia las demás – chicas, sé que este partido ha estado reñido y vamos con ventaja en el marcador, pero no debemos confiarnos.

\- Así es Suzu-chan, debemos ir con todo hasta que nos duelan las piernas – dijo Karen.

\- Por cierto, Karen, buenos centros a Kagura-san, realmente te luciste.

\- Gracias, había visto varios juegos de la Copa del Mundo y aprendí algo.

\- Kagura-san, buenos cabezazos, realmente se mira que estuviste ensayando.

\- Los 12 años que estuvo Hikari-chan en Inglaterra la hicieron una gran futbolista.

\- N-No fue así Karen, yo solo…

\- ¿En dónde viviste Hikari? – preguntó Claudine.

\- En Londres, pero yo…

\- ¡Genial! – mencionó la novia de Mahiru – significa que te entrenaste con jugadores del Tottenham, Arsenal…

\- También del West Ham United y del West Browmich.

\- P-Pero esos…

\- Y no hay que olvidar el Liverpool y el Everton.

\- C-Chicas, esas ciudades no son…

\- Sin olvidar al Celtic de Glasgow y el Rangers.

\- E-Eso no son de Inglaterra…

\- No importa, ahora solo vamos a hacer los cambios para el juego – Suzu apuntó al suelo mientras dibujaba – no habrá cambios significativos en el esquema del juego, solo que habrá un cambio de posición en cuanto a jugador se refiere.

\- ¿Qué cambio harás Suzu-chan? – preguntó Mahiru.

\- Sencillo – la peli negra de cabello corto miró a la peli azul – Hanayagi, saldrás de tu posición de mediocampista.

\- ¿Saldré de esa posición? – Kaoruko lo pensó un poco – es mejor que nada, ya no quería estar en esa posición.

\- Sí, ya no queremos que a alguien le manden la pelota con las manos – se burló la francesa.

\- Ni que le den en la entrepierna con el balón – siguió Maya.

\- Ni que metan un autogol – dijo Junna.

\- Ni que no hagan una chilena – siguió Hikari.

\- Y que se duerma tan rápido cuando estamos en nuestro momento intimo – dijo la peli roja para luego callarse - ¿Qué? Pensé que estábamos dando quejas de Kaoruko.

\- ¡Malas! – reclamó la peli azul – pues si no me quieren para esa posición, ni modo, ya no jugaré.

\- Espera Hanayagi, no es lo que quise decir – Suzu miró fijamente a Kaoruko – solo te cambiaré de posición.

\- Bien, en donde sea, no importa, solo me concentraré en lograr mi cometido.

\- Sigo diciendo que debimos traernos a Amemiya.

\- ¡Futaba-han!

\- ¡Equipos, vuelvan al encuentro! – anunció la Sensei.

.

\- ¡Estamos de vuelta en el partido! – dijo Honoka siguiendo de narradora – ha sido un juego emocionante y las chicas de escenario no nos han fallado. ¿Qué opinas Tsubasa-chan?

\- Así es Honoka, el juego ha estado muy reñido y ambas escuadras han demostrado tener lo que se necesita para ganar el encuentro.

\- Y volvemos a la cancha en donde comenzará la segunda parte.

.

Las chicas del equipo de las Titánicas no habían realizado ningún movimiento en su alineación, siempre manteniéndose con Fumi en la portería y con las demás repartidas en las distintas posiciones.

En cambio, al equipo de Estrellas Divinas…

\- ¿Por qué voy de portera? – preguntó Kaoruko que estaba con los guantes de guardametas mientras Junna ahora era mediocampista.

\- Porque siento que eres más productiva para atrapar las pelotas que vayan a la portería.

\- Y también porque no queremos que metas más autogoles.

\- ¡Que malas son!

\- ¡Comenzaremos la segunda parte! – dijo Honoka – ahora la picarán las del equipo de las Titánicas, las cuales van en desventaja por un gol.

\- Vamos con el inicio del segundo tiempo.

La Sensei hizo sonar el silbato y así, comenzó la segunda mitad.

Akira la mandó para Shiori, la cual se la mandó a Michiru.

\- ¡Mándasela a Mei Fan! – gritó Akira a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Allá te va, Mei Fan! – la rubia mandó con fuerza la pelota a la peli morada la cual se vio marcada por Mahiru y Claudine que estaban dándole problemas.

\- Ni creas que pasarás – dijo la francesa – soy hábil y fuerte como Zinedine Zidane.

\- Te confiaste – la china pasó rápidamente la pelota hacia Yachiyo que venía atrás.

\- La tengo – la peli rosa corrió rápidamente mientras se quitaba las marcas de Mahiru y Claudine y se dirigía hacia portería.

\- ¡Yachiyo, a Tamao! – gritó Akira desde media cancha.

\- ¡Tomoe-san! – la chica lanzó fuertemente la pelota y Tamao estaba adelantada en el área chica, lista para rematar de cabeza.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – la peli azul saltó alto mientras la pelota iba a su cabeza.

\- No en mi guardia hija de puta – una sorprendente Kaoruko dio un gran salto en el aire y con su puño mandó la pelota hacia afuera del área, alejando el balón de su portería.

\- Buena sacada Hanayagi – dijo Suzu - ¡atacamos!

\- ¡Corre Jun-Jun! – Karen animaba a su amiga peli morada la cual solo poseía el esférico.

\- ¿A quién se la mando?

\- ¡Yo me la quedaré! – Yuyuko se acercaba a la peli morada dispuesta a quitarle la pelota.

\- ¡Pásamela Hoshimi-san! – gritó Maya.

\- Tendou-san – la chica de cabello morado pasó la pelota a su compañera de cabello castaño oscuro mientras corría bastante rápido.

\- ¡Corre Maya-chan! – dijo Nana sabiendo que su amiga estaba siendo marcada desde atrás por Akira.

\- Ni creas que pasarás por mi Maya Tendou, ganaré este juego.

\- Ni lo creas Yukishiro-san – Maya sabía que estaba con mucha marca, pero tenía una jugadora sin marca.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- ¡Tuya Aijo-san! – Maya mandó la pelota hacia Karen la cual solo tenía un objetivo en mente.

\- Dispara a todo lo que dé – Karen tenía la opción de detener la pelota y luego disparar, pero esta vez decidió no hacerlo y justo cuando Karen iba a tener la pelota en el pie, sacó un potente remate pegándole de un solo.

La pelota fue con algo de potencia hacia la portería defendida por Fumi la cual logró detener la pelota.

\- ¿Eso fue todo Aijo-san? – la rubia solo sonrió - ¡Corran a todo lo que den sus piernas!

Fumi mandó la pelota hacia su hermana la cual solo corrió hacia el lado contrario de la cancha.

\- ¿Qué hago? – decía la menor de las hermanas Yumeoji - ¿A quién se la mando?

\- ¡Mándamela! – gritó Ichie tomando el control del esférico luego de un pase de Shiori – aquí vamos.

\- Corre Ichie-chan – dijo Tamao corriendo mientras las de Seisho defendían.

\- ¡Defiendan el lado izquierdo!

\- Déjenmelos a mí – dijo Junna corriendo a defender su lado de la cancha.

\- ¡No lo creo! – Ichie agarró una actitud algo rara en la cual se mostró más intimidante y solo mostró las ganas de ganar el juego.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Ichie-chan? – preguntó la peli azul.

\- Que importa, así ganaremos Tamao – dijo Yuyuko.

\- Yukko, no creo que debamos exponernos así – dijo Rui – debemos ir con todo.

\- ¡Ootori! – Ichie se la pasó a la rubia la cual solo llevó el esférico lo más rápido que pudo, incluso evadiendo a Maya y Claudine ya casi llegando al final de la cancha.

\- Ya te quedarás sin cancha – exclamó Kaoruko confiada y algo arrogante – no anotarás.

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo la joven rubia por lo cual disparó desde esa posición en la que estaba.

La pelota parecía salirse de la cancha, pero en un momento agarró una especie de comba la cual se fue haciendo más notoria cuanto más se acercaba a la portería.

Kaoruko finalmente se dio cuenta del peligro de ese balón.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios es eso? – finalmente, la peli azul reaccionó y se lanzó al balón segura de que lo podría desviar, pero justo en ese momento, la pelota se le escapó entre las piernas introduciéndose en el interior de la portería.

\- ¡Goooooooooooool de las Titánicas! – Honoka gritó de emoción - ¡que golazo! ¡Gran gol de parte de la jugadora Michiru Ootori! ¡El empate llega al marcador! ¡2-2!

\- Así es Honoka, gran gol de parte de la jugadora Ootori la cual hace que el marcador se llegue al empate.

\- Veamos que harán las Estrellas Divinas para contrarrestar el empate.

\- ¡Bien hecho Kaoruko! – regañó Futaba – gran gol te dejaste meter.

\- No fue mi culpa, ese balón fue poseído por el diablo y se movió en el aire – protestó la peli azul.

\- Tienes razón Hanayagi – dijo Suzu – la pelota iba con efecto, incluso los profesionales tienen problemas en esto.

\- ¿Lo ves Futaba-han? Hasta Minase me da la razón y…

\- Aunque el gol que te metieron fue muy estúpido, bien la podrías haber parado.

\- Retiro lo dicho.

\- ¡No importa! ¡Solo juguemos!

De ahí, el marcador no se movió por los momentos y el juego se marcó por las faltas que cometían los dos equipos eran pitadas por la Sensei la cual no dudaba en amonestar a las chicas.

Pero faltaban cinco minutos para el final del juego y la fatiga se hacía presente en las chicas.

Pero en eso…

\- ¡Tuya Aijo-san! – Maya lanzó la pelota hacia Karen la cual corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

\- ¿Quién estará libre? – mientras Karen miraba hacia todos lados, no hallaba a alguien libre hasta que… - ¡Hikari-chan!

\- E-Espera, no la mandes Karen.

\- ¡Tuya! – sin escuchar lo que su novia dijo, la castaña lanzó fuerte la pelota dando a indicar que debía hacer algo.

\- ¿Cómo le pego? – Hikari no hallaba que hacer, pero en eso, la peli negra se tropezó con el césped y justo la pelota le da en la cara dando un efecto de rebote que agarró desprevenida a Fumi y la pelota volvió a ingresar.

\- ¡Goooooool de las Estrellas Divinas! Increíble lo que ven mis ojos. La jugadora Hikari Kagura logró hacer el gol que pone de nuevo a las chicas de Seisho en la delantera.

\- ¡¿Y yo que?!

\- Perdón, a las chicas de Seisho y Seiran logran remontar y se ponen a ganar.

\- ¡Increíble gol Hikari-chan! – Karen abrazó a la peli negra - ¡qué gran gol!

\- Me duela algo la cara – dijo la chica mientras se sobaba un poco el rostro.

\- No importa, fue un gran gol.

\- ¡Eres grande Hikari! – Claudine llegó y comenzó a hacerle reverencia – eres grande Hikari, realmente una gran jugadora.

\- P-Pero yo no…

Después de la celebración, siguieron el juego a los últimos momentos.

\- ¡La llevo! ¡Todas al frente! – dijo Akira mientras llevaba el esférico.

Las Titánicas llevaban el control del balón mientras incluso Fumi salía de la portería dispuesta a ayudar al equipo a empatar el juego.

\- ¡Defiendan! – dijo Maya mandando a todas las jugadoras.

\- Maya Tendou, no eres la capitana – dijo la francesa.

\- ¡Defiende la portería o no hay sexo por una semana!

\- ¡Allá voy! – Claudine salió corriendo hacia la portería.

Las chicas de Rinmeikan y Siegfeld iban con todo con tal de empatar.

\- ¡Recibirás el poder de las dos escuelas juntas! – gritó Akira – esto lo aprendí de Oliver Atom.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- ¡El tiro de las leyendas! ¡El tiro con chanfle!

\- ¿Tiro con chanfle?

\- ¡Aquí voy! – sin más que perder, Akira lanzó con todas sus energías la pelota la cual incluso agarró fuego.

\- ¡Kaoruko! – gritó Futaba por su novia.

\- ¡La detendré!

\- ¡Quítate Kaoruko!

Sin escuchar a nadie, la peli azul puso sus manos en frente y trató de detener la pelota, pero esta vez no pudo detenerla con estas, sino que el esférico fue directo a su entrepierna de nuevo.

Pero Kaoruko no prestó atención al dolor y solo trató de detener la pelota a pesar de que le ardía esa zona.

Finalmente lo logró y tomó la pelota mientras caía al suelo.

\- ¡Santos panes de repostería! ¡Tsubasa-chan, la portera Kaoruko Hanayagi logró una atajada monumental!

\- Imaginar que detuvo el balón con la entrepierna es doloroso, pero efectivo.

\- ¡Gran atrapada Kaoruko-chan! – dijo Karen.

\- ¡Termina el segundo tiempo! ¡Estrellas Divinas 3, Titánicas 2!

\- ¡El árbitro pita el final del juego y las chicas de Seiran y Seisho ganan el juego! La jugadora Hikari Kagura se convierte en la matadora del juego al meter triplete.

\- Pero la otra heroína es la portera Kaoruko Hanayagi la cual detuvo el poderoso remate de Akira Yukishiro.

\- ¡Grande Kaoruko! – Claudine fue y se tiró encima de la peli azul.

\- Bien hecho Hanayagi-san – Maya también hizo lo mismo que su novia.

\- Me uno – Nana también se tiró encima y al final, todas las jugadoras del equipo se tiraron encima de Kaoruko.

Al final, la peli azul pasó de villana a heroína y les otorgó el triunfo a sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué les parece un juego de revancha el próximo fin de semana? – preguntó Suzu.

\- ¡Genial! – dijeron las demás.

\- ¡Ni mierda! – gritó Kaoruko al cielo.

Las chicas jugarían próximamente un juego, pero esa es otra historia.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Volveremos a celebrar juntos…**

.

_**Uzuki. **__Bueno, el juego terminó de una buena manera, aunque Kaoruko pasó de villana a heroína con la mejor atajada de la historia XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo día en Seisho, aunque esto fue algo agotador luego del tremendo juego que se habían jugado las chicas días atrás en el que se trajeron el triunfo de vuelta, aunque Kaoruko fue la que se llevó la peor parte de todas.

A pesar de haber ganado, Kaoruko realmente se sintió mal por eso ya que no logró soportar el dolor en varias zonas del cuerpo, aunque la que más le dolió fue la de la entrepierna.

Aunque dejando todo eso a un lado, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, aunque a cierta peli negra le habían caído varias sorpresas.

Cuando Hikari fue a traer la correspondencia, se seguía encontrando con invitaciones a distintos clubes. Justo en ese momento, se encontró con Karen.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hikari-chan?

\- No es nada Karen, solo que me estoy cansando un poco por las invitaciones sobre clubes deportivos que me llegan.

\- Bueno, creo que se viralizó el juego que tuvimos contra Rinmeikan y Siegfeld, además de como anotaste los goles Hikari-chan, ellos te vieron potencial.

\- Pero ya dije que no quiero ser futbolista, ya me estoy dedicando a la actuación.

\- Bueno, por el momento harías eso, tal vez en un futuro te haces futbolista, me gustaría verlo.

\- Karen… honestamente no sé qué pensar de eso – la chica solo dejó a un lado las invitaciones de los clubes deportivos – pero creo que dejaré eso a un lado.

\- No creo que debas dejarlo pasar por alto Hikari-chan, a lo mejor te haces una oportunidad.

\- Como sea.

Luego de todo esto, las chicas fueron a sus distintas clases en las cuales se habló mucho del encuentro deportivo que tuvieron las 9 chicas junto con Suzu.

Aunque cierta persona, fue la más popular de ellas.

\- ¡Increíble Hikari-Senpai! – decían las menores de la Academia las cuales estaban rodeando a la peli negra la que se sentía algo nerviosa por estar en el centro de atención.

\- S-Solo jugué algo, no fue tanto…

\- ¡Kagura-san, eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas! – decían algunas sonrojando a Hikari la cual quería dejar de ser el centro de atención.

Mientras tanto, las demás solo miraban la escena la cual las dejaba con bastante gracia.

\- ¿A poco Kagura-han ya se ha hecho de fama? – dijo al peli azul algo celosa de la atención que recibía la pelinegra.

\- Kaoruko, ella fue la goleadora del partido, aunque necesito decirle a Hikari que me enseñe a cabecear como estrella.

\- Aunque me preocupa como vaya a reaccionar Karen – dijo la francesa – su novia está siendo acosada por varias Kouhais y creo que algunas Senpais también.

\- No creo que Aijo-san reaccione mal – dijo Maya al lado de su novia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues… - la castaña miró hacia atrás en la que se hallaba Karen tomando algo de jugo como si nada pasara.

\- ¿K-Karen-chan? – Nana veía a la chica la cual se veía bastante calmada.

\- ¿Eh? – Karen volteó a ver dónde estaban sus amigas - ¿ocurre algo?

\- ¿Cómo que si ocurre algo? Tu novia está siendo acosada por varias chicas y tú no dices nada – Futaba señaló donde estaba Hikari.

\- Sí, ya lo vi.

\- ¿Y no dirás nada? – ahora fue Junna.

\- Bueno, Hikari-chan puede hacer lo que quiera, no soy una novia celosa, ella es libre también de hacer lo que quiera. Además, el juego la hizo bastante popular, no creo que haya nada de malo en eso ¿no?

Las demás quedaron boquiabiertas por las palabras de la castaña la cual hizo que más de alguna se mirara entre las demás, ya que de por sí, había algunas que realmente tenían problemas con los celos.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron Maya, Kaoruko y Junna siendo observadas por sus respectivas parejas.

\- Nada – Claudine, Futaba y Nana solo echaron la mirada a otro lado, Mahiru solo reía de la situación.

\- Al menos tenemos a alguien que es una novia calmada y que no es tóxica – dijo la peli roja para luego echarle ojo a su novia – quisiera que Kaoruko fuera como tu Karen.

\- ¿Por qué Futaba-han? Pero si para ser tonta y descuidada no se ocupa estudiar Futaba-han.

\- Pero si ser una novia tóxica y que no te vigile como tu realmente necesita estudiar, necesitarías estudiar mucho.

\- ¿Q-Que me estás queriendo decir? – la peli azul estaba con un tic en el ojo.

\- Nada, olvídalo.

\- Te comprendo Futaba, realmente tener una novia tóxica es algo difícil – ahora fue Claudine – créeme, yo sé lo desesperante que es a veces tener una novia idiota.

\- ¡Claudine! – reclamó Maya algo molesta.

\- P-Perdón.

\- Junna-chan no es tanto así, aunque de vez en cuando se le sale lo celosa – ahora fue Nana.

\- Vamos Nana, yo te doy tu lugar y sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero es que a veces se me sale celosa…

\- No lo creí de ti Hoshimi – río un poco Futaba – la presidenta de la clase celosa de su novia.

\- N-No soy tanto así.

\- Bueno, en sencillas razones, Karen es la única de todas nosotras que es calmada.

\- ¿Y cómo eres tu Tsuyuzaki-san?

\- B-Bueno, Suzu-chan a veces si es algo posesiva, aunque no hace shows ni nada, solo lo hablamos en privado y…

\- Termina en algo más ¿verdad? – Futaba lanzó el comentario con doble sentido, cosa que Mahiru captó.

\- N-No es así Futaba-chan, s-solo que…

\- Bueno, creo que coincidimos todas, Karen es la única que no es tóxica ni celosa, aunque creo que Hikari no lo es ¿verdad Karen?

\- Sí, Hikari-chan es bien celosa – la castaña bajó la mirada con mirada divertida – realmente a veces es algo desesperante, pero igual la quiero.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, aunque ella toma clases de cómo manejar los celos, aunque sea por internet.

\- ¿Clases para evitar los celos? ¿Cuál es el link? Necesito eso para Maya – dijo Claudine.

\- Claudine, no soy celosa.

\- ¿Ah no? – la francesa miró a la castaña – te recuerdo quien fue la que hizo un berrinche cuando me fui con Futaba a ver el juego entre Japón y Francia y no te llevé porque las dos ya teníamos boletos.

\- ¡¿En serio Futaba-han?! – reclamó la peli azul.

\- Sí, fuimos a un juego de futbol.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – reclamó Kaoruko.

\- Cálmate, se te va a rebalsar la bilis.

\- ¿Cuando fueron? ¿Fue cuando dijiste que ibas a reparar la mota y te tardaste como 2 horas en llegar a los dormitorios?

\- Sí, es que, si te decía, no dejarías que fuera y me obligarías a comprarte un boleto sabiendo que ya no habría boletos.

\- ¡Que mala eres Futaba-han! Tienes novia y no le dices que vas a salir con alguien.

\- Oye, serás muy mi novia, pero, aun así, tengo derecho a salir, no eres nadie para decirme con quien debo salir.

\- No creí que fueras a ocultarme algo así Claudine – dijo Maya mirando a la peli ceniza.

\- Maya, es lo mismo que Kaoruko, si te decía que iba con Futaba, hubieras hecho un show grande.

\- No creo que algo bueno salga de esto – Karen solo se fue de ahí mientras iba afuera del aula, aún faltaba para que las clases iniciarán, así que saldría un rato, pero en el camino se topó con cierta peli negra.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Aijo-san? – preguntó.

\- L-Lo siento Amemiya-san, es que no me fijé en que estabas aquí.

\- Bueno, no te culpo, ibas corriendo como loca Aijo-san.

\- ¿V-Verdad? – la chica de cabello castaño río mientras de la nada sintió como alguien la observaba como si la estuviera analizando - ¿q-que es este cosmos?

\- ¿Cosmos? – Amemiya no entendió eso – no sé de qué hablas Aijo-san, lo único que veo es a Kagura-san mirándote como si te quisiera matar.

\- ¿Eh? – Karen volteó lentamente la cabeza y asomándose por la puerta estaba cierta peli negra mirándola con ojos que simbolizaban la muerte en persona - ¿H-H-H-Hikari-chan?

\- Karen – esa única palabra salió de la boca de la peli negra causando un escalofrío a la castaña que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

\- H-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, estoy bien – cada paso que daba la peli negra hacia Karen la hacía sudar del miedo ya que solo miraba que de los pasos de Hikari aparecían varios espíritus.

\- S-Si me disculpas Hikari-chan… me voy a la Patagonia a buscar zapato de mi talla.

\- No te vas – Hikari detuvo a su amada – mira lo que hay dentro de mi mochila.

\- ¿P-Para qué…?

\- Solo mira.

Con algo de miedo, Karen miró dentro de la mochila de su novia peli negra y se llevó gran sorpresa, aunque no fue de la buena ya que, al ver dentro, notó como había distintos juguetes dentro de esta.

Había desde juguetes sexuales hasta lubricantes eróticos.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto?

\- Esta noche, por hablar con otra chica que no conozco, te castigaré.

\- P-Pero si la conoces Hikari-chan… ella es Shion Amemiya-san, una de las que ayudó a Banana-chan en la obra y…

\- Esta noche, a las 7, desnúdate y ponte el lubricante, yo llevaré todo.

\- P-Pero Mahiru-chan…

\- Ella dormirá con Minase-san esta noche, así que no tendremos problemas – finalizó la peli negra dejando a Karen con la cara azul del miedo.

\- C-Creo que no sobreviviré esta noche.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vamos con otra historia loca de estas chicas.**

**También decir que el domingo se subirá un especial por el cumpleaños de Nana.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Claudine y Nana estaban reunidas junto con Futaba y Karen las estaban con una cámara en la mesa hablando de algunas cosas que iban a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Haremos esto al final? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- Esa es la idea, aunque me da algo miedo a ver cómo reacciona Junna-chan – dijo la peli naranja.

\- Esa es la idea Nana, queremos ver cómo reaccionan ambas.

\- Tendou te va a matar Kuro – dijo Futaba con sinceridad.

\- Bueno, quiero vengarme por lo del otro día cuando fue lo de Kaoruko.

\- Sí, eso realmente me dejó algo de celos, pero, aun así, no sabía que fueras a aceptar esta broma Karen.

\- Bueno, nunca le he hecho una broma a Hikari-chan de este nivel.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Bueno, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar nos hemos jugado una que otra bromita, pero no de este nivel.

\- Siento que vamos a morir – dijo la francesa para después de reír – pero valdrá la pena ver sus caras.

\- ¿Seguras? Siento que esto aún no es buena idea – dijo Nana algo preocupada.

\- Vamos Banana-chan, ya estamos metidas en esto, al menos terminemos la broma.

\- Sí, quero vengarme de Kaoruko, así que estaré dentro.

\- Creo que Hikari-chan me matará, pero creo que valdrá las risas que me dará cuando veamos el nivel.

\- B-Bueno… - la de ojos verdes estaba indecisa por esto, pero al final, la presión pudo más con ella y terminó aceptando – bien, lo haré. Aunque creo que Junna-chan me matará.

\- Bien, solo falta grabar el intro para que nos crean.

\- ¿Por qué grabamos un intro? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Es para que sepan que estamos bromeando y que todo fue planeado. Si hacemos la broma sin intro, no tendremos forma de comprobarles que todo fue planeado y que no va en serio.

\- Bueno, así pues, sí.

\- Bien, iniciemos la broma – Futaba tomó la cámara y la encendió - ¿Quién dará la introducción?

\- Yo lo haré – Claudine tomó la cámara y comenzó a grabar - ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa chavales? ¡Todo bien! ¡Todo correcto! Y yo que me alegro.

\- Así no es Kuro, creo que debería ser otra intro, deber ser algo más novedoso, además, esa la tiene un tipo de Dinamarca.

\- Futaba-chan, creo que era de España – dijo Karen haciendo memoria.

\- No Karen, estoy más que segura que él que dice eso es de Dinamarca.

\- Dejando eso a un lado, creo que ya pensé una buena intro – Claudine tomó de nuevo la cámara – _Bonjour amis YouTube, voici Claudine Saijo vous apportant une nouvelle vidéo de farces._

\- ¡Al menos habla en japonés!

\- Bien, relaja los mangos Futaba – Claudine volvió a tomar la cámara - ¡Hola amigos! Aquí su anfitriona y la mujer más bella de Francia, Claudine Saijo, trayéndoles un nuevo vídeo de una broma que haremos yo y 3 amigas mías a nuestras novias, la cual será algo fuerte.

\- Así es, aunque esto será una venganza para mí y Kuro – dijo Futaba – verán, aunque no fue su culpa, aun así, nuestras novias nos dieron un susto horrible pensando que estaban teniendo una relación a escondidas de nosotras.

\- Sí, aunque esto será legendario.

\- Creo que aún tengo algo de miedo.

\- Vamos Nana, no creo que vayamos a hacer algo más fuerte.

\- Bueno, se preguntarán en que consiste la broma. Bueno, la broma consiste en que cada una de nosotras se acostará con otra chica en la cama.

\- Que quede claro que no haremos nada, estaremos vestidas y todo, solo estaremos dormidas en la misma cama o sino, estaremos juntas.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo haremos para que Kaoruko-chan mire que estoy en la cama con Futaba-chan? – preguntó Karen.

\- Bueno, con el grito de Hikari se darán cuenta Kaoruko, además, conociéndola, ella vendrá de chismosa.

\- Así se hará más fácil.

\- Pensándolo un poco, creo que cuando Maya se dé cuenta de que estoy con alguien más, se enojará mucho, tanto que tal vez grite y llame la atención de Hoshimi.

\- Tengo nervios – dijo Nana temblando un poco y frotándose las manos.

\- No te preocupes, la cosa se pondrá buena cuando se miren sus caras.

\- Por el amor a Athena, comencemos la broma.

\- Bien – en eso, la castaña recibió un mensaje – es de Hikari-chan.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que ya vienen en camino con las demás.

\- Así, se me olvidó decirles que nuestras novias salieron junto la novia de Mahiru, Suzu Minase, la cual las invitó a un paseo por la Academia Seiran.

\- Bueno, por el momento instalaremos las cámaras y solo esperemos que sea una reacción bastante divertida.

\- Vamos a morir.

\- ¡Síganme los buenos!

**.**

Futaba y Claudine se encargaron de instalar las cámaras en uno de los rincones de las habitaciones. Pusieron 4 cámaras, cada una en la habitación de Karen, Claudine, en la Nana y en la Futaba.

\- ¿Al final quedaremos como dijimos?

\- Sí, Futaba va con Karen y yo iré contigo Nana.

\- Ya me entró cosa – la peli naranja tomó una bolsa de papel mientras la apretaba.

\- Cálmate Banana-chan, yo también estoy con algo de miedo.

\- Bien, cada cámara está instalada. Así que todas a sus posiciones – la francesa recibió un mensaje de parte de su novia castaña – Maya dice que ya vienen.

\- ¡No puede ser! No le contesté a Hikari-chan – justo cuando Karen tomó su celular, fue detenida por las demás.

\- ¿Qué haces Karen? No lo eches a perder.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si le respondes ahora, sabrá que estás despierta y comenzará a sospechar.

\- Bien, iré con Nana a su cuarto, Futaba, tú y Karen alisten todo.

\- ¿Y dónde nos acostaremos?

\- En tu cama, pues donde más – respondió con ironía la peli roja.

\- ¡Corran!

Unos minutos después, las 4 chicas se acostaron en pareja. Y justo pasó un poco de tiempo, cuando las 4 también decidieron desarreglarse un poco la ropa para que fuera más creíble.

Ya había comenzado la broma.

**.**

Maya, Junna, Hikari, Mahiru y Kaoruko llegaron a los dormitorios. Suzu por obvias razones se quedó en Seiran ya que era su Academia, además, su novia Mahiru iría acompañada delas demás, así que no debía preocuparse.

\- ¿Pasa algo Hikari-chan? – preguntó Mahiru a la peli negra que iba mirando su celular.

\- Que raro, Karen no me respondió.

\- ¿Solo por eso Kagura-han? Vamos, debió ser algo más fuerte.

\- A mí tampoco me respondió Claudine – dijo la castaña oscuro.

\- Tendou-han también está preocupada porque su querida Kuro-han no le responde.

\- Bueno, ya llegamos – las 5 chicas llegaron a los dormitorios y solo se metieron ya que estaban algo cansadas de caminar mucho.

\- Karen – llamó la peli negra a su novia, pero esta no respondió.

\- ¡Futaba-han! Dame un masaje en los pies que me duelen.

\- Nana, ¿estás aquí?

\- Claudine, ya llegué – la castaña fue la primera en ir a la habitación de la francesa y cuando revisó, no encontró a nadie – que raro, ¿Dónde estará?

\- Iré a ver a dejar estos libretos a mi cuarto – Junna se retiró del sitio y justo cuando abrió la habitación que compartía con Nana, con voz suave miró la escena en la cama de su novia - ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Las demás quedaron alarmadas y fueron a ver y justo cuando llegaron a ver, Junna estaba sentada en el suelo mientras estaba con la mano en su boca cubriéndola.

\- ¿Qué pa…? – Maya no terminó la frase ya que cuando miró a la cama de Nana, miró como su novia estaba abrazada a la peli naranja y con la ropa un poco desaliñada - ¡Claudine Saijo!

\- ¿Eh? – la peli ceniza se levantó poco a poco y miró a su novia castaña la cual estaba con una mirada llena de dolor y enojo, ni que decir de Junna la cual parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto - ¿Qué pasa Maya?

\- ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué estás acostada con Daiba-san?! ¡Mírate cómo estás!

\- Ya Maya-chan, quiero dormir – dijo Nana haciendo una buena actuación de dormilona.

\- ¡Daiba-san, levántate! – Maya fue directo a la peli naranja y a empujones la levantó.

\- ¡Yo no fui mamá! – gritó "con sorpresa" la peli naranja - ¿Maya-chan? ¿Junna-chan?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste Nana? – la peli morada estaba muy dolida, pero luego su rostro cambió a enojo total - ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así?!

\- C-Cálmate Junna-chan, yo no te engañé.

\- ¡¿Cómo qué no?! Estás con la ropa desarreglada y acostada en la misma cama con Saijo-san.

\- ¡KAREN AIJO! – se escuchó el grito de Hikari la cual se fue unos segundos antes ya que no quería ver esa escena, pero el grito de ella llamó la atención de Mahiru y Kaoruko que fueron a ver que le pasaba a la peli negra.

\- ¿Qué pasó Hikari-chan? – Mahiru llegó con su amiga y cuando miró a la chica, estaba totalmente molesta mirando de frente. Kaoruko también notó esto.

\- ¿Kagura-han? – cuando la peli azul miró a la habitación, se asustó también, las pupilas se le dilataron y el enojo se apoderó de ella - ¡¿Qué haces Futaba-han?!

Tanto Kaoruko como Hikari entraron furiosas a la habitación y fueron a despertar a sus novias.

\- ¡Despiértate Karen! ¡Tú también Futaba!

Ambas chicas se levantaron fingiendo que recién se levantaban.

\- ¿Por qué me despiertas Hikari-chan? Estaba teniendo un sueño muy lindo.

\- Tu también Kaoruko, estaba dormida, estoy harta que me despiertes siempre tan brusco.

\- ¡Futaba-han! ¡Esto es en serio! ¡¿Por qué estás dormida con Karen-han?!

\- Ya Kaoruko, es normal, somos amigas. Lo mismo para ti Hikari.

\- ¡Eso no es excusa Futaba! ¡Estás acostada con mi novia en la misma cama!

\- Hikari-chan, ya deja de gritar fuerte, me duele la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste Karen?! ¡Yo no te he sido infiel! ¡Y, aun así, me haces esto!

\- Deja de ser tan dramática Hikari – al decir eso, la peli negra se lanzó a los golpes con la peli roja, la cual logró escapar mientras detenía a Hikari, aunque Kaoruko quiso hacer lo mismo, esta se tropezó con nada y cayó de cara.

\- ¿Estás bien Kaoruko-chan? – la castaña quiso ayudarla, pero esta solo recibió un manotazo de parte de la peli azul.

\- No me toques Karen-han – sin más, la chica se fue de la habitación.

\- Estúpida – Hikari no logró darle un solo golpe a Futaba, pero esta sin más se fue también del cuarto y solo quedó Mahiru la cual se miraba molesta con Futaba y Karen.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Hikari-chan y a Kaoruko-chan? – la peli azul medianoche estaba molesta, pero fue arrastrada por ambas chicas las cuales le mostraron el vídeo de la intro - ¿todo era una broma?

\- Sí, Nana y Kuro son parte de la broma.

\- ¿Por qué se enojarían tanto?

\- Obvio, encuentran a su pareja con otra persona, obvio que se va a enojar.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡No me hables! ¡Terminamos Claudine! ¡Vete mucho a la mierda! – gritó Maya yéndose a la sala. Cabe decir que la castaña era alguien fuerte de carácter que rara vez mostraba sus emociones, pero esto fue demasiado para ella.

\- ¡Tú también Nana! ¡Terminamos! – ahora Junna fue la que gritó.

\- Esto se salió de control, vamos con las demás.

Mahiru fue con las otras chicas que se salieron víctimas de la broma, mientras Futaba y Karen fueron por Nana y Claudine, las cuales estaban con un semblante de tristeza, esto por parte de la peli naranja, aunque Claudine se estaba riendo un poco.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Creo que Junna-chan me odia.

\- La cara de Kaoruko fue todo un caso, se veía el dolor en ella, tal y como lo pensé – dijo con algo de maldad la peli roja.

\- Que mala eres.

\- Vamos a decirle que era una broma.

Las 4 fueron a la sala en la que estaban Hikari, Kaoruko, Maya y Junna las cuales estaban siendo atendidas por Mahiru.

En ese momento, las otras 4 llegaron con la cámara en sus manos directo donde estaban sus novias.

\- ¿Cómo están chicas? – preguntó la francesa.

\- No me hables Claudine – habló la mejor de Seisho restregándose un poco los ojos los cuales tenían lágrimas.

\- Tu tampoco me hables – ahora fue Hikari la que habló – eres una idiota Karen.

\- Hikari-chan – la castaña sin más, fue y abrazó a la peli negra y esta trataría de quitársela.

Futaba, Claudine y Nana hicieron lo mismo, aunque sus novias intentaron quitárselas de encima, no pudieron.

\- ¡Suéltame Nana! ¡Estoy enojada!

\- ¡Déjame Futaba-han! ¡Idiota!

\- _Laisee-moi paritr Claudine, je suis fachée contre toi – _reclamaba Maya en francés.

\- ¡Chicas! – Mahiru llamó la atención de las demás – cálmense, ¿no ven que traen una cámara?

\- ¿Por qué la cámara?

\- ¡Porque es una broma! – gritaron las 4 bromistas mientras reían fuertemente ante la mirada desconcierta de sus novias.

\- ¿Cómo que una broma? – dijeron.

\- Sí, si no nos creen, pueden ver la intro que grabamos.

\- ¿En serio fue una broma?

\- Sí – habló Mahiru – me mostraron la intro que grabaron y todo fue planeado.

\- No me jodan – Kaoruko calló al sillón casi respirando con dificultad – pensé que me engañabas con Karen-han, además de que pensé que querías cambiarme y tirar a la basura este cuerpecito tan lindo, estas nalgas desarrolladas y estos pechos tan lindos y grandes.

\- Sí, sí, cálmate Kaoruko – río un poco la peli roja.

\- Bueno chicas, por el momento nos despedimos ya que creo que las chicas quieres descansar y… _Good Bye._

La cámara se apagó.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Como prometí, un pequeño especial por el cumpleaños de Nana Daiba, la talentosa guionista y una de las chicas principales en el anime.**

**Bueno, sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dormitorios de la Academia Seisho.

Maya y Claudine estaban por alguna razón cocinando lo que parecía ser una torta.

\- ¿Cómo vas con el glaseado? – preguntó la peli ceniza.

\- Ya casi.

\- Apúrate, que ella se pude levantar en cualquier momento y puede empezar a sospechar de algo.

\- Perdón si no me apresuro, pero es que nunca hice un pastel en mi vida.

\- ¿En serio? – la castaña asintió – no mames Maya, entonces ¿Qué te hacían para tus cumpleaños?

\- Pues mis padres ordenaban algo por teléfono y llegaba, solo mi mamá podía cocinar, pero yo nunca aprendí ya que siempre me encontraba practicando para las obras.

\- Dios, que novia tengo – suspiró con algo de decepción la francesa.

\- ¡Claudine!

\- Maya, no comiences con tus berrinches, estamos haciendo algo importante.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

Sin más que perder, ambas chicas se encargarían de seguir preparando lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones, más específicamente en la que compartían Junna y Nana, la peli morada estaba recién levantándose, algo raro en ella ya que solía ser de las primeras en despertarse y hacer un poco de ejercicio matutina, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Recordó la fecha ya que desde hace varios días con las demás chicas estaban hablando sobre lo que se iba a hacer ese domingo 12 de julio.

Miró hacia la peli naranja que seguía dormida profundamente, típico de Nana, aunque debía admitir que le impresionaba que, a pesar de quedar tan profundamente dormida, siempre era puntual, incluso estaba varios minutos antes que muchas de sus compañeras.

Pero dejando todo de lado, Junna se alistaba un poco para salir e ir por algo que recién había encargado, pero este pedido llegaría justamente esa fecha, por lo que debía ir a la zona de correo.

Miró una última vez a la peli naranja antes de irse dejándole una nota diciendo por qué salía.

La peli morada llegó a la puerta de los dormitorios y se encontró con cierta castaña.

\- ¿Ya te vas Jun-Jun?

\- Sí, le dejé una nota a Nana diciéndole que me voy – la chica de lentes se alistó para salir – les encargo todo Karen.

\- No te preocupes por eso, déjanos todo a nosotras.

\- Eso espero – sin más, Junna se fue del sitio dejando sola a Karen la cual sacaba una libreta en la cual estaban escritas algunas cosas sobre lo que se debía preparar – bien, por el momento vamos bien, esto será genial para el cumpleaños de Banana-chan.

Efectivamente, como dijo la castaña, ese día era el cumpleaños de la peli naranja. Sabía que debía hacerle algo grande ya que Nana era como una madre para todas.

\- ¿Qué haces Karen? – Hikari se presentó viendo como su novia estaba revisando algunas cosas.

\- Hola Hikari-chan, solo miraba como debemos hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños de Banana-chan.

\- ¿Para Daiba-san? ¿Hoy está de cumpleaños?

\- Sí, ¿acaso no recuerdas?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Hikari-chan, hablamos durante la semana sobre esto, ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta?

\- Pues… - la peli negra desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba un poco – es que me distraje cuando hablaron de eso.

\- Hikari-chan, estabas conmigo cuando eso pasó.

\- Lo lamento, es que no me di cuenta cuando eso pasó.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_En el kiosco en el que se reunían las chicas, solo habían 8 de ellas comiendo mientras estaban en una plática._

_\- ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué es la reunión? – preguntó Maya._

_\- Señoritas, nos hemos reunido en este lugar para llevar a cabo un proyecto ambicioso – decía Karen poniendo sus manos en pose como el comandante Ikari – quiero llevar a cabo un proyecto de máquinas gigantes llamados EVA's que nos ayuden a combatir contra los ángeles._

_\- Ya déjate de cosas Karen, esto es en serio – dijo Futaba._

_\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que yo dé la explicación – habló Junna – miren chicas, quiero que le hagamos algo especial a Nana por su cumpleaños._

_\- Cierto, Nana ya está de cumpleaños el domingo ¿verdad?_

_\- Sí, creo que debemos hacerle algo ahora que somos más unidas todas – dijo Karen con su típico tono alegre._

_\- Creo que sería una buena idea para Banana-han._

_\- Opino lo mismo que Kaoruko, Nana merece algo grande._

_\- Sí, nos ha ayudado mucho – la peli morada sonrió un poco – creo que debo hacerle algo genial._

_\- No solo eso, tú debes ser la que más debe esforzarse – dijo Maya sonriendo de lado – al ser su novia debes arreglarle algo que le agrade mucho Hoshimi-san._

_\- Ya pensé un poco en eso, encontré algo que a lo mejor le guste, pero el pedido me llega hasta el domingo._

_\- Justo en su cumpleaños, que suerte ¿verdad Hikari-chan?_

_\- Sí – respondió la peli negra mientras estaba en su celular viendo algo, o a lo mejor era otra cosa que no prestaba atención y solo respondía por instinto._

_\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos hacer le una especie de fiesta a ella._

_\- Creo que sí, Nana merece una gran fiesta como la madre que ha sido para nosotras._

_\- Sí – volvió a responder Hikari que seguía en su celular y parecía más concentrada._

_\- Bueno, si Hikari lo dice, entonces no hay que discutir – dijo la peli roja._

_\- Yo puedo hacer el pastel – dijo Claudine._

_\- ¿Puedes cocinar? – preguntó Maya._

_\- Pues claro que sí, no creas que solo sé actuar, sé muchas otras cosas que cualquier mujer debe saber._

_\- Sí – Hikari seguía pegada al celular._

_\- Hasta Hikari me da la razón._

_\- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué dicen?_

_\- Creo que sí, Daiba-san ha cuidado mucho de nosotras, incluso creo que sin ella no las hubiera podido conocer mejor._

_\- Así se habla Tendou-san – dijo feliz la castaña._

_\- Bien, entonces quedamos para el domingo ¿está bien? – al decir eso, todas asintieron y en eso, sonó la campana del volver a clases. _

_Aunque ninguna se dio cuenta de que Hikari siguió en el kiosco un rato más mientras jugaba con su celular._

_\- ¡Disparen! ¡No me jodan! – la peli negra tiró su celular a la mesa - ¿Por qué no juegan nada? Bajé Free Fire para desestresarme y no juegan ni mierda. Por cierto, ¿de qué hablaron?_

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

\- ¿Y que estabas tan distraída? – preguntó Karen.

\- Perdón, es que estaba jugando con mi celular y el juego estaba muy entretenido.

\- Es raro en ti que estés así de distraída ¿verdad Banana-chan?

\- Sí – por alguna razón, la peli naranja estaba presente – creo que Hikari-chan se ha vuelto muy adictiva al juego.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – fue antes de que se diera cuenta de la presencia de la oji verde - ¡Banana-chan!

\- La misma, ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo correcto?

\- Y yo que me alegro – finalizó Futaba la frase mientras se acercaba a ellas.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí Banana-han? – preguntó Kaoruko que venía junto con su novia.

\- Bueno, me levanté, pero creo que me desperté muy tarde.

\- Vamos, no creo que eso sea cierto.

\- Son las 11 de la mañana Futaba-han.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Chicas ¿no han visto a Junna-chan? – preguntó la peli naranja – cuando me levanté no la encontré en la cama y encontré una nota que decía que ella iba a salir. ¿No saben a dónde fue?

\- Pues no Nana, solo salió, pero dijo que volvería pronto – mintió Futaba.

\- Eso espero, más por el día que es hoy.

\- Ya recordé que se celebra hoy – dijo la francesa llegando desde la cocina luego de haber hecho el pastel y haberlo ocultado.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas Claud-chan? – preguntó la peli naranja.

\- Sí, hoy es la final de la Red Bull Batalla de Gallos, hoy quiero ver cómo les ganamos a México.

\- ¿Es Francia contra México?

\- No, España contra México.

\- ¿Y por qué apoyas a España si se supone que tienes sangre francesa? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- Soy también europea, por lo que debemos apoyar a los nuestros.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Hikari.

\- Por cierto, que bien juegas Free Fire Hikari, no sabía que fueras tan buena matando.

\- Sí, hace poco lo empecé a jugar y me encantó.

\- Chicas, ya va a comenzar la competencia – Mahiru estaba ya en la sala con el televisor encendido mientras esperaba que la competencia iniciara.

Al final, Nana se fue a ver la competencia con sus amigas, aunque estaba algo triste ya que parecía que no recordaban que se celebraba su cumpleaños.

La competencia de rap duró varias horas, aunque Nana debió admitir que realmente le encantó las batallas de rap, tanto que incluso se metió a YouTube a buscar algunas batallas.

Y justo en ese momento, llegó Junna que traía un pequeño obsequio en sus brazos, pero cuando quiso ir a su habitación a dejarlo…

\- ¿Junna-chan? – la voz de Nana hizo que la peli morada se estremeciera ya que no quería que se diera cuenta de su regalo.

\- N-Nana… ¿Qué haces?

\- Junna-chan, ¿A dónde fuiste? Me tenías preocupada.

\- L-Lo siento Nana, pero es que tenía que ir a otro sitio.

\- ¿Y eso que traes en la espalda que es? – Nana notó que Junna escondía algo.

\- P-Pues… - antes de que Junna se diera cuenta, Kaoruko y Futaba llegaron con varias pistolas de confeti y las hicieron explotar sobre la cabeza de la peli naranja la cual se sorprendió ante esto.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- ¡Felicidades! – exclamaron las chicas llegando con todo, Maya y Claudine llegaron con el pastel de cumpleaños mientras Karen puso la música en el televisor.

\- Chicas.

\- Nana, ¿crees que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños? – dijo la peli morada – has cuidado mucho de nosotras, has sido como una madre para todas y… una buena novia conmigo.

\- Junna-chan.

\- No solo eso – una voz llegó desde la puerta principal y se pudo ver como venían Amemiya y Masai junto con varias alumnas de la Academia – Daiba-san, Feliz Cumpleaños.

\- Chicas – la peli naranja miró a todas las chicas y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas – gracias.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – todas se dieron un abrazo grupal mientras cantaban las mañanitas a la peli naranja.

De ahí, fue una sola fiesta, aunque terminó de una manera algo rara, pero sería otra historia.

Solo había que felicitar a Nana Daiba.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Y yo sé bien que estoy afuera…**

**Primera parte de un especial de la obra que estrenarán Kaoruko y Maya.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nana festejó a lo grande e su cumpleaños, pero eso no significaba que fuera lo último que se vería de esa fiesta ya que posiblemente el próximo año sería más grande.

En estos momentos, Nana estaba viendo algunas batallas de rap en YouTube, ya que le habían gustado mucho luego de ver la batalla de gallos de la Red Bull.

Todas las demás estaban mirando otras cosas, pero Claudia y Futaba estaban con la peli naranja mirando las batallas las cuales estaban bastante buenas.

Aunque luego de un momento, Maya y Kaoruko recibieron un mensaje en sus celulares como indicándoles que debían hacer algún tipo de ensayo o algo.

\- ¿Las recibiste Hanayagi-san?

\- Sí, miro que son algo largas las líneas de la obra.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – preguntó Karen que estaba pasando.

\- Nada Karen-han, solo estábamos mirando el libreto de la obra Titanic que vamos a hacer.

\- Recuerdo que dijeron algo así, aunque por el momento no pensé que fuera cierto.

\- La obra es una de las más famosas, más por la película Aijo-san – dijo Maya.

\- Es cierto, creo que miré la película cuando era pequeña. Aún recuerdo que lloré por eso.

\- ¿Lloraste con el final de la película Titanic? – preguntó la peli azul.

\- ¿Titanic? – Mahiru se acercó a ellas que pasaba por ahí.

\- Mahiru-han, ¿has visto Titanic?

\- Sí, recuerdo que la miramos algunas veces cuando era más pequeña con mis padres.

\- Es muy linda esa película, la parte en la que Jack muere en el océano es demasiado triste – dijo la joven Aijo – lloré por eso una vez.

\- La escena del choque como las secuencias del hundimiento fueron muy bien preparadas, ni que decir de la escenografía.

\- ¿Y ustedes son las protagonistas?

\- Eso es lo que tenemos planeado – dijo Maya – aunque no sabemos que papel haremos Hanayagi-san y yo.

\- Solo queda averiguarlo.

**.**

Tal y como dijeron ambas chicas, el día lunes que volvieron las clases, todas las alumnas estaban reunidas en el salón de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Están todas? – preguntó la maestra.

\- Sí Sensei, 28 alumnas, sin ausencia alguna – dijo Junna quien estaba encargada de la asistencia.

\- Bien, antes que nada, chicas, quiero informar sobre la obra que haremos a finales del mes.

\- ¿Es sobre la obra Titanic Sensei?

\- Sí, como sabrán algunas, Tendou-san y Hanayagi-san harán los papeles de Rose Dewitt Bukater y Jack Dawson, aunque todavía no les asigné quien hará cada papel.

\- ¿Quién tendrá el papel de los personajes Sensei?

\- A eso voy Aijo-san – la maestra sacó un listado – miren, Amemiya-san y Masai-san, me ayudaron a organizar quien debería tener cada papel. Así que comenzaré a decir a quienes interpretarán.

Unos minutos después, el listado de personajes fue repartido de la siguiente manera:

.

**Jack. **Kaoruko Hanayagi.

**Rose. **Maya Tendou.

**Cal (el villano y prometido de Rose). **Claudine Saijo.

**Ruth (la madre de Rose). **Futaba Isurugi.

**Fabricio (el mejor amigo de Jack). **Karen Aijo.

**Tommy (amigo de Jack y Fabricio). **Nana Daiba.

**Rose (101 años). **Mahiru Tsuyuzaki.

**Margaret Brown. **Junna Hoshimi.

**Spicer Lovejoy (Guardaespaldas de Cal). **Hikari Kagura.

.

Con cada papel repartido, todo el mundo tuvo una copia del libreto para que fueran ensayando sus partes.

Kaoruko y Maya se enfocaron en sus papeles, aunque a veces se lo tomaban muy en serio, incluso dijeron que harían algunas bromas con sus novias.

En una de sus sesiones de ensayo, ambas chicas estaban actuando una de las escenas románticas.

\- ¿Por qué Jack? ¿Por qué nadie puede comprender nuestro amor? – decía Maya en su papel de Rose.

\- No Rose, estamos en una sociedad que no acepta que al ser de clases sociales distintas, no podemos estar juntos. Es algo debemos superar, porque te amo – la peli azul se acercó a la castaña, la cual supo que hacer.

\- Sí Jack, espero que podamos estar juntos a pesar de todo – Maya sabía que a lo mejor su novia estaría con Futaba espiándolas, así que Kaoruko habían planeado hacer las escenas algo atrevidas, por lo que la castaña tomó de la cintura a Kaoruko – porque a pesar de estar separados, estaremos siempre juntos, Jack.

\- Eso haremos… mi Rose – Kaoruko se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Maya y esta hizo lo mismo y justo en ese momento, Futaba y Claudine aparecieron a detener la escena.

\- ¿M-Me pueden decir que están haciendo? – decía la peli roja mirando fijamente a la pareja.

\- Eso mismo quiero saber Maya ¿Por qué están tan cercanas ustedes dos?

\- Vamos chicas, solo ensayamos, nada más – la mejor de la Academia estaba muerta por reírse, pero como la buena actriz que es, se contuvo.

\- Futaba-han, no seas así, solo estábamos dejándonos experimentar por como es el guion.

\- ¿Así? – Futaba se acercó a su novia y solo la miró fijamente – no estás haciendo otra cosa ¿verdad Kaoruko?

\- Vamos Futaba-han, yo sería incapaz de hacer eso.

\- ¿Tu tampoco harás algo Maya?

\- Claro que no, soy una chica de escenario que solo quiere hacer bien está obra, una de las mejores que se han hecho.

\- Titanic es una obra grande, pero por el momento no quiero que me digan que van a seguir con eso.

\- Somos los protagonistas de la obra y esta es de genero romántico, ¿Qué más esperan?

\- Me voy – Futaba tuvo suficiente con eso, sabiendo que todo era actuado, aun así, le molestaba que Kaoruko estuviera actuando con otra chica de ese modo.

\- Nos vemos – Claudine hizo lo mismo que la peli roja y se fue del sitio.

Unos segundos después, Kaoruko y Maya estallaron en risas por la forma en la que sus chicas reaccionaron.

\- ¿Qué te pareció Tendou-han? – se preguntó Kaoruko parando un poco su risa.

\- Creo que exageremos en decir eso, pero debo admitir que estuvo genial ver sus caras de celos.

\- Bueno, es que Futaba-han sabe que no puede vivir sin este cuerpecito tan sexy en las noches.

\- Como sea – la castaña rodó los ojos – pero creo que debemos hacer algo para que nos perdonen.

\- ¿Cómo qué? Futaba-han no me dejará conducir su motocicleta.

\- ¿Sabes conducir?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si compramos algo para ellas? – dijo la peli azul para después poner cara como de decepción – espera, eso equivale a que tengo que gastar.

\- Obvio, nada en esta vida es gratis.

\- El aire.

\- B-Bueno sí, pero…

\- La luz solar.

\- Está bien, ya entendí, pero al menos has ese sacrificio por Isurugi-san.

\- M-Mi dinero… - la peli azul solo se le formaron unas lágrimas en los ojos – ni modo… Futaba-han deberá agradecerme mucho por eso y me tendrá que hacer un masaje bien sabroso y eso.

\- Pervertida.

\- Tu también lo eres Tendou-han.

\- M-Mentira, no pasa eso.

\- Kuro-han me dice que no paras de gemir durante sus momentos.

\- ¿P-Por qué Claudine te cuenta eso?

\- Dejemos a un lado y solo busquemos una forma de hacer sentir mejor a Futaba-han y Kuro-han.

\- Tengo que hablar seriamente con Claudine sobre decir nuestras intimidades.

\- Vamos, solo es un sector, nada más.

\- P-Pero que más ha dicho…

\- Tendou-han, al menos concéntrate en hacer feliz a Kuro-han, quien sabe si está muy enfadada por esto, aunque Futaba-han también debe estarlo.

\- La lógica.

\- Bueno, por el momento debemos buscarle algo a Kuro-han y Futaba-han.

\- Sí, no quiero que esto se enganche más.

\- Vamos entonces.

Ambas chicas salieron de la Academia a buscar algo para sus parejas. Aunque las cosas estaban calmadas, en los dormitorios de la Academia Seisho no era tanto así.

Se miraba a Claudine y Futaba en la sala viendo algunas series de TV, algo para matar el tiempo, incluso se ponían en forma de que estuvieran en un bar.

La francesa tomó un vaso de jugo mientras veía un juego de béisbol en el que jugaban Francia vs Venezuela en un partido amistoso.

Futaba también estaba a su lado del mismo lado. Incluso llegó Nana con unos vasos con leche.

\- ¿Algo más señoritas?

\- No Nana, gracias – la francesa tomó el vaso con leche de un solo trago – dame otro.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sírveme otro – parecía estar borracha, aunque esto solo era disimulación.

\- Vamos Kuro, no tomes mucho – Futaba tomó de un solo trago el vaso con leche – gracias Nana, realmente lo necesitaba.

\- Vamos chicas, no se pongan así, solo es una actuación, estamos más que acostumbradas a las obras, realmente no entiendo eso.

\- Lo sé, pero es que aun así no puedo evitar eso – explicó la francesa – Maya es una insensible ya que bien me pudo haber dicho que fuera su pareja para esta obra.

\- V-Vamos… eso lo decidió la maestra.

\- ¡Es una insensible! – exclamó Claudine tomando un vaso de leche al lado – que buen trago.

\- C-Creo que debería servir más – la peli naranja se retiró mientras ambas seguían hablando sobre sus parejas. En eso, llegó la pareja de Nana, Junna.

\- ¿Aún siguen molestas Saijo-san e Isurugi-san?

\- Un poco, aunque ahora están algo alteradas, es que dicen que ellas merecían ser las parejas de Kaoruko-chan y Maya-chan.

\- Al final es una obra, solo eso, no sé porque se la calientan por eso.

\- Quien sabe, nosotras nunca hemos tenido ese problema ¿verdad?

\- No Nana, afortunadamente nunca tuvimos ese problema.

\- ¡Hikari-chan, perdóname! – decía la castaña llegando junto con su pareja la cual se veía algo molesta.

\- No Karen, no te perdonaré esto.

\- No tuve la culpa, ella me coqueteaba y yo la evitaba, no tengo la culpa.

\- No importa, pudiste haberla evitado.

\- ¡Eso hice! – la mirada dura de Hikari la hizo callar – n-no tuve la culpa, ella me coqueteaba.

\- Ni modo, tendré que castigarte – la peli negra la miró seriamente – esta noche, tendremos sexo sin parar, así que solo abre las piernas y flojita y cooperando.

\- P-Pero Hikari-chan, esta noche juega Cruz Azul…

\- A las 7 de la noche en la habitación, Mahiru irá con Minase-san así que estaremos sola.

\- Pero a esa hora es el partido…

\- Desnuda en el cuarto y te callas – la peli negra se fue del sitio dejando a Karen callada y con la mirada baja.

\- C-Creo que iré llamando a la funeraria, necesitaré un ataúd – sin más, la del gancho de corona se retiró del sitio dejando a Nana y Junna confundidas.

\- ¿Y a estas que les picó?

\- Ni idea Junna-chan, pero creo que Karen-chan la pasará mal.

Había que rezar ante el posible funeral de Karen.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Bu, te asusto!**

.

_**Uzuki. **__¡Hola, tiempo sin verte! Bueno, no te preocupes, con esta crisis cualquiera se pone y bueno, los problemas personales siempre son importantes resolverlos, pero me da gusto verte de nuevo, espero que te gusten los capítulos. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 de las 9 protagonistas principales de Starlight estaban reunidas en la sala hablando sobre algo importante, un tipo de venganza.

\- ¿En serio haremos esto? – se preguntó Junna a las demás.

\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Kaoruko – Futaba-han me hizo una broma muy pesada de cuando supuestamente se acostó con Karen-han, debe pagar por eso.

\- Ni creas que me he olvidado de como Claudine me hizo esa broma con Daiba-san – dijo Maya muy resentida.

\- Karen debe pagar por eso – ahora fue Hikari – estoy lista para la venganza.

\- Bueno, no creo que debamos hacer esto – dijo Mahiru – son sus parejas, creo que algo así es peligroso.

\- No lo creo Mahiru, me gusta la idea – dijo Suzu.

\- ¡Suzu-chan! – Mahiru quedó callada cuando vio a su novia la cual hace unos momentos no se encontraba ahí.

\- Hola Mahiru, lamento si me metí a los dormitorios.

\- ¿Cómo entraste Minase-san? – preguntó Junna confundida.

\- Por la puerta de atrás, la que conecta la cocina con el jardín, la dejaron abierta.

\- Esa debió ser Nana – respondió la pareja de la mencionada.

\- Bueno, dinos Minase-san, ¿Qué opinas de la broma que queremos hacer? – preguntó Hikari.

\- Bien, el hecho de que quieran vengarse de esa manera llevando a las chicas a un hospital abandonado simulando ser una simple expedición para luego asustarlas es algo genial – Suzu sonrió malvadamente – cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Esa es la actitud Minase-han.

\- S-Suzu-chan, no creo que debamos hacerles eso.

\- Mahiru – la peli negra de cabello corto la miró fijamente – tal vez no lo viviste, pero vengarse de una broma es lo mejor que existe, además, la venganza es algo genial, más si queda grabado.

\- ¿Lo grabarán?

\- Claro que sí – las demás sacaron sus celulares.

\- Q-Que malas son.

\- Esta es por muchas que nos hicieron – dijo con maldad Kaoruko – además, Futaba-han se asustará tanto que mojará sus bragas y ese vídeo, se lo mostraré hasta mis bisnietos.

\- Q-Que miedo me dan ahora.

\- Bueno, preparemos todo para la fiesta de los sustos – Suzu se veía emocionada por esto – quiero ver rostros de chicas asustadas.

\- C-Creo que todo esto saldrá mal.

**.**

Horas más tarde…

\- ¿Una excursión nocturna? – dijeron Nana, Karen, Futaba y Claudine confundidas por la propuesta de sus novias.

\- Sí, el otro día miré en internet como unos chicos se metían en un sitio abandonado y descubrían muchas cosas, incluso descubrían tesoros.

\- La verdad no estoy convencida de todo – dijo Futaba – al menos dime que estaremos bien.

\- Futaba-han, estás pensando mucho las cosas, solo es una excursión.

\- Eso viene raro viniendo de ti Kaoruko – habló la francesa.

\- ¿Por qué Kuro-han?

\- Normalmente me dice Futaba que eres bien cobarde para estas cosas.

\- ¡Futaba-han, no soy cobarde! – reclamó molesta la peli azul por el atrevimiento de su novia.

\- Kaoruko, sabes perfectamente que no eres la más valiente del mundo, ni mucho menos de la Academia.

\- C-Claro que sí, soy muy valiente.

\- Te recuerdo que el otro día pegaste semejante grito de miedo porque creíste que Jeff the Killer estaba detrás de la cortina de cuando te bañabas, pero resultó que solo era la toalla que esta tonta lanzó encima del grifo y eso daba la sombra de un cuchillo.

\- ¡No tenías que contar eso Futaba-han! – Kaoruko solo miraba como las demás reían a más no poder.

\- Me gusta la idea – decía Maya fingiendo, con lo buena actriz sabia disimular muy bien sus emociones.

\- Es raro viniendo de ti Maya – dijo la francesa – es más, tu odias las cosas tenebrosas.

\- Creo que es una buena forma de vencer ese miedo.

\- La verdad es que a mí me da algo de miedo – dijo Nana con sinceridad.

\- No te preocupes Nana, yo estaré contigo – decía Junna convenciendo a la peli naranja de ir.

\- C-Creo que mejor no voy, soy muy cobarde para esto – Karen agitó sus manos, pero fue detenida por Hikari.

\- Karen, sé que da miedo, pero te aseguro que será una buena experiencia.

\- Hikari-chan, ¿Qué no recuerdas la última vez que dijiste eso? – preguntó la castaña a lo que las demás la quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Cuando fuimos a la casa encantada.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué dicen chicas? – Kaoruko miraba a las chicas las cuales solo estaban pensando en la respuesta, pero como sus novias sabían que ganarían, terminaron aceptando.

\- Además, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

**.**

En la noche…

Las Butai Shoujo estaban reunidas en una especie de hospital que se encontraba en ruinas.

\- ¿Es aquí? – dijo Karen mirando el sitio.

\- Sí, aquí es – Suzu estaba con ellas.

\- El vídeo se miraba muy escalofriante, pero verlo de frente es peor – dijo Maya mirando el sitio, pero estaba algo asustada, pero debía disimularlo.

\- Bueno, entraremos para ver si encontramos algo – Claudine tragó saliva y las demás también.

\- S-Sí – sin más, las chicas ingresaron al sitio que se encontraba abandonado, al menos eso creían.

Mientras caminaban, las demás chicas que habían planeado la broma estaban que se reían, pero la verdad es que Suzu planeó bien todo el sitio.

\- ¿Suzu-chan? – Mahiru miró a la peli negra la cual solo reía por lo bajo, pero esta se controlaba.

\- Descuida Mahiru, siento que algunas van a asustarse mucho.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Llamé a unas cuantas amigas las cuales me ayudarán para hacerlas de monstruos y asustarlas.

\- N-No creo que las asusten mucho.

\- Eso veremos, pero la verdad es que no solo ellas terminarán asustadas.

\- ¿Eh?

**.**

Sin más, todas se metieron al sitio el cual parecía muy escabroso y daba un sentimiento de miedo a todas las chicas.

\- ¿C-Creen que deberíamos irnos?

\- No, vamos chicas, es hora de ver que nos depara este escenario – dijo Maya muy convencida de que su novia y las demás chicas se asustarían.

\- Kaoruko, ¿Por qué no estás asustadas? – Futaba notaba eso en su novia de cabello azul la cual ni siquiera tenía miedo.

\- Futaba-han, la verdad es que quiero superar este miedo que tengo – aunque dijera eso, sabía que por dentro tenía miedo a pesar de que todo estaba planeado.

\- Bajemos por aquí – Suzu bajó a las 9 chicas hacia un piso inferior del hospital el cual estaba algo oscuro.

\- S-Suzu-chan, esto da miedo – decía Mahiru.

\- No importa ya que debemos estar atentas de que tal vez salga algo – Suzu guiaba al grupo hacia una entrada – pasen, aquí está el sitio mejor.

\- P-Pero está oscuro – decía Nana.

\- Ni modo, entremos – dijo Junna para sorpresa de la peli naranja.

\- Maldición.

Luego de eso, las chicas llegaron y justo cuando entraron todas, la puerta "misteriosamente" se cerró llamando la atención de todas.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – gritó Karen muy asustadas.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos seguir adelante – Suzu se miraba muy calmada a pesar de que todo esto daba miedo.

\- T-Tengo miedo, siento que me voy a desmayar – Nana sentía que sus fuerzas se iban.

\- No te preocupes Nana, estamos aquí para cualquier cosa – decía Claudine.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – Futaba iluminó con la luz de su celular el sitio el cual parecía un túnel y al final de este se miraba una silueta de color blanco.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó Karen y salió corriendo y Nana, Claudine y Futaba salieron detrás de ella hasta desaparecer de la vista de sus novias.

\- ¡Se mamaron! – las novias de las chicas rieron con fuerza ya que sabían que lo habían logrado.

\- Jaja, no grabé la cara de Futaba-han… jaja… pero su cara jamás la voy a olvidar.

\- Claudine jamás… ja… la vi tan asustada.

\- Pobre Karen, siento que se le bajó la azúcar – decía entre pequeñas risas la peli negra.

\- Nana… jajaja… lo siento – no paraba de reír Junna.

\- Y-Ya las asustamos, ¿podemos irnos? – Mahiru no estaba muy cómoda en ese sitio, pero se puso peor cuando sintió como alguien le hacía falta - ¿Y Suzu-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – Kaoruko calló su risa y miró a todos lados y efectivamente, la de cabello corto no se encontraba en el sitio.

\- ¿Y Minase-san?

\- Estaba aquí hace un momento – Maya buscaba a Suzu la cual no estaba en el sitio.

\- ¿Dónde estás Suzu-chan? – decía Mahiru llamándola.

\- ¡Mahiru! – se escuchó el grito de Suzu en las paredes del hospital, pero este grito fue de manera horrible.

\- ¡Suzu-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- E-Esto me asustó, se supone que las demás serían las asustadas, no nosotras – decía Hikari.

\- ¡Hikari-chan! ¡Junna-chan! ¡Maya! ¡Mahiru! ¡Kaoruko! – se escucharon los gritos de las chicas - ¡AYUDA!

\- ¡Chicas! – las demás buscaban a sus novias las cuales parecían estar sufriendo ya que se escuchaban gritos en las paredes.

\- Tengo miedo – Kaoruko cayó sobre sus rodillas – tengo miedo, ¡Futaba-han!

\- N-No hay que temer nada – decía Maya, aunque estaba temblando como gelatina.

\- ¡Nana, contéstame! – gritaba Junna, pero en eso, se escuchó el ruido de un cuchillo chocando con otro - ¿q-que fue eso?

\- I-Ilumina hacia allá Kagura-san – Junna miró a la peli negra la cual hizo lo que la peli morada le decía y cuando iluminó el sitio, quedó helada.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – se miraba una silueta con dos cuchillos que salió tras las chicas.

\- ¡AYUDENNOS! – gritaban las chicas dentro del sitio.

Mientras que afuera del hospital…

\- ¡Jajajaja! – las carcajadas se escuchaban entre varias chicas.

\- Están muertas de miedo – reía una peli roja – fue buena idea devolverles la broma.

\- Así es Futaba-chan, imaginar que Hikari-chan me quería hacer la broma, pero al final fuimos nosotras las que ganamos.

\- Debemos agradecerles a Suzu la cual nos contó la broma y decidimos devolvérsela.

\- Y poner cámaras en el sitio para poder grabarlas – todas estaban viendo el celular de la peli negra la cual mostraba las imágenes de sus novias las cuales huían por sus vidas.

\- Esto valdrá un millón de visitas en YouTube.

\- ¡Corre que te alcanza! – decía Suzu mirando como Mahiru corría de su amiga la cual la hacía de asesina.

\- ¿N-No creen que deberíamos ayudarlas? – preguntó Nana preocupada por su novia peli morada.

\- Pues… - todas las demás miraban a la peli naranja y después de pensarlo, solo dijeron – no.

Definitivamente sería una noche larga para las chicas que estaban dentro del hospital.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bienvenidos a Doc Tops… digo, bienvenidos de nuevo.**

**Este es el especial para el cumpleaños de Karen Aijo, la protagonista principal junto con Hikari, solo queda decirle felicidades.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana era algo fría en los dormitorios de la Academia Seisho, aunque no capia nieve, el clima estaba frio por lo que las personas estaban con algunos abrigos, aunque en los dormitorios no era la excepción.

Nana se había levantado de primero para preparar el desayuno para todas. Mientras hacía esto, de casualidad revisó el calendario que estaba en la cocina.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó – no recordaba que Karen-chan e cumpleaños.

\- Sí, ella está de cumpleaños – dijo Hikari llegando a la cocina.

\- Hikari-chan, ¿y eso que te levantaste temprano?

\- Karen está de cumpleaños y creo que debería hacerle algo.

\- Bueno, eres su novia, así que creo que es lo mejor.

\- Sí, pero la verdad es que no encuentro que darle – habló – Karen es amante de la comida, por lo que pensé que podría hacerlo algo como regalo.

\- Bien Hikari-chan, si quieres yo te ayudo.

\- Gracias Nana.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le quieres preparar a Karen-chan?

\- La verdad no tengo idea – al decir eso la peli negra, Nana solo río nerviosamente.

\- B-Bueno, no es fácil hacer un postre para tu novia así de la nada.

\- Lo sé, pero es que tantas de…

\- Buenos días – alguien entró a la cocina y ambas chicas se pusieron calladas ya que pensaban que podía ser Karen, aunque resultó ser negativo.

\- Oh, solo eres tu Mahiru-chan.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- No, es que hablamos sobre que darle a Karen-chan – decía la peli naranja – Hikari-chan quiere prepararle algo para celebrarle su cumpleaños.

\- Es cierto, ya es cumpleaños de Karen-chan – dijo la peli azul medianoche – al menos le compré mi regalo.

\- ¿Ya le tienes el regalo?

\- Sí, aunque pensé que Karen-chan tenía sueños húmedos.

\- ¿Ella tiene eso Mahiru-chan?

\- _Bonjour – _Claudine llegó junto con su novia Maya la cual saludó a las tres que estaban en el sitio.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Qué hacen reunidas aquí todas?

\- Nada en específico Maya-chan – respondió Nana – solo comentábamos sobre Karen-chan que…

\- No me digas, ¿volvió a tener sueños eróticos?

\- No Claudine, solo hablamos sobre el cumpleaños de Karen.

\- Ya lo recuerdo, 27 de septiembre ¿verdad?

\- Sí Tendou-san, hoy Karen-chan está de cumpleaños.

\- Yo pensé que hacían el ruido porque Aijo-san había tenido sueños eróticos de nuevo.

\- ¿De dónde sacan eso?

\- Buenos días – Junna llegó a la zona por un vaso con agua.

\- Junna-chan, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?

\- No lo sé, siento que la espalda me mata, no pude dormir por escuchar a Karen con sus sueños eróticos.

\- No, esa era yo – río Nana llevándose la mirada de todas.

\- Buenos días – Kaoruko entró encima de Futaba la cual la traía cargada.

\- Vaya, siempre amanecen juntas – río Claudine - ¿Qué te pasó Futaba? Vienes con cara de que no dormiste nada.

\- Kaoruko no me dejó dormir en toda la noche – dijo la peli roja sonrojando a la peli azul que estaba encima suyo.

\- No mientas Futaba-han, que he dormido como un ángel toda la noche.

\- Ay sí, una cosa es que Hikari deba soportar los sueños eróticos de Karen y otra cosa es evitar que te duermas encima mío como si de un perro se tratase.

\- No lo digas así Futaba-han.

\- Dejen las discusiones de pareja a un lado, quiero saber qué haremos para Karen.

\- ¿Karen-han cumple años? – preguntó Kaoruko.

\- Sí, así que Hikari-chan está planeando hacerle un postre a Karen-chan.

\- ¿En serio Kagura-han?

\- Algo así, solo que no sé qué hacer – se decía la peli negra – realmente tengo problemas.

\- Hikari-chan, creo que al final si le haces lo que sea, Karen-chan amará eso – dijo Mahiru.

\- También creo eso, Karen no es muy de gustos que digamos – dijo Claudine sabiendo cómo era la castaña – Hikari, así que, si quieres darle un buen regalo a Karen, solo hazlo con el corazón.

\- ¿Con el corazón? – la peli negra se preguntó mucho esto.

\- ¡Buenos días! – la voz alegre de alguien conocida para todas las puso tensas - ¿Qué pasa chicas?

\- B-Buenos días Aijo-san – dijo Maya, aunque luego carraspeó su voz.

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué les pasa chicas?

\- N-No es nada, solo hablábamos sobre que el clima está bien frio.

\- S-Sí, hace mucho frio, ¿no lo crees Karen?

\- Mentira Karen-han, estábamos hablando sobre tu… - antes de que Kaoruko hablara y arruinara la sorpresa de Hikari, Futaba le dio un golpe bien dado en la zona de la entrepierna que la hizo callar.

\- ¿Y eso porque fue?

\- E-Es que Kaoruko está teniendo picazón en esa zona y solo con los golpes se le soluciona.

\- ¿En serio Futaba-han?

\- Sí, ¿verdad Kaoruko?

\- N-No, es que ellas están… – de nuevo llegó el golpe que la cayó y dejó a la peli azul en el suelo tomándose la zona afectada.

\- Bueno, chicas, hoy hay un partido de béisbol genial, juega Japón contra Estados Unidos en el estadio Yokohama, será impresionante – habló Karen muy feliz.

\- Karen-chan, por alguna razón, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? – la castaña lo pensó un poco, pero luego de unos minutos no supo dar respuesta – la verdad no lo recuerdo, es que me levanté porque quería ver ese juego.

\- De verdad no recuerda nada – susurró Maya a su novia francesa.

\- _Aucune idée, parfois je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe dans i'esprit de Karen._

\- B-Bueno, iré a verlo contigo Karen-chan – dijo Mahiru y la castaña asintió saliendo de la cocina – bien, ganaré tiempo con Karen-chan, encárguense de hace una pequeña fiesta para ella.

\- Bien Mahiru-chan, déjanos a nosotras.

\- Sí – la peli azul medianoche se fue y dejó a las 7 chicas planeando lo que le harían a Karen, aunque Kaoruko seguía en el suelo tomándose la zona en la que Futaba la golpeó.

\- Q-Que mala eres Futaba-han.

\- Kaoruko, no seas chismosa, pareces reportera de espectáculo.

\- No es mi intención, es que me sale sola.

\- Yo le ayudaré a Hikari-chan a prepararle el regalo que le dará a Karen-chan – Nana estaba con la peli negra que seguía algo pensativa sobre qué hacerle a su novia castaña.

\- Maya, vayamos a buscar confeti para la fiesta, creo que también debemos traer serpentinas.

\- Iré con ustedes – dijo Junna a lo que la francesa asintió.

\- Yo buscaré algunas cosas para la fiesta – Futaba llegó con Kaoruko la cual iba vigilante de que no hiciera una estupidez.

\- Bueno, Hikari-chan, dime una cosa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Resulta que si quieres darle algo a Karen-chan, necesitas pensar en sus gustos.

\- Karen ama los dulces, aunque también las patatas de Mahiru, aún recuerdo que comía como loca y también los pasteles.

\- Sin contar el umeboshi.

\- Sí, en parte.

\- Las Mahirupatatas solo son para las 9 cuando tengamos un evento especial, pero la verdad es que no estaría mal, pero no tenemos patatas.

\- ¿Y si las compramos?

\- No, esas solo son cuando las patatas lleguen de la familia de Mahiru-chan.

\- B-Bueno, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada.

\- Un pastel de chocolate de cumpleaños, eso nunca falla – Nana sabía que Karen amaba el chocolate y eso hizo que Hikari tuviera una idea.

\- Sí, eso le gustará mucho – sonrió la peli negra – ayúdame Nana, tengo que hacerle un pastel a Karen.

\- Déjalo en mis manos Hikari-chan.

Pasaron las horas desde que las chicas comenzaron a preparar las cosas para la fiesta de Karen, aunque esta estaba concentrada junto con Mahiru, que debía distraerla, pero también se metió en la lucha del partido de béisbol.

\- ¡Pégale con fuerza carajo! ¡Dale con fuerza! – gritó Karen a la pantalla, aunque su amiga peli azul medianoche no iba muy lejos.

\- Maldición, para algo nacieron con brazos, ¡jueguen con orgullo! – ahora fue Mahiru quien gritó a la televisión.

\- Por el amor de los dioses Mahiru-chan, ¿Por qué no logra batearla? Se ve que el de Estados Unidos no lanza fuerte.

\- Lo mismo digo Karen-chan, no vamos a ganar este juego si siguen jugando como si estuvieran con diarrea.

\- ¡Jueguen por la gran puta! ¡Bateen con fuerza!

\- K-Karen-chan, ¿Por qué insultas de ese modo?

\- Lo siento Mahiru-chan, es que… - la castaña fue callada.

\- ¡Miren la puta pelota de mierda y batéenla con los huevos que tienen allá abajo! ¡No sean pendejos y juéguenla bien! – dijo totalmente alterada Mahiru para luego calmarse - ¿lo ves Karen-chan? Es una forma más linda de insultar.

\- M-Mahiru-chan – la castaña sonrió de forma nerviosa.

\- ¡Mira, un home run! – de vuelta miraron el juego para comprobar que todo fuera verdad y sí, disfrutaron de un buen y largo partido de béisbol que hizo olvidar a Mahiru que tenía una misión que cumplir, pero el béisbol era una de sus pasiones, así que debía disfrutarlo.

Karen estaba tan concentrada que incluso no notó cuando pasaron Claudine, Maya y Junna con varios accesorios para a fiesta, incluso les impresionó que la castaña no se dio cuenta.

Luego entraron Kaoruko y Futaba entraron a ver qué pasaba, pero de inmediato fueron a la cocina y esta vez tenían todo lo necesario.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó la peli morada – Tsuyuzaki-san está muy concentrada en el partido que si le decimos algo se molestará.

\- Lo tengo, sé que es imposible distraer a Mahiru, pero a Karen me la puedo llevar para hacer tiempo para que le hagan la fiesta – Hikari salió de la cocina y las demás se quedaron pensando en que haría la peli negra.

\- ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido?

\- Ni idea, pero espero que Karen-chan disfrute el pastel que Hikari-chan le hizo.

\- ¿Le hizo un pastel?

\- Sí, aunque… - la peli naranja río un poco nerviosa – quemó algunos huevos, se le humedeció la sal, la leche se le cayó, se le quemó la torta, la levadura se le pasó, volvió a quemar la torta, los huevos se le cayeron de la cacerola, el merengue le quedó algo salado, volvió a quemar la torta, el chocolate quedó muy amargo y quemó la torta nuevamente.

\- C-Como que Kagura-han no es muy buena en la cocina.

\- Lo dice la chica que no puede ser un simple panqueque – se burló Futaba de la peli azul.

\- ¡Futaba-han!

\- Bueno, lo único que pude ayudarle a Hikari-chan fue eso – Nana señaló una cacerola en la cual se miraba como estaba ardiendo en llamas.

\- ¡¿Y qué es?!

\- Fue lo primero que hizo, hervir agua.

\- Es lo más genial que he visto en mi vida – Kaoruko quedó maravillada.

\- Asegurémonos que Kagura-san no prepare nunca la comida – al decir eso Maya, todas las demás asintieron.

**.**

\- ¿H-Hikari-chan? – Karen estaba en la cama de su habitación, con llave la puerta y Hikari encima de ella desnuda al igual que ella.

\- Karen – la peli negra se le acercó al oído – feliz cumpleaños.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Hikari-chan? Necesito darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

\- M-Me alegra que te hayas acordado mi cumpleaños, pero esta no es la forma en la que… - antes de que la castaña terminara, Hikari se fue a su zona íntima y solo comenzó su trabajar - ¡Ah… H-Hikari-chan! ¡N-No lamas ahí!

\- Cállate y disfruta – mientras la peli negra seguía en su trabajo, solo pensó una cosa – _chicas, más vale que se apresuren, quiero reservar lo mejor para la noche._

**.**

Aunque no admitiera que le gustó, Karen disfrutó un momento de pasión con su amada Hikari, sin embargo, se cambiaron para bajar a la planta inferior.

\- ¿Por qué me llevas abajo Hikari-chan?

\- Ya verás – la joven Kagura solo guío a su novia a la sala que estaba con las luces encendidas - ¿vendrás?

\- N-No quiero que me salga Jeff the Killer.

\- ¿Eh?

\- O si sale Nina… o Homicide Liu… ¡¿Qué tal si sale Jane the Killer?!

\- Karen – Hikari tomó de los hombros a su novia – esos solo son cuentos, no seas idiota.

\- L-Lo siento Hikari-chan, es que me da miedo la oscuridad.

\- Bueno, solo ven – la peli negra guío a su novia al interior, pero cuando menos acordaron las luces se encendieron y varios pares de brazos tomaron a Karen.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – la castaña no entendía nada.

\- ¡Rápido, el pastel! – gritó Futaba que era una de las que llevaba a Karen en el aire junto con Claudine y Kaoruko.

\- ¿P-Pastel? ¿De qué hablan?

\- ¡Mi pastel! – gritó Hikari mirando como las tres llevaban a su novia hacia su regalo de cumpleaños - ¡Esperen, ¿Qué hacen?!

\- Lo siento Hikari, pero esto es más divertido.

\- ¡Noooo!

\- ¡Mamá! – Karen sintió como la embarraban en el pastel de chocolate que su novia de cabello negro le había preparado.

\- Chicas, traje el pastel para… la bro… ma – Nana llegó con otro pastel color blanco y solo miró como las tres chicas habían tirado a la cumpleañera al pastel - ¿puedo preguntar que pasó?

\- Se pasaron – dijo Hikari molesta – pero ni modo, arruinaron mi sorpresa, así que solo sigamos.

\- Está rico – Karen se levantó, aunque tenía el rostro cubierto de chocolate, se notaba feliz - ¿tú lo hiciste Hikari-chan?

\- Sí Karen-chan, Hikari-chan lo hizo con mucho amor para ti – respondió la peli naranja.

\- ¡Gracias Hikari-chan!

\- D-De nada.

\- Bueno, luego tienen sexo como animales en época de celo, ahora… ¡a comer!

Las chicas siguieron con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Karen, aunque eso sí, el pastel que trajo Nana fue el que comieron ya que el de chocolate… terminó arruinado.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
